Sam Witwicky: Project Anomaly
by Nude Frog
Summary: Contact with both the Allspark and the Matrix does not come without consequences. Sam is going to find out that the normal teenage life he so desperately wants is far beyond his reach. Rated M. A BeexSam story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is dedicated to my good friend Kaetlin who is a HORRENDOUS BumblebeeXSam fan. I'm writing this for her, but if anyone else likes it, BONUS! She wanted me to write this after the 2007 movie, but I wasn't convinced as of yet of the "chemistry" between the two characters. After watching the 2009 movie, however, whoa. Some of the lines were leading that way, I'll give it that.

Just so we're clear this will **NOT** be a hologram Bee story. Kate made it blatantly clear she didn't want that and it either had to be a botSam story or a robot on human slash. I'm not telling you what's going to happen so shush. Although there are a lot of great hologram autobot fics out there...I just view that concept as an easy way out. It's supposed to be a xeno romance and well...it should be "strange love". Meh, just my opinion and I still like a lot of the hologram stories out there!

So without further ado, here is my warped Transformer's sequel to ROTF (by the way...that reminds me of ROFL. HA!)

**Sam Witwicky: Project Anomaly**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters or storyline regarding the Transformers universe both comic/television and movie (2007/2009). They are copy written to Hasbro, DreamWorks, and Paramount Pictures. I am just a twisted individual with spare time on her hands creating a warped version of the franchise.

**General Warnings:** Language, graphic violence, torture, possible rape, explicit sexual situations between robotic and non-robotic life forms, and of course; Sam's neurotic behaviour.

**Warnings for this chapter:**

"Normal Speech"

'_Internal Thought_'

"_**Cybertronian**_"

"-_Radio Transmission-_"

**Chapter One****: "Click your heals 3 times..."**

_**In which there are home comings, abandonment and anxious yellow robots.**_

Sam sighed for the umpteenth time that hour and covertly glanced at the clock mounted on the stark white wall. It hadn't even been five minutes yet? He frowned.

"Mr. Witwicky! If I have to ask you one more time to keep your gaze on the red light, I'll be forced to pin your eyes in place!"

The teen made a discreet face, sure that the doctor wouldn't be able to see it in the dark room.

"I saw that..."

Oh.

"And stop fidgeting."

"I can't help it!" he said, exasperated. "I've been in this stupid room for over three hours while you poke me, blind me, stab me with needles, and shove things down my throat, _which_ I'm not into by the way." Sam heard the clicking of heals and winced as sharp florescent lights burst on. The "doctor", he wasn't sure the lady was a real doctor in the sense more like a sadistic mad scientist, grabbed his chin forcefully and shone a piercing light into his eyes, observing as each pupil shrank in protest accordingly.

"Interesting," she murmured.

"What what what?" Sam sputtered trying to see just what the evil white coat was jotting down. The MD turned her clipboard away, raising an eyebrow at the twitching young man.

"If you sit _still_, I'll divulge some information to you."

"And if I'm a bad boy? What, you'll strap me to the table again and probe me? Look lady, bondage really isn't my thing or my girl's for that matter, so let's say we drop the whole condition response experiment and tell the patient what the problem is, hm?"

The look that came next actually made Sam wither in his seat. The government medic stood up, straightening her skirt. "Mr. Witwicky I am not your therapist, so please direct any issues regarding insanity or sexual impotency to him."

"_Impotency_?" he gaped. "Look lady, just because I don't like that kink stuff doesn't mean I can't perform."

"The fact that you felt the need to inform me you had a girlfriend is proof enough of some sort of inadequacy."

"HEY! Maybe I just don't want you groping my body anymore with your steel rods and razors. You must really like your role playing..."

"Mr. Witwicky, if you're insinuating-"

"I'm not insinuating anything," he interrupted. "I know a woman your age doesn't see a lot of action, but there's plenty of army meat around here. I don't see why a guy my age interests you. Kind of perverted if you think about it." He sat innocently as the doctor stormed towards the bolted door and slammed her hand down on the glowing green button mounted beside it. A buzzer sounded and three men dressed in army fatigues entered the room. Sam grinned as he recognized both William Lennox and Robert Epps, the other he wasn't too sure about, but he had a no nonsense air about him. Will almost jumped back as the female med shoved the clipboard into his hands.

"Here!" she sneered. "I'm done with my assessment. See these are personally delivered to NSA immediately." She paused before leaving, looking back at the bewildered Major. "You may want to get the boy's 'girlfriend' in here soon. He misses him terribly."

"_Him?_" Same shrieked, but she had already left.

"Jeez." Will released a breath. "What the hell did you do to piss her off, Sam?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "So what's the good news?" he smirked. "Can I go home now?"

The men went silent. Will looked uncomfortable, Robert looked angry, and the man behind them coughed and stepped forward. "I'll take that if you don't mind, Lennox" he ordered. William immediately handed over the medic's report and he scanned it over, his shoulders visibly slouching. Sam bit his lip instantly worried. If a man like this could look defeated, just what the hell was on that piece of paper?

"I'm sorry to say this, son" the man started, "but I'm afraid we'll have to keep you here for observation longer than anticipated."

"What? Like for how long?" Sam rose off the chair, walking right up to the officer. "I can't stay here, I have a _life_!"

"Sam, calm down," Will murmured. "General Morshower is trying to do everything he can. We're just wrapped up in legal jargon."

"Man fuck legal jargon. This is straight up rat lab testing!" Epps growled, crossing his arms. "Kid shouldn't have to go through shit like this!"

"Shit like what?" Sam halted, raising his hands. "Shit, what shit?" He looked at the trio. "Look just tell me what's on the paper. I'm fine, I feel fine. Evil nurse poked me a lot, but besides the scars and the burns I'm good. I'm good, right?"

"According to this, physically you're fine," Morshower stated, flipping the pages.

"Then what's the deal?"

"That's just it...you're fine." Morshower motioned for him to sit down, and Sam unsteadily took his seat on the cold laboratory chair. "You died, son. For a full six and half minutes you _died_. Not to mention you had multiple hairline fractures in your lower vertebrae, a cracked collarbone, third degree burns on your upper left chest and shoulder, minor cuts, and the list goes on." The older man turned the last page. "The last thing Dr. Hausen has mentioned here is you didn't even have reddening of the cornea, which is something everyone should have had after getting sand in every pore." The General sighed heavily, rubbing his scalp. "You don't find that odd at all?"

He was tight lipped. Okay, so it was maybe a little odd, but more than anything he wanted to go home. "No."

"No?" the General echoed in obvious doubt, crossing his arms.

"No." He had to play with this or the likelihood of seeing _anyone_ not resembling a freaky Dr. Einstein was slim. "No seriously. Maybe the Matrix magically healed me, maybe that lab report is another way for crazy lady doctor to get my phone number, or maybe I'm just a typical American boy who heals faster than the speed of light?" He glanced at the men who looked less than convinced and shrugged innocently. "All I know is I have an astronomy paper due in five days and I doubt a note from the government will even convince that lunatic professor to give me a break. So... can I go now?"

"I'm afraid that choice isn't up to us," the General commented gruffly. As if on cue, the heavy steel door opened and a rush of black suits marched into the room.

Sam frowned, growing impatient. What was so fucking difficult about letting him go? Sure he had been close to death...and then dead, but he was fine now! No bruises, no bumps, hell not even red eyes. Wasn't that supposed to mean he was healthy and wouldn't grow into a fifty foot glowing blob? He wanted to go home. To go back to the way things used to be. Before the wars, death, _aliens_. Was it asking too much to just want a normal life and for the government and everyone else to just leave him alone?

"Sam Witwicky."

The teen looked up, fighting back tears of frustration. "Yeah, what do you want?"

Major Lennox came up behind him and nudged him in the shoulder as a warning. Sam conceded. It made sense; if he wanted to go home it would only harm his chances if he got snippy with the bureaucrat. "Sorry," he mumbled, getting up and shaking the man's hand. "What can I do for you?"

The seedy looking man smiled and Sam had the distinct impression of a moray eel. "I'm Advisor Theodore Galloway of the National Security Agency. I would personally like to congratulate you on your role in the current Autobot Decepticon feud, and by extension, the President's as well."

"Oh, well, you're welcome?" Sam answered, not sure where this was leading.

Galloway made an impatient gesture to General Morshower, who grudgingly handed over the doctor's report over. The thin man glanced over the notes and negligently tossed it on the lab counter. "Well seems everything is in order, looks like you're fit to go home. There's just one little thing I'd like to talk to you about, if you don't mind?"

"Uh," Sam glanced at Will who looked like he had eaten something rotten. He caught the boy's look and slowly nodded, but Sam knew he was treading on dangerous ground. "Sure," he responded.

"You see, kid," Galloway threw an arm around his shoulders in an attempt for the buddy role. It was failing miserably. It was like the creepy guy at family reunions who got just past your personal space to tell you how "adorable" you were, with the over friendly squeezes. Just made you want to run away crying to hide behind your mother's skirt. "Your alien friends are a bit wound up about how long we've been keeping you here. Now that certainly wasn't my decision-"

'_Yeah, I bet,_' Sam thought bitterly.

"-but you know how all these things go. SO, I was wondering if you would smooth things over with them, try to mend the rip that seems to have happened between our two factions." The Advisor stopped, looking Sam deep in the eyes. "You see, we were right about them. They've been nothing but trouble since they first arrived, but we're willing to look past all the red tape and give them some sort of lee way. They did stop our planet from becoming...what was it, energy? Energizer?"

'_Glad you noticed._'

"Energon?" Sam supplied, placing a fake smile.

"That's the word!" Galloway beamed. "So to cut to the chase, the President has given you a formal invitation to become the liaison between our government and your Autobot friends."

Sam stopped, apprehension growing like a knot in his stomach. Wasn't this what Optimus had asked of him just a few horrible weeks ago? He didn't want any part of this war anymore! He was finished, done. Whatever each side wanted, they could both kiss his ass. He was Samuel James Witwicky, American _teenage_ college student trying to live out every mediocre thing he could before the tender age of seventy. No, this was it.

"I'm done," he whispered.

"Sorry what was that, son?" Galloway asked.

"I said I'm _done_!" he snapped, shrugging off the Advisor's arm and turning to face the government officials. He ignored Will's hand motions to quiet down and the General's stern gaze. "You all seem to forget that I'm not even twenty. Give me another year and throw this crap on me, okay? I didn't ask for this, any of it! I just want to be left alone." He sat back in the metal chair, head in his hands.

"Sam," Will said forcefully, kneeling down before the young man. "_No one_ asked for any of this to happen, but we deal with it. Hey, I'd like to just cover my eyes too and pretend none of this shit happened, but that won't work." The boy looked up at him and Lennox dismissed the glow behind the irises as a trick of the light. "The way I see it, kid is that we have two choices. One is to try and live out a half-assed life, sliding by with what we have, but in most cases...something horrible goes wrong and we end up paying for it dearly. The other choice is to work, work with everything you've got and one day, out of the blue, you're at peace. With everything you've done at everyone you've met."

"Yeah, but that 'at peace' could be when you die," Sam snorted, smiling.

"True, kid," Will agreed. "But no one knows about what happens after that and I would much rather start my new life with a clean slate then going in with hot heels, you get my drift?"

Sam grudgingly nodded and then paused, looking at Advisor Galloway. "Wait, you said the Autobots were freaking out about how long I was in here. How long is that exactly?"

"Well-"

"-You were out for two days before today, Sam," Will interrupted.

"Gah! It's been _three days_?" he screeched, waving his hands in the air. "That means I've got only two days to do a hundred page report on Astronomical Cosmology! I-I got to get home _now_!" He sprung out of the chair and faced the government agents. "I'll think about your offer-thing, but right now I've got a life to live."

Galloway frowned and was about to object, but Sam beat him to it. "I'm sure Optimus and the others wouldn't appreciate having me kept up here any long than necessary..." Sam smirked inwardly as the man blanched and nodded for the agents to open the door.

* * *

Bumblebee sat hunched in Hanger Seven watching forlornly as the other Autobots paced about. It had been three days since he had last seen Sam, the last moment being when they had landed back on American soil. The entire voyage Sam had avoided him and every other Autobot, save Optimus. His leader and his human had sat on the deck of the aircraft carrier for hours on end simply watching the horizon, saying nothing, just looking out onto the horizon as if searching for something only the two of them were capable of witnessing. When the time came for Sam to call it a night, he would nod to Optimus and go below deck. Not a word or glance to anyone else. Both his parents and Mikaela had given the boy a wide berth, understanding the need for personal space, but Bee couldn't stand it for much longer.

Finally after arriving back in America, the yellow bot had shivered in anticipation at the thought of his friend hopping into his interior and driving _home_ with the stereo blazing and windows down. He had twittered in confusion as Sam simply held up a hand when Bee opened a door expectantly for him, giving him a "not now, Bee."

What had he done? The slumping bot gave a depressing moan and held his head in his hands. Mikaela, who was standing nearby, gave a sympathetic smile and walked over. She sat down cross-legged in front of the towering robot, placing a hand on the scratched finish.

"It's okay, Bee. Sam'll be out soon. Look here comes Major Lennox and the others! Sam won't be far behind." But she wasn't so sure. Something in Sam's eyes after the battle sent a painful chill down her spine. When he had first opened them after being dead, they had burst with life and energy. Now...

She bit her lip. Something was wrong and Bee could sense it too. Mikaela knew that the first thing her boyfriend would want to do is climb into the driver's seat of the Camero and never look back, but when his best friend had invited him in on the offer, he had simply frowned and scolded the bot like a dog jumping up. That was so wrong. Everything about this whole mess was wrong! She clutched her head, in an identical fashion to the Autobot's above her and bit back tears.

"Hey, hey, hey! Wass with all this negative energy up in here?"

Mikaela looked up to see the twins shambling over, ever-present grins plastered on their faces.

"Ya seriously, you guys are bringing this room dooown! Time to lighten up and shake loose!" Skids slurred, slapping Bumblebee on the shoulder. The taller robot was unprepared and collapsed on the ground from the sudden shift in weight. Mikaela scrambled to get out of the way as the Camero groaned and glared at the pair.

"My mad."

"That's my _bad_, stupid!" Mudflap jeered, slamming his fist into his brother's. "Bad enough baby bot has to wait for his man toy and now he's got to listen to your ugly voice!"

Bumblebee made a "shush" gesture, glancing to his other brothers and they turned to look at the commotion. He picked up Optimus scanning the trio, assessing what was going on. All he needed right now was for everyone to think him and Sam had an affair of sorts conspiring. That was just ridiculous.

"Who you calling 'ugly', we got the same damn voice, moron! And maybe I was just trying to get his thought processor off sparking the kid-"

"Well maybe he wants to get off sparking the-"

Bee slammed both bots' heads down into the concrete floor, muffling any further nonsense. When the two began to struggle, he quickly threw them out the open hanger door, into the courtyard as Optimus and the others approached.

"Jeez, Bee-"

"Yeah, just cause you got a surplus in energy don't mean-"

The yellow Autobot grasped the door's handle and hurriedly slid it down, the sound echoing in the hanger and everyone present turning to look at the disturbance. Bee chittered an apology and all went back to work. The Autobot leader, however, turned to face him.

"Is everything all right? I know the twins can be unbearable at times." Optimus vented his intakes as a human form of a sigh.

Bumblebee nodded and switched his speech. "**I am just missing Sam, sir.**"

Mikaela frowned as the two Autobots began to speak in their native tongue. She knew they were talking about Sam, and the way she figured it, he was her boyfriend, and therefore some form of her business. She was absolutely sure Optimus knew something about Sam and she was determined to wring it out of the gigantic life form if necessary. She felt a tug on her pants and looked down to see Wheelie petting her calf.

"Sorry to disturb you, warrior goddess, but wonder boy is coming out."

She smiled down at the small bot. "Thanks sweety." The RC transformer grinned and squealed after her as she ran towards the quiet looking boy coming out of the corridor. She saw as he looked up at her and the familiar lopsided Witwicky grin greeted her. She threw her arms around him, vowing never to let go. The stubble on his cheek tickled her face and she moved so she could forcefully kiss the young man.

"'Kaela...can't...breathe!" he rasped through the kiss.

"Oops, sorry!" she laughed as he desperately took a breath. He smiled down at her and kissed her gently. It was soft and Mikaela felt warmth spread through every vein.

"I've got something to ask you," he whispered, glancing at the Autobots who had not yet noticed his presence. He had asked Lennox and Epps to remain quiet about the subject, although both felt it was a mistake.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" she asked, concerned. His voice was so serious and...foreign. She frowned. Something was up.

Sam sighed. "I'm going back to college and it would mean the world to me if you could come with me, just for a few days."

"Sure," she agreed, brushing some loose hair behind her ear. "I'll go get Bee." She turned to call for the yellow bot but she was immediately pulled back.

"No!" he hissed. The look on her face made him soften and apologize. "Sorry, just...I just want us to go. No aliens right now...I just can't deal with it."

"Sam," she said quietly, "he's your _friend_." When he didn't respond, she continued. "He's been miserable, Sam. He's suffering and now you just want to leave him? Just like that?"

"No, just right now I want to be a normal teen, even if it's for a few short days. And that means no psychotic megalomaniac Decepticons, no long suffering Autobot leaders...and no self driving Cameros." The look in his hazel eyes made Mikaela stop breathing. He really was hurting. "Please, 'Kaela?"

"Sure, Sam," she whispered, resting her forehead against his. "Let's go be normal for a few days." His thankful smile brought back the warmth and she couldn't help return the gesture. Out of all the humans who knew about Transformers, they were two of a kind. Alone except for each other in a conspiracy of galactic proportions.

Sam turned and nodded to one of the government agents who touched his earpiece awaiting orders. The man opened the strict black SUV and waited until both teenagers climbed in. The vehicle slowly crawled out of the hanger undetected except for one small pair of optics.

Wheelie groaned. '_Just great, she left me! Me, after all I done for her. Drops me like a broken toy for wonder boy. I don't know why I put up with such dames._' He looked around and settled on the kid's Camero. "Hey you!" he shouted up. The Autobot looked down curiously. "Just thought I'd let you know your human and mine up and left the hanger all conspicuous-like." Wheelie yelped as the yellow bot rushed past him, transforming with a blue rush of energy into the four wheeled vehicle. With a screech of rubber and tire smoke, Bee was off, chasing after the SUV's direction.

Bumblebee followed the government transport onto the freeway where the vehicle began to smoothly dodge in an out of traffic. The yellow bot wanted to laugh. If he could keep up with Arcee, a pathetic Ford wasn't going to be any match. He scanned each vehicle as he sped by and quickly relocated Sam's shuttle.

Why was his human doing this? Why was he leaving him?

Bee felt an incoming transmission and played the feed as he accelerated to catch up to Sam. "**It's best to let him be for now, old friend. He has a lot to cope with and I feel that fate is not yet done with that boy.**"

"**But sir-**"

"**Let him go, Bumblebee,**" Optimus ordered gently.

The Camero let out a pathetic low wail and dimmed his headlights, pulling over onto the shoulder of the highway.

* * *

A/N: What a thoroughly depressing first chapter 0.o I really tried writing something upbeat, funny, or sexy and THIS is what happened? Yeesh. This isn't an angst-ridden fic! Maybe I was just upset that I had to work in an hour or something? Oh well, hugs for Bee because he needs it. AND I WANT MY OWN WHEELIE!!! Seriously! Was he not the cutest little RC alien ever! I want him NAO!

Either that or a mini Optimus and Megs. I would love them and hold them and put pink bows on them and make them play house and have tea parties :3

OMG I need sleep D:

**ALL HAIL MEGATRON X OPTIMUS!!!**

I'm out!

~Jenn


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow...I take it there're a few Bee/Sam fans out there huh? :P Nice to hear such a positive response to the first chapter although the angst had me wanting to listen to AQUA just to feel happy again (or that music would have driven me insane).

So I was cruising Youtube and on my "recommended for you" section was a vlog entitled: Transformers 2: Worst Move EVER. And I did this thing 0_0? I watched it, and the two guys ranting was funny, but the searing _hate_ I felt from them was, I think, unfounded. ANYONE who was a fan of Transformers knew the bloody movie was going to be nothing but loud noises, Megan Fox and WWE robots...so why all the hate? Yes there were unnecessary things like the Mom eating reefer brownies, the dogs humping and Simmons' ASS (scarred for life), but I thought the low brow humour and cheesy dialogue was cute. And never once did I think the Twins were a "racial stereotype". If anything I raised an eyebrow at Jazz in the first movie. I think some people just need to lighten up and start eating their cereal with 2% instead of moose piss.

**Sam Witwicky: Project Anomaly**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters or storyline regarding the Transformers universe both comic/television and movie (2007/2009). They are copy written to Hasbro, DreamWorks, and Paramount Pictures. I am just a twisted individual with spare time on her hands creating a warped version of the franchise.

**General Warnings:** Language, graphic violence, torture, possible rape, explicit sexual situations between robotic and non-robotic life forms, and of course; Sam's neurotic behaviour.

**Warnings for this chapter: **Language and sexual situations.

"Normal Speech"

'_Internal Thought_'

"_**Cybertronian**_"

"-_Radio Transmission-_"

**Chapter Two: "Party Crasher"**

_**In which there are overloading robots and Sam starts to relive... puberty?**_

"In a cosmic sense, we've just woken up from a very long dream. Now, we have quantitative answers for where are we, what is all this, and...what time is it. You see, a man's telescope is the very essence of-"

Sugar.

Sam's hand right hand twitched towards his backpack lying at his feet. There was a strict rule that _no_ food be present in lecture halls, but...

Sam's mouth began to salivate and that strange throbbing was back. At first, back at the military hanger, it felt like he had been watching a horror flick and the adrenaline was surging through him. He had written it off as excitement and stimulus from the battle, not giving it a second thought. Now, it was more like he had been running for miles and his heart was pounding in his head. Sam rubbed his forehead and felt the beads of perspiration gathering at his temple.

'_Just great,_' he thought grumpily. It wasn't bad enough he was craving a gasoline tankard of syrup or even better; a fifty foot cinnamon bun oozing with melted icing sugar, maybe even with a cream cheese filling...

"Dude!" Leo hissed nudging him in the shoulder. "You're drooling all over your textbook!"

Sam wiped his mouth hurriedly and used the bottom hem of his t-shirt to smear the residual saliva off the dampened page. He smiled sheepishly at his friend who only looked at him incredulously and went back to listening to the pompous lecturer-

"-who is a brilliant scientist and should be revered above God, Himself. But, I'm getting off topic. Every star in every galaxy is made of the same atoms, but these atoms constitute only about four percent of the substance of the universe. All of what we see is a trace constituent. Now we know how long we've been here, as a universe. And that is thirteen point seven five billion year, a number we have proven-"

False.

Sam grimaced as he chewed on a piece of sugar encrusted candy he had covertly swiped from the side pocket of his bag. He could taste the chemical imperfections, the artificial sweetener and fillers. He spat the chewed glob into his hand and looked for a place to wipe it. Finding none, he flicked it inconspicuously into Leo's open laptop case. He needed _pure_ glucose. Carbs, he needed those too. A big fat, hot out of the oven, loaf of French bread, with herbs spices and garlic butter. Sam wiped another sluggish trail of spit, before anyone could reprimand him.

What was with him? Sure he'd had food cravings before, but this was ridiculous! Sam's left leg started to twitch up and down, a dull tapping filling the room. He bit the end of his pen as another throb pulsated through his body, seeming to originate from his heart. _Was_ he having a heart attack? He frowned. '_I'm way too young for that._'

So what could it be then? He sporadically looked around the room for anything resembling information on the subject he was trying to analyze. The chalkboard held nothing, the text below him held useless (and misguided) data on the planetary bodies and physics. His eyes settled on the portable computer Leo was playing Solitaire on with a less than enthusiastic expression.

"I need to borrow that," Sam whispered.

"What? My laptop?"

"Yeah, just for a few seconds."

"No, man. I'm doing my notes, get your own," he frowned.

"Look," he hissed, grasping the curly haired boy's collar and dragging him forward until they were eye to eye. "I may or may not be having a heart attack and would just like to know if I can rule that little itsy bitsy possibility out! Okay?"

Leo's eyes widened. "You think you're having a heart attack, bro?"

"No. Yes. I don't know," Sam huffed, letting go of his friend's shirt. "I just need some info, okay dude?"

"Mr. Witwicky..."

Sam groaned. '_Not now._'

"Would you like to once again share your vast knowledge with the rest of the class, or am I safe to continue with _my _lecture?" Professor Colan asked snidely.

Before Sam could answer, Leo interjected. "No, sir, I think he's having a heart attack."

The seedy looking man was less than convinced. "I'm getting extremely tired of these little pranks." He smiled, as charmingly as he could to the young women seated in the first row. "Such activities reflect a malnourished and juvenile mind." The girls tittered.

'_Malnourished is right,_' Sam agreed. He threw his text and notebook into his backpack and stood up, looking at his astronomy professor. "I'm going to run and get a slurpie, you want one?"

Colen's face reddened. "Mr. Witwicky, need I remind you, you have a report due tomorrow, and since you're such an expert in the matter on cosmology, I'm assigning you double the word count. "

"So, you don't want one?"

"OUT!"

Sam sighed in frustration as he walked out of the campus convenience store with a grocery bag full of artificial sweets, soda, and potato chips. He gnawed absently on the straw of his slurpie, the cup's contents long gone. The pulsing was gone too, for the moment. Well, it obviously wasn't a heart attack because he hadn't keeled over on the sidewalk yet. Maybe he was just lacking sleep, nutrients, and peace.

He shrugged. It was probably just the past few months catching up to him. Getting a girlfriend, having a transforming car, an alien war, _college_. That could take a lot out of you. He groaned when he remembered the report he hadn't even started yet was now double the workload. '_Well scrap sleep. Looks like I'm going to be doing an all nighter._'

Out of the corner of the eye he saw a flash of yellow and looked up in surprise. His smile faded when he realized it was a convertible with three girls singing wildly too some pop song. Sam dumped the empty cup into a nearby trashcan and rubbed his arm absently. He missed that crazy chirping lummox. The look on Bee's face when he had told him 'no'...it hurt, but he just couldn't deal with it then, and he wasn't sure if he could deal with it now.

Regardless, he was positive that he couldn't live a life without the spunky robot.

* * *

Two blocks away, a yellow Camero with twin cobalt stripes sluggishly rolled down the street. There was minimal traffic except for the blonde girls who had whipped passed him, one pulling down the collar of her tank to show her cleavage. Luckily, he had bled a tint into the "windows" so they could not see the vehicle was unmanned. Bumblebee was vastly confused by human behaviour. Wanting to know why a human would display such skin to a stranger, he accessed a local WIFI connection and logged on to the internet, looking for any information on the subject. What he _found_ were video feeds of something called 'Girls Gone Wild'. Naively opening the casts had been a mistake.

_Humans_. They had a completely backwards way of communication. They would vocalize one thing and the definition would be something of the polar opposite. No wonder there was so much confusion and conflict on the planet.

He refocused his attention on the task at hand. He quickly applied his brakes and swung into the nearest angle parking stall. Sam had stopped moving, seemingly content to lean himself on the streetlamp not fifty yards away. Bee's optic scanners activated and he gave a low warble in confusion as readings came in from his human. Sam always had exhibited radiation both from contact with the alien artefacts and the Transformers themselves, but they seemed to be elevated. The boy's internal temperature was an alarming 103.2 degrees Fahrenheit and there was also a high level of current electricity surrounding him.

What was going on? Bee thought it safe and not to mention protocol to inform Optimus of the situation. Sam was his primary concern and even though the boy thought it best that they be separated, the yellow Autobot was not about to agree.

**.....Opening Com Link. Cybertronian ID required. Verifying...**

**.....Access Granted. **

**Scanning frequencies....Initial scan of two Cybertronian signatures...**

Bumblebee frowned. Only two? His primary function was a tactical scouting unit and his scanners and sensory preceptors were the latest upgrade. It must be another storm at the N.E.S.T. site. His processor identified the two signatures as Arcee and Sideswipe. He opted for Arcee.

**...Initializing transmission.**

**"-**_**Arcee. I require a signal boost to Optimus. For some unknown reason, I cannot transmit the entire length**_**.-"**

**"-**_**No can do, Baby Bot. The big guy has me on a retrieval mission. Try Swipe, he should be more available**_**.-"**

Bumblebee sputtered angrily. It was just like that maddening bot to, as the humans so eloquently put, push his buttons. **"-**_**This is of the utmost importance, Arcee. Optimus must acquire this data on said subject.-"**_

_**"-I'm sure he'll be just fine. You can inform him soon.-"**_ the other scout transmitted flippantly. _**"-After all, you're the one I'm retrieving.-"**_

The Camero cursed in his native tongue and abruptly ended the broadcast. He was in for it. No one ever noticed when he slipped away from base in the past eons, so why now? He chirped in annoyance and pulled out as Sam resumed walking. He was this boy's guardian, he should be _guarding_ him, not sitting around in a bunker listening to the twins banter until he wanted to rip his audio processors out by their wires!

He leisurely pulled into the student parking as he watched Sam enter his "dorm" building. Wanting to spend as much time with the boy as possible, Bee surmised that it would be in both their interests if he went into stasis mode for the remainder of the day. Arcee would have minimal chance of picking up his signature, for the time being, and he would be allowed that much more interaction with Sam. Bee hummed peacefully at the thought of an extensive drive with his human.

* * *

"Hey, beautiful!" Sam grinned, opening his door to the site of Mikaela lounging on his bed. The mechanic was reading some sort of grease monkey magazine and she looked up with a scowl, but her chocolate eyes were smiling.

"You know what, Sam? I'm not some pet you can just leave in your room to come home to every night."

"Of course not," he agreed, throwing the bag of junk food next to his desk. "A pet loves it when their master comes home. Jumping up and down and giving wet kisses." His gaze landed on her moist lips which immediately twitched with suppressed laughter. "Yeah...that's hot."

Mikaela gave a burst of laughter and rose off the bed, greeting him with a hug and a serious kiss. "You know," she breathed, pulling away from lip locking a few moments later, "a pet likes to get her belly rubbed once in a while..."

"Whoa-" Sam grunted, fixing her with a wide eyed expression. The throbbing was back, but it had moved southwards.

The brunette smirked and jumped back on the bed, flexing her bare feet in a playful fashion. "You want to go out tonight?"

"Yeah! That'd be-" Sam stopped and groaned, falling into his desk chair and rubbing his forehead. "I can't. Just remembered I got like a bazillion page report due tomorrow for Professor Anal."

"You _didn't_ start that yet?" Mikaela chided. "Sam, talk about procrastination!"

"'Keala you can go out if you want, I don't want you cooped up in here anymore." Sam grinned looking pointedly at her. "Besides, I doubt I'll get much work done with you hanging around 'bored'."

"I could help," she argued, scrunching her nose. "Besides, fresh air is overrated."

"You went out?"

"For about five minutes before the cat calls and 'hey baby's' started ringing. Seriously? Is it a guy's destiny to evolve from a prick in high school to a full blown cocksucker in college?"

Sam feigned horror. "_Language_, missy!"

"Whatever," she chuckled. She got off his bed again to rummage through the bag he had brought with him. She sighed, "What is this?"

"Food," he replied, getting up and immediately looking in it too.

"There's like a hundred pixie sticks in here!"

"And they're all mine!"

Mikaela sighed again as she watched her love interest scarf the grocery bag from her and begin to open all the neon straws, piling the sugar crystals in the middle of his desk. He turned on his lamp and began to divide the sugar into sections. Okay, this was just getting weird.

"You going to snort that if I leave?"

"Huh?"

Mikaela rolled her eyes. Never a dull moment with this one. Maybe she just needed a break from his behaviour. She walked over and threw on a sweater and slipped on her shoes. "I think I will go out for a walk, it'd be better if it was a drive." Sam's shoulders immediately tensed and she regretted her choice in words. "Sam, I'm-"

"Hey, it's okay. I know..." He refused to look her way and turned on his desktop instead, loading the internet and Word. "I got to get cracking on this," he smiled. "You sure you're going to be okay by yourself?"

Before she could answer, the door opened and Leo burst in, an angry expression plastered on his face. "What the HELL, man?"

Sam just stared, dumbfounded. "What the hell, what?" he asked.

"You just ditch class for the entire day, not saying a thing, 'cept 'I think I might be having a heart attack'?"

Mikaela raised an eyebrow, fixing Sam with a serious look. "Heart attack, Sam?"

"It was nothing really," he replied lamely.

"Yeah, nothing," Leo snorted. "Guy practically bites my face off trying to get my laptop, not to mention he drooled all over his desk and pissed off Colen." The older boy sank into his bed. "Nothing at all."

Sam fidgeted under his girlfriend's gaze. "Okay okay. So maybe I overreacted and slobbered on my books and didn't feel like listening to a hack! Doesn't mean we need to get so worked up." He absently scratched his arm as he felt a twinge. To top it off, they were both staring at him. "What?"

"How tall are you, Sam?" Mikaela asked abruptly.

"Huh?"

She deadpanned. "Let me put it to you this way, Mr. Clueless. If I looked on your driver's licence, what would it say under your height?"

"I don't know, five foot eleven I think, why?"

"No way, bro, you got to be taller," Leo stated, getting up and measuring himself back to back with the other boy. "I'm five-ten and you're taller than me by more than one inch."

"Whatever, are we going to sit around all night discussing a growth spurt or are you two going to let me get my stupid report done?" he asked grumpily.

"Okay, Chuckles, we'll go," Mikaela said, eyeing him. "Have fun, we'll be back around midnight to help you out. Sound good?"

"Sure," he smiled, leaning over and kissing her. "Bring me back some food?"

Mikaela groaned and tugged Leo after her.

Sam laughed quietly and inched his way over to his desk, looking at the PC with unadulterated hatred. "I so don't want to do this report..." And so an online game was started and lasted until eight pm. Sam glanced at his clock and swore, this was not going well. He now had twelve hours to complete this paper or he was sure his astronomy days were finished. Not to mention his credits this year.

He rubbed his head, trying to clear his vision. He couldn't be that tired, could he? Sam blinked rapidly as his eyes remained clouded and the computer screen began to twitch like static.

'_Just great,_' he thought gratingly, standing up and going into the washroom. He winced when the lights turned on, positive that 60 watts never hurt before. Pain immediacy pierced behind his eyes and he cried out clutching his head. A migraine, seriously? He never got those. He frantically felt for the light switch, turning it off and sitting on the cold tiled floor. What was wrong with him?

"SHIT!" he cursed, clutching his chest as the pulsating resumed. It felt as if his heart was pumping liquid fire through every vein and pore in his body. He was sweating profusely. He looked at the floor and his eyes widened as he saw clear red droplets falling from him. No fucking way. He was sweating blood. Sam groaned rolling onto the cool floor, rubbing his chest. This wasn't happening. The heat, it hurt too much.

Sam half rose and crawled on the floor out into the main bedroom, determined to call Mikaela. Something was horribly wrong.

'_I need to call 'Kaela...I need to get..to a...hospital......I...need..._'

Before any other thought could happen, Sam blacked out.

* * *

"_**Don't be afraid, fleshling. No harm will befall you.**_"

Sam looked around at the empty nothingness around him. Occasionally there was a flicker of electricity, a spark to ghost a light into the dark around him. '_Where the hell am I?_'

"_**You are with me and I am and always will be.**_"

Well that was useful? Sam tried to follow the voice. It was mechanical for sure, but something about it was soothing, like the hum of an engine or the ticking of a clock. It was old, very old.

"_**Not yet, young one. Know this; you have always had a great destiny and that, in the end, will end my war.**_"

Sam awoke with a start, he looked around him wiping his eyes of the sleepy haze. He was in his dorm, hunched over his desk.

'_Okay....I swore I was dying on the floor a few seconds ago,_' he thought. The alarm clock only read 12:13am. He glanced at the computer screen and his eyes widened comically. '_No way!_' There on the screen, was a page on Astrological Cosmology. He glanced at the bottom left and his jaw dropped. _473 pages?!_ He scrolled amongst the pages, quickly glancing through the context.

"Well it's not bullshit, this is the actual facts, but how the hell-"

Sam groaned, grasping his chest again. '_You got to be kidding me!_' The pain was back, but the steady thrumming beat was gone. It felt like he was touching an electric fence or he had stuck his finger in a socket. Jolts of current ran through his system causing him to violently spasm on the floor.

"Got...to get..._help_!" Sam gasped, crawling on the floor. He reached up and twisted the door knob, swinging open the door and inching his way out into the hallway. Luckily it was late at night and most of the dorm's occupant's had either gone out to get themselves piss drunk or...

Sam scowled as he heard moans and grunts coming from more than once adjacent room. Sure, he was spazzing out on the ground and his classmates were having a freak fest not twenty feet from him. Why not?

As soon as it had appeared the searing pain was gone. Sam coughed, holding his chest and repeatedly hit his head on the floor in frustration. This was bad. Just then, the cravings were assaulting his body once more. Only this time, it wasn't for something as structurally simple as glucose or carbohydrates.

Sam sniffed, there was something close, something he _needed_. He scowled, no it wasn't a smell. His hand outstretched, fingers twitching, feeling. There it was. He opened the door to his left, completely disregarding the couple who were otherwise engaged.

"Hey whoa, man!" the guy screamed, covering up and leaving his partner exposed. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"_Justin!_" the girl screeched. She stopped and eyed Sam her expression brightening. "Hey wait, is this that threesome you promised me?"

"_What?!_" Justin gaped. "NO, babe. I don't know this dude! And I was talking about another chick, not another guy!"

Sam frowned moving past the two and looking out the window at the parking lot below. There it was. His hand traced the glass teasingly, not noticing the flicker of lights racing under his skin.

* * *

**...Systems Online.**

Bee's optics flickered once and immediately scanned the parking lot and building entrance. His processor's were in overdrive with readings coming in about an unknown energy source. The Autobot warbled, confused. It was foreign to this planet, but the only thing he could recall outsourcing this much power had come from Cybertron.

The sound of a closing door brought the bipedal alien from his thoughts and he sputtered in surprise. '_Sam?_' The boy was walking towards him, but his gate was...odd. It was cautious, yet direct. Regardless, Bee flickered his headlights in welcome at Sam. It had been so long. As he drew closer warnings were sounding regarding the readings coming from the boy, but Bumblebee was more concerned about the fact that he needed to rectify the situation with his human.

"-_Why did you leave me? Why couldn't you just stay? Because my world is nothing without you-" _

Bee cut off the radio as the beeping on his screen reached a new pitch. He began to reverse as electricity danced off his armour plating. What was going on?

Sam stopped in front of the Camero's hood, leaning over and running both hands along the cobalt stripes. Bee shivered as the current pulsated through his system, frying some of his circuits. It hurt.

Sam watched, in a daze as the vehicle began to back away, but not flee. What was wrong? Why was it leaving? He _needed_ it. "What's the matter?" he whispered following the retreating car. "Don't go."

Bee stopped. The tone that request was asked in, he couldn't refuse, even if the boy was a walking electrical storm. The Autobot gave a low groan and dimmed his headlights, powering down as much as he could without completely shutting off. If Sam was going to touch him again it would be best if there was minimal self electrical discharge as possible.

"That's better," Sam commended, kneeling down and tracing the headlight with his index finger. The hunger was ripping at his insides, filling every nerve and fibre. He knew this as truth; if he didn't get what he needed soon, something bad would happen. His tongue flickered out, tasting the metal and shuddering at the cold smooth texture. It tasted, _good_.

'_NO! We're not hurting Bee! Whatever you want you're going to have to get it somewhere else!_'

'_**We need material. We need sustenance.**_'

'_Yeah, well good for us, but we're not sucking on a Camero!_' Sam watched through his own eyes as he began to mouth the headlight, nibbling on the rim and nuzzling the grill. '_Stop it! I am NOT making out with my car! No! Off!_' To say he was going to freak was an understatement. Here he was trapped in his own mind (which would have been a scary thing regardless of the hostile mental takeover) while his body was currently stuck between either eating his friend or dry humping him.

And...Bee was doing nothing.

Oh yeah, this robot was a regular brain trust. He couldn't tell that something was wrong with him?

Bumblebee was confused. No diagnostic he ran was matching Sam's behaviour. He had obtained that what the boy was doing with his mouth was a signal of affection and Bee was more than happy to receive it, but then in off moments, he would bite his armour and exoskeleton and teeth it, which was a sign of feeding.

His confusion grew as the boy rose and once again teased his hood, pressing his lower body against Bee's grill. Sam whimpered, there was just hunger. That's all he felt and he needed this feeling satiated.

"-_Frankly, I don't know what you're after and you're not about to give up are you-?_"

'_Ugh, Bee you moron! RUN!_'

'_**Beginning material transfer...**_'

Sam watched in horror as Bee's plating began to disintegrate like grains of sand and flow into his fingertips. He heard the bot groan and turned his anger towards the life form residing in his head. '_Oh no, you aren't!_'

Sam bit his lip willing the unknown presence out. There was no way he was going to harm his best friend again, let alone eat him with smile on his face. But it hurt, this ache. He needed this energy gone and fast. Why was he feeling so strung out anyways?

'_**Energy needed for initial transformation-**_'

'_Shut up, shut up, shut UP! I don't want to hear from you. Get out!_'

'_**Energy needed for initial-**_'

'_Ah ah ah, NO! Out now! I don't want to hear it!_'

Bumblebee watched as his human clutched his head , backing away slightly. He warbled in concern, inching forward until he was touching him again. The boy was in pain.

"I want this out now!" he growled. Sam reached out then, touching the yellow paint and gasped as energy flowed from him into the bot. All of a sudden, Bee's spark flared a ghostly blue and began to spin rapidly. The bot groaned again as a steady vibration thrummed through his system. Energy levels were spiralling out of control and Bee vented his systems, trying to relieve some of the pressure and heat building in his core.

Was Sam aware of what he was doing? Energy transfer was a primary action in interfacing, something he was sure, humans referred to as 'sex'. If this continued, Bee was sure he was going to overload and very quickly. He tried to reverse but to no avail. Sam grasped his hood, using his fingers like claws, not knowing he was outputting a magnetic force, keeping the bot in place. The boy hissed, breathing on the yellow armour as he began to rub frantically against the grated metal.

This felt so _good_. The friction was nearly unbearable and the pulsing current looping between the two felt like every nerve was experiencing an orgasm. Sam bit his lip drawing blood and moaning as the taste reminded him of the metal he had mouthed before.

"SAM!"

He looked up to see both Mikaela and Leo running up towards them, confusion and disgust written on their faces.

"Dude _why_ are you humping your car?_" _Leo asked with wide eyes.

"Sam what's wrong, tell me!" Mikaela ordered, grasping his shoulder. She gasped, covering her mouth as she saw her boyfriend's skin. The exposed arms were...alight. There were glowing lights racing under the skin like currents, some stopping and flickering before moving along their path once more. The boy's face was twisted in pleasure and his breath unsteady. Mikaela shook him, trying to snap him out of it and get him off the car before something _really_ insane happened.

Too late.

Sam screamed suddenly and a high pitched whine could be heard coming from the Autobot. Mikaela and Leo were thrown to the ground as a wave of blue energy exploded from the two. The brunette recovered first, getting up and running back to Sam. He was out cold, and Bee wasn't any better.

"What the _fuck_!" Leo screamed.

* * *

Thousands of miles away to the west of New York, the remaining Autobots and the N.E.S.T. team were gathered discussing intel and their next operations. Optimus suddenly stopped as his signature levels spiked alarmingly. There was a significant source of alien energy radiating east of their location "What-" he began.

"Sir!" a private called to Lennox. "We're picking up an unknown eruption of energy in the New York state. The readings are off the chart!"

Optimus glanced at his troops. There was only one thing they were familiar with that outsourced this type of power.

The Allspark.

* * *

A/N: A bit of a short chapter, I just wanted to cut it off there or else this would be a super long one and I've had an experience with the website cutting off my chapters if they get too long. Does that happen to anybody else?

Kate demanded I use lyrics from the song "Missing you" by 1st Lady for Bee's first song of the story. She says it's the perfect song for when Bee saw Sam dead in Egypt . Here's a link --- www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=pu6vV1p1y6I. I swear that girl is a mushy pile of fluff. Anyone feel that music influences your writing? Sure does to me. Don't ask why...but I was constantly replaying "Tambourine" by Eve when I was writing the Sam feeling up Bee part in this chapter. WTF me. 0_o' Ugh I don't know anymore. All I know is if it has a butt shaking beat, I dig it.

**Review Responses:**

**Rubyswordmaster –** A thank ya! I have a confession...the story controls me. I have minimal influence and I'm just a tool! I'm scared! I liked the movie too! That one line Bee said in the movie did almost make me cry. It was "You are the person I care for most in my life, and if there is anything you need I won't be far away." Tear jerker! Hope you liked this chapter! (:

**Cocoa Jamboree- **MUAH! The mystery continues. :3

**jozs001- **Thanks! Oh and don't worry, if I start slacking, Kate will cut off a toe every day I'm late. D:

**Kemotolvm- **Oh don't you worry, those warnings are there for a reason ;) It's going to be interesting writing bot on bot action. I can't really watch my vacuum cleaner hump my toaster and take notes, so I'll have to wing it. Hopefully it works :S lol. And there will be major Autobot _and_ Decepticon interactions for Sam!

**ryka phoenix- **HA like stupid little human Sam can stay away from the mighty Bee forever!!! He shall lose that fight horribly XD. Hope you liked it!

**KnucklesRedFury207.2-** Lol I like your name. And no worries I have an evil task master with a cat-o-nine tails standing over me as I type. There will be plenty more. I don't control the story, but I'm aiming for up to or more than 25 chapters (:

**CuriousDreamWeaver- **Thanks! :D Yah, I don't get stories that start off with him being cool as a cucumber. Dude just went through a war, I'm sure there was at least some angst and trauma going on lol.

**Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma – **Glad you liked it and hope you liked this one. It had a little robot/human teasing going on lol.

**Jane Pierre – **Thankies! (: I'm actually impressed Sam is taking it as well as he is. If I went through all that, I think I would move to Hawaii and become a coconut vender :S

All right yo, I'm out. Thankfully the weekend is here and I'll get some good writing time in. I want to write at least three chapters this weekend so if I get busy next week, I'll have them ready to post and a certain SOMEONE won't poke my retinas out with a needle 0_o.

**MEGxOPT 3**

~Jenn


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This calls for some of the bubbleh! I don't know I'm just happy to be writing again *gushes*. LOL so for some random Shia inspiration I watched like 4 episodes of Even Stevens. Holy mother of god, he was still cute as a button back then XD

You know, I'm not sure why Michael Bay gets such a bad rap. Yes, sometimes the plot isn't all that connected and there's always bangs and blow ups but honestly...there's WAY worse movies out there. Like Toxic Avenger...yeesh. Anyways I was watching The Island a few moments ago and the last song on the soundtrack came on called "My name is Lincoln". .com/watch?v=ZHuTxNIpdeM Stupid song makes me tear up EVERY BLOODY TIME!!! I don't know, it just reminds me of the scene after a great battle and two friends/lovers see each other again. THAT'S IT I need some happy music stat ):

**Sam Witwicky: Project Anomaly**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters or storyline regarding the Transformers universe both comic/television and movie (2007/2009). They are copy written to Hasbro, DreamWorks, and Paramount Pictures. I am just a twisted individual with spare time on her hands creating a warped version of the franchise.

**General Warnings:** Language, graphic violence, torture, possible rape, explicit sexual situations between robotic and non-robotic life forms, and of course; Sam's neurotic behaviour.

**Warnings for this chapter:**

"Normal Speech"

'_Internal Thought_'

"_**Cybertronian**_"

"-_Radio Transmission-_"

**Chapter Three: On the Run**

_**In which there is more than one awkward moment.**_

**...Systems Online.**

Bee's optics flickered once and then glowed brilliantly as he awoke. He was still in alt mode, thank Primus. As his scanners finished observing the area he noted there was a crowd surrounding them. Mikaela still knelt down beside Sam, tears running over her face and the human Leo was screaming frantically into a cell phone.

"Look I don't know what happened, we just found him lying in the parking lot like this!" he lied to the emergency operator. "Yeah, he's breathing, he's just unconscious. T-there was a blast of electricity. Maybe a transformer blew, I don't know! Just hurry up!"

Mikaela looked at Bee, realizing he had awoken as she heard the subtle clicks and wurs of his Cybertronian parts. "You need to call Optimus," she whispered. "We need to get him out of here."

There was no way that he could respond to her without alarming the humans nearby. Luckily, she was anything but slow and motioned to Leo to help her with the unconscious boy. "We need to get him in Bee and go. The crowd's too big for us to do anything right now."

"Hey where you guys going with him? You should wait for the ambulance," one student stated and others readily agreed.

"Look they're going to take their sweet time in getting here so help us move him into the Camero's back seat or shove off!" Leo growled.

"Okay man, settle. Just support his back and neck."

Four students helped Mikaela and Leo carry Sam into Bee's backseat, a heartfelt "sorry" was issued when Sam's head collided with the metal frame. The blood was ignored on Mikaela's orders.

Mikaela jumped into the driver's seat, shutting the door none too gently. Grasping the steering wheel and hissing a "go" giving Leo barely enough time to clamber in before the Camero peeled out of the parking lot, turning, and seeming to go in the direction of the City Hospital. Once a mile away from view, Bee swerved down a narrow alley, not hesitating to collide with debris littering the path.

"Holy Christ, watch it!" Leo squawked, raising his hands in defence.

Mikaela's grip tightened on the steering wheel, until her knuckles were white. "Stupid stupid, STUPID!" she muttered, clenching her teeth.

"-_So painful to me, hits right through me. Don't you understand, oh my little girl?-_"

"Shut _up_, Bee," she seethed, glaring at the radio.

"-_You're driving me crazy! Come on, lil hunny-_"

Mikaela slammed her foot into the car's floorboard as hard as she could, knowing well that no matter how hard she kicked, the Autobot wouldn't be fazed. That did not deter the radio from shutting off in a scratch of static, however.

Bumblebee noticed a closed construction site and immediately burst through the locked gates, wanting this awkward drive to be over. Contrary to her belief, Mikaela could do damage to his interior, his armour was situated on his exterior only when in his alt mode. Scanning the area, and finding no human life forms present, Bee braked and threw open his doors. As soon as the two had dragged Sam out, once again not paying attention as the boy's head hit the dirt floor, he transformed into his true form wanting to give his human a quick check before hailing Optimus.

"Bee what did you do to him!" Mikaela demanded, glowering at the altered vehicle.

Said bot raised both hands in defence, backing into a concrete wall, trying to keep her from attacking. He hadn't done a thing and now she was accusing him of Sam's situation? Bumblebee was being extremely cautious around her. In his frequent down time he had researched humans and found the subject know as "cheating" was a catalyst for violence amongst females.

Bee never felt the need for talking. He liked to observe and remain aloof from the general discussion, perhaps which had something to do with his combat status as a spy and recon specialist. His choice in monitoring conversations rather than participating in them, had granted the younger Autobot the uncanny ability of an almost telepathic perception.

However, there came a time where an explanation was necessary and Bee doubted there were enough songs on the planet to keep Mikaela at bay. He feared her wrath more than any Decepticon's.

"I can assure you, Mikaela I am not responsible for current events. Sam's symptoms are strange to me and we must get him to Optimus and the others as soon as possible." The yellow bot straightened, fixing the glaring brunette with a serious expression. "I doubt that only Autobots felt that presence. They will begin an investigation..."

"HA! An 'investigation'," she scoffed, crossing her arms. "Decepticons don't investigate anything!"

"Decepticons?" Leo squeaked. "Those big, ugly, sharp toothed droids?" He cried out holding his head in his palms. "Not again!"

"Stow it, Leo," Mikaela snapped. "If they come, they come. We deal with them like always."

"Not to be rude," Bee interjected. "But seeing as I am the only Autobot amongst us four, and the fact that humans are rather ineffective, even with weaponry, to destroy our kind.." He stopped when the girl started towards him. Bee scrambled out of the way, once again backing up against the wall looking for escape.

"_Don't you dare finish that sentence!_" she hissed, eyes blazing. "Soldiers like William Lennox and Robert Epps have dedicated their lives to fighting alongside you scrapheaps to help you win _your _war, and you're calling them 'ineffective'?" Tears suddenly began to roll down her cheeks and she hastily wiped them away, turning her back to the dejected bot.

Bumblebee gave a low whine and crouched down, using one finger to gently turn her back to face him. "I am truly sorry. I did not process my words carefully and have hurt you." His facial features quirked into a sad smile. "If there is anything I know about humans, it is that some of you have Sparks that glow more brightly than any Cybertronian's."

Mikaela gave a short laugh, regretting that the Autobot could always make her smile although he deserved to have a few wires clipped. "You silly yellow tin can," she murmured stroking the side plates of his face. "I don't think anyone could stay mad at you, no matter what."

"I sure as hell could!" Leo gritted, slumping to the ground. "I mean here we are in a filthy construction site with my friend knocked out because he had the need to face fuck a car and here is said car and girlfriend laughing and yakking it up like nothing happened." He looked pointedly at the two. "You guys are loco."

Both Bee and Mikaela deadpanned.

"You better get that message to Optimus, pronto," she sighed. "When you're right, you're right and Decepticons could be coming any moment."

The yellow Autobot nodded with a chirp, turning away as the female went back to Sam and Leo. He looked back once more before initializing the transmission. He desperately wanted to be with his ward, to be present when those hazel eyes opened. Unfortunately the "chat" with Optimus was going to be rather long, he surmised. And there was also the other issue. Bee glanced down at his left forearm where his plating was still regenerating. Contact with Sam had now become...dangerous.

He clicked in annoyance. It didn't matter. He would not forsake Sam, even if his life became forfeit. He had vowed to protect the boy from all harm...and if this new anomaly in some way required him to sacrifice his Spark to ensure Sam's survival...

There was no other choice than the one he had chosen those years ago.

He listened as his network accessed Optimus' ID.

**"**_**-Bumblebee, your report is overdue. Is everything all right?-"**_

_**"-Yes, sir. I am with the humans, co-ordinates are being sent now. Sam is injured and will need medical attention. Is a human physician available? Also I would require Rachet's presence as well.-"**_

_**"-Location acquired, we are en route now. There will be a field physician with the N.E.S.T team accompanying us. Is the boy gravely wounded?-"**_

_**"-No, sir. He is merely unconscious, but recent events may have caused unseen trauma.-"**_

_**"-Understood. Your condition?-"**_

_**"-Minimal damage. Ratchet is for Sam.-"**_

There was a pause on the other line, and Bee began to fret. He had always pondered what would happen if a choice had to be made on whether to obey his leader of many eons or a boy he had met a mere three years ago. Their purposes had always been intertwined, but what if the unthinkable happened? Bee gave a low groan.

**"-**_**Bumblebee, I would like a full report...-"**_

**"-**_**Understood, sir, but I think it would best that Sam be present and conscious to partake in the explanation.-"**_

**"-...**_**Very well. ETA two hours.-"**_

**...Transmission terminated.**

Bee's intakes gave the equivalent to a sigh and he slouched to the earth, looking at the trio twenty feet away. He was in for it. Optimus was avid about never harming humans, but when it came to disciplining his troops...

Between a livid female, a reprimanding leader, and a boy who was bent on either pleasuring him or consuming him, Bumblebee figured his life span was significantly shortened. If he saw another millennium, it would be a miracle.

"_BEE!_" Mikaela screamed, drawing the bot from his life expectancy calculations.

He scrambled towards the three humans warbling in confusion and charging his particle beams as a precaution. Leo was backing into a support beam, his face pale and in shock while Mikaela was holding Sam's arm, tracing her fingers on his skin. The yellow bot peered down, giving a bewildered low whistle.

The lights that had been dancing under the boy's skin were now sedentary, but they had also located themselves visibly on his face and other arm. Mikaela reached down and lifted the hem of his shirt and gasped as the markings were there as well.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Leo chanted, scurrying closer and looking at his friend.

"Bee," Mikaela whispered, her eyes hooded. "These look like..."

He nodded and she bit her lip apprehensively.

"Optimus once told us the Allspark cannot be destroyed, only passed on. We thought that it remained in the few intact shards. It seems the location to Matrix's resting place was not the only thing it transferred into Sam."

Something in the giant being's voice worried Mikaela and she gazed up at him. "Bee...what's going to happen to him?"

His facial features became forlorn and he whined. "I do not know."

She grasped Sam's shirt and cursed as she felt tears forming once more. When had she become such a...girl? "All I know is, organic and mechanical are never supposed to mix like this."

"What do you mean mechanical?" Leo asked, poking Sam's arm. "He's still flesh, 'cept for those weird lights. They kind of remind me of fingerprints and a map with some binary thrown in..."

"You weren't here for round one," she laughed bitterly. "Sam destroyed a thing they called the Allspark by pushing it into Megatron's chest. It was basically the source of life for these guys."

"That is not entirely accurate, but it is enough," Bee commented.

"What, like you guys can...reproduce?" she asked, brows furrowing.

"Quite well, actually, it is a matter of finding a compatible partner and-"

"Whoa-kay don't need a crash course in alien robot sex," Leo interrupted.

"It's okay, Bee," Mikaela smiled. "What did Optimus say?"

"We are to remain here until they arrive."

"How long is that going to be? They're on the other side of the country!"

"A mere hour and forty-two minutes."

"Oh." She replied. She glanced down quickly as she heard a small groan come from Sam. "Sam?" she whispered, lightly shaking him. "Come on, get up!" He began to gasp and started to writhe on the floor, kicking out in pain. Mikaela's eyes widened as every vein visible seemed to come alive, squirming underneath the teen's clammy skin. "Oh my god, Bee! Help him!"

The frantic Autobot was scanning the boy, trying to find the problem. He sputtered angrily. He was not designed as a medic and Ratchet was over an hour away! Besides the obvious physical trauma, Bee didn't know what was wrong. The only thing he thought would work...

"What are you doing?" Mikaela asked as the yellow bot knelt down and laid one finger on Sam's heaving chest. There was a crackle of electricity and a current sprang from the Autobot's Spark and down into the boy's torso.

His eyes immediately flew open.

"AHHHHHHHH! My HEAD!" Sam screamed, holding his forehead tenderly. "What the hell happened?"

"Uh, I think you smacked it when we were getting you into Bee, and away from the crowd," Leo offered, smiling.

"_I_ smacked it? I was unconscious, retard! And _you-_" he said pointing at Mikaela who had a less than impressed expression. "-some girlfriend you are!"

Her dark eyes grew furious. "_Excuse me_?" she screeched.

"You heard me. Look at this," he said, touching his head and showing the red liquid staining his fingertips. "Blood, Mikaela. See this? Blood. It's not ketchup, it's blood. From my head. Blood gushing from my head!"

"OKAY, I heard you the first time," she sneered.

"_And_ you were late."

She looked at him incredulously. "I was fifteen minutes late and what do _I_ find? _My_ boyfriend going at it on the hood of a Camero!"

"Oh right," Sam gave a timid side glance to the bot who was hovering over him, concerned. "...Hey," he said, offering a weak grin.

Bee chirped happily.

"-_What's up, baby? Been a long time-_"

The yellow Autobot was confused as his human looked at him with pure dread. What? He tried again.

"-_To see your face again, oh no, I just can't wait-_"

"SHH shh shhhh!" he hissed, getting up and waving his hands at the Transformer, who cocked its head. "Ex neah. Mikaela eh going to scrap yay."

"Your Pig Latin is horrible," Mikaela stated, crossing her arms.

He frowned at her. "Oh poor me, I'm not fluent in pig speech. I was _trying_ to spare us an awkward moment, but no! You'd rather bring up me and Bee in the parking lot again. You know what? I think you enjoyed that show!"

"Not as much as you enjoyed the act," she smirked.

"Touché," he muttered, growing red. Sam glanced at his arms and sighed bitterly. Great, he looked like he had passed out at a rave and someone had played a cruel joke with glow paint. He scratched at his arm, the skin becoming an angry red in seconds.

"Stop that!" Mikaela ordered, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah well I don't feel like living like a Mr. Lite Brite okay 'Kaela?" He spun around trying to look on his back. "I gotta have an off switch somewhere."

"Trust me, if you did, I would have shut you down years ago," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she smiled sweetly. She grabbed both his hands stopping his antics and looked into his eyes seriously. "Sam I'm scared for you, okay? I don't know what the hell is going on and you could get hurt." She turned her head to look away. "I...I don't want-"

"Hey, hey," he soothed, cupping her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere okay. Besides if I die, you'll always have that stupid humping toy truck for company."

She laughed in spite of the situation and playfully pushed him. "This is serious, you idiot. You could-"

"Hey, I said I'm not going anywhere and I mean it." He smiled and kissed her softly. "I gotta go talk to Bee, all right?" She smiled and nodded.

Bee crouched lower coming face to face with Sam who looked like he was ready to bolt. "I would appreciate if you could have a talk with your future Spark mate, she understandably seems to hold a great deal of hostility towards me on account of our recent interfacing."

The distress on the boy's face increased to the perfection of horror and he slapped both hands across Bumblebee's "mouth" attempting to shut the Transformer up. "SHH. We do not _talk_ about the incident, we do not _sing_ about the incident and we do not _think_ about the incident, okay?" He backed away making sure his friends weren't eavesdropping. "Look whatever is going on with me, _that_ is never going to happen again."

"Pity."

Sam froze. '_...what?_'

Bee said nothing more and rose up with a hiss of hydraulics, moving back towards the construction site's gate. He paused, feeling a twinge on his cloaking device. Something was scanning the area. He crouched and readied his weapon's system.

"Get down," he ordered and the three immediately sank to the dirt fearfully.

**"-**_**Is that you, Baby Bot?-"**_

**"-**_**Arcee!-"**_

_**"-Of course, who did you think it was? Primus?-"**_

Bee ignored that. **"-**_**Are you with anyone else?-**_**"**

Immediately there was a rumble of an engine and a Ducati 848 rolled into the site, with a hologram rider flickering on top. With one quick smirk from the projection, it disappeared and the motorbike began to transform with series of clicks and snaps. The fuchsia bot sped over and skidded to a halt as something small and blue tumbled from her back.

"Jeez that is that last time I go anywhere with you," it snapped.

"_Wheelie?_" Mikaela gaped.

The tiny bot smiled and raced over to his human, pawing at her pant leg. "Oh my goddess I was so worried about you! I was a good boy the entire trip, ask her, ask!

"Yeah a real tight lip this one is," Arcee replied, sarcastically. She looked at Bee then. "We gotta move it, Bee. You've been located."

He nodded and motioned with his head at Sam.

"Here we go," the boy groaned. "Come on guys!" The three ran towards the yellow Autobot as it shifted back into its alt mode. Leo cringed as Wheelie skidded into the back with him.

Seconds later the two vehicles were exiting the site, speeding insanely down the street, ignoring the curses thrown their way. Overhead came a screech of moving air and Sam stuck his head out the window, listening. It echoed again and he swore as he saw an F-22 Raptor race ahead of them.

"It's Starscream," he stated.

"That means, Megatron can't be far away," Mikaela spat, growing furious.

"Oh God, oh no," Leo heaved.

"Stow it, Leo!" they both shouted.

Before the group had even travelled a mile, the jet suddenly veered downwards and piloted straight towards them down the street.

"Watch it!" Arcee shouted, but instead of launching an attack, the Decepticon hastily transformed and landed heavily on the pavement.

Both Bee and Arcee came to a jarring stop. Sam, Mikaela, Leo, and Wheelie quickly exited the Camero as it began to change into its bipedal form, Arcee having already shifted, weapons hot and targeting locked.

The tattooed Cybertronian, however had not armed himself and was content to merely watch the group and laugh cruelly as civilians screamed and scrambled to get away from the scene. "Such a pathetic race, so timid and useless. I cannot fathom why your precious Optimus defends them."

Bee said nothing, but continued to scan the area. It could be that the air commander was a decoy and an attack was imminent from elsewhere.

The red optics settled on him with contempt. "I am not here to play, Autobot. I am here to give you a message."

"I'm sure none of us want to hear what you have to say, scrapheap!" Arcee sneered, her engine grinding. "So go crawl back to Megatron, he's waiting."

Bee echoed his agreement.

The smile on the Deception's face did not bode well. "This does not concern you, anyways. I am here for the boy."

Bumblebee's barrel immediately glowed as he charged his canon. If this heap of junk thought to take Sam from him, he was badly mistaken.

Said boy, however, upon hearing the enemy's words, stepped from behind his protector's legs and came forward, curious, but not foolhardy.

"All Lord Megatron wants is an audience with the boy," Starscream leered, crouching down.

"Yeah, we're sure," Arcee spat, raising her weapon. "You have three seconds to get out of here before I scrap your aft. One..."

"I see there is no reasoning with you _Autobots_," he sneered, seeming to choke on the last word. "Then I direct my next question to the Allspark itself."

Sam blinked, unconsciously drawing back to Bee and touching the cool metal of his shin in reassurance. He gulped as the glowing crimson eyes looked directly into his own.

"Do you wish to save your world?"

* * *

A/N: If anyone got the ironic pervertedness in Leo's first statement in the chapter, I salute you ;)

I am convinced that there are no "femme" bots. That way of reproducing is way too convenient and safe. I personally think those female(ish) bots were created for the show either to appeal to kids or to get the sexist screamers off their backs. Plus for my storyline and events, it just doesn't work....so Arcee, sorry hun, you're not a girl :S I use "her" because honestly if I used "it" or "him" people would go HUH? 0_o. So continue to think of Arcee as a she but keep in mind there is no gender. Confused yet? XD

My dog is freaking me the hell out D: He's been sitting there...staring at me for an hour. I don't know what his deal is. I walked him this morning for **2 hours** and he has food and water. I need to stop every five minutes to tell him to quit being a creeper and go watch T.V. *Sigh* yes. I have odd pets. A T.V. watching Doberman and a cat that is hell bent on murdering me with suffocation. Can I have a Wheelie now please?!

**Review Responses:**

**Jane Pierre- **Yay! Happy I made your day! :D And silly person everyone needs a good piece of robo-smut to make them happy . Lol! Phew, I'm glad I have Sam in character. He can go OOC reeeeally fast in a lot of stories. I just picture him this way: Sarcastic boy that sounds like a hysterical chipmunk in normal frequencies when stressed. And yep he will be the "new" Allspark you could say, but there are going to be some MAJOR twists. I tend to get creative :S I'm kind of worried that people who haven't been obsessed with Transformers since they were eight won't get a lot of the plot, but hey that's what Google is for. Thanks Jane!

**ryu443- **OMG that was the most hilarious review I have ever gotten!!! Had me laughing so hard! :D It's okay Ironhide you'll be making plenty of cameo's because I think you're so bad ass!!! Hm, and you are right about the time skip thing, I usually indicate that sort of thing with the fanfiction line __________________ but at the beginning of the chapter it is sorta hard to tell, no? I'll remember to give an intro if it seems confusing. Thanks for the tip and the review!!!

**sayin-girl- **Oh mah gawd you're just like Kate D: Lol I'm going I'm going!!! *Types as fast as humanly possible ignoring the fact that her fingertips are now shear bone and bleeding*. Mmm nummy. Glad to see you enthused!! :3

**Jenniyah- **LOL yeah I think T2 had its negative effects on me with all that humping 0_o. And who's to say Bee didn't like it? :O OHHHHH scandal right there! XD.

**my renji-kun-** :D I love confusing people! Hopefully it's directed at the events happening and not my writing style. Then that's bad lol. Hopefully chapter 3 helps you out! (:

**Heldeth- **Of course I will (: Remember I have a psychotic friend who will gladly pull my finger nails out if I don't LOL.

**TheSoulmater-** HA I know, sadly I've seen guys engage in that activity. Whether it was a joke or not I still made this face 0_0 and that's what I tried to incorporate into poor Leo XD Thanks for liking the humour (: It's kinda easy when you have a character like Sam haha.

**CuriousDreamWeaver- **Oh yes, I've seen it and it is "odd" lol. Personally, if I was Bee I would call rape, but let's face it, he's as clueless as a blonde at a women's lib convention. I just put myself down...great. Yeah poor Sam is going to be a whimpering puddle of goo after I'm done with him :D lol.

**Cocoa Jamboree-** Yeah don't know if anything got cleared up in this chapter either . But chapter four is where good ol' Mr. Fixet Ratchet comes in and he'll spray some Windex on the plot and make it easier to see :P Haha yeah, with peanut butter and jelly! With the direction I'm going with this, a lot of stories don't explain this certain tidbit so I'm hoping to make it a tad more realistic. Thanks!!! (:

**jozs001-** Yay! Glad you're enjoying it!

**pointof-passion- **:O really? I actually liked her better in this year's than 2007's. I just found her character in the first movie to be a little too phony. I DID have a problem with her appearance in the new movie though. I mean come on anyone who goes through a war does NOT come out of it without a scratch let alone her mascara and lip gloss still intact. That was an eyebrow raiser for me. Hopefully my Mikaela doesn't make you mad although I try to stay close to their characters lol. And thanks for enjoying the story! (:

**theladykae- **:O you must go see it NAO!!! Go go go! Lol.

**1Timberwolf-** They are pretty pitiful huh? XD but in a good way! I guess that's what you get when you cross a clueless robotic foreigner with a paranoid jittery teenager :S

**Dazja-** :D I know eh?

**HarrySlytherinson-** That would be cool I agree! And thank you for the praise (: I heard the next Transformers movie is supposed to be about Unicron and I was like D: NOOOO. Not that I don't like Mr. Planet Eater, it's just that a lot of people didn't like the movie because they didn't understand the story and if they throw Unicron in there, Transformer noobs are going to be even more confused! Oh well...

**Rubyswordmaster- ***does a happy dance* :D Lol well you constantly saying the Optimus thing isn't nearly as bad as my friend Owen yelling OPTIMUS!!! Every freaking time he saw a semi . *sigh* I understand where you're coming from with the small town thing. Used to have to wait like 3 weeks before it would actually play. LAME!!!

:O Uh oh burning eyes. I know what you mean though, I think Brothers in Arms and Conceptions of Self are the only ones I can read without grimacing. Thanks for the love (: And hey hey hey! Technically it can't be gay...because honestly the Transformers don't have genders, they did that to kid it up...sooo you could call it xeno fetish faze?? Lol if you find that better. Oh and there will be plenty of fun scenes so keep giggling!! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Gold Silk-** YES! Another one weirded out! MUAH Lol.

Phew, I think that's all. I'm going to go do some major sleeping now and try not to have nightmares about pens!!! I'm going to try and update this weekend, let's see how much time to myself my family gives me . Bleh.

~Jenn


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, nice response to the last chapter :D I personally wanted it aborted because I couldn't write what I wanted that week, but hey you guys liked it and that's what counts. I was much happier with this chapter.

The weekend was as horrible as I had thought. Evil spoiled cousin of doom came along as well, and I nearly committed murder. BUT I'm sure I could still post in prison (:

Kate politely commented that my updates were getting close to the 5 day mark D: OMG I'm going to lose a toe *cries*. Doesn't help she was the bloody track star in school so running is pretty much out of the question!

...My stupid friend had Mambo #5 replaying for **three hours **while I was writing so blame any crackness in this chapter to him :( I was bashing my head on the desk by the end.

My OTHER friend also commented saying that if I didn't learn how to spell **CAMARO **right he would lock me inside the trunk of his 2009 model.... Jenn likey lol.

ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

**Sam Witwicky: Project Anomaly**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters or storyline regarding the Transformers universe both comic/television and movie (2007/2009). They are copy written to Hasbro, DreamWorks, and Paramount Pictures. I am just a twisted individual with spare time on her hands creating a warped version of the franchise.

**General Warnings:** Language, graphic violence, torture, possible rape, explicit sexual situations between robotic and non-robotic life forms, and of course; Sam's neurotic behaviour.

**Warnings for this chapter: **Language and mild sexual references and acts.

"Normal Speech"

'_Internal Thought_'

"_**Cybertronian**_"

"-_Radio Transmission-_"

**Chapter Four: Lay Low**

_**In which there are high speed chases and a talk about the...plugs and the sockets?**_

Starscream said nothing more. He merely flashed a grin of fangs at Sam's confused and furious expression.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he snapped, starting forward. Bee hurriedly grabbed his human's shirt with two fingers, hoping to keep the boy from any further foolishness. Sam was having none of it. "Let go, Bee!" he snapped.

The yellow bot's facial features replicated annoyance perfectly and he suddenly released the fabric causing Sam to crash to the street.

"What the _fuck_!" he hollered, scrambling up and facing his guardian. Sam never liked to swear, but he figured the occasion called for it.

Bumblebee placed his hands on his hips in a mocking fashion and chirped derogatorily.

Before Sam could move, Starscream snickered. "This is all very _cute_, but I'm afraid my time is limited. We will contact you in two days time, Allspark" The wailing sound of sirens echoed blocks away and without hesitation, the Decepticon leapt into the air, transformed into his alt mode, and tore away.

Sam's knees felt like water and he sunk to the street, fists slamming onto the pavement. It felt like there was a hole slowly opening up his middle, exposing every pulsing organ. He was angry. Angry at the government for not being capable enough, angry at the Decepticons for even abiding on this planet, angry at whatever was happening to him, and more than anything angry that everything wouldn't leave him alone.

A wave of exhaustion overtook him then and Sam's eyes drooped. He just wanted to sleep, find a bed somewhere dark and never come out from under the covers.

Something tickled the side of his hand and he looked down to see a few blades of grass poking through a crack in the street's surface. Something was wrong, however. His eyes narrowed and he tilted his head. He could hear...whispers.

"HEY! Get a picture of the aliens!"

Mikaela looked to see a crowd forming around their group. She scowled. This was going to get really bad, really quick. She ran over to Sam, who had not moved from the ground. "Sam! We got to go now!"

He didn't respond, he only lightly ran a finger up the blades of grass, concentrating on the shoot like it was a complex equation.

"Dude, leave the weeds, we gotta get out of here before more people show," Leo whispered urgently. "You know the government doesn't like paying people off."

At the mention of the government, Sam's dark eyes narrowed and he stood up looking at the crowd. "Don't transform," he told Bee and Arcee as he heard the clicks. "We don't need these people knowing more than they should."

They both nodded and stepped back in alarm as some of the humans began to walk closer, intent on touching them.

"Okay people, I know there _is_ something here to see, but you're going to have to get your butts moving the other way," Sam announced.

"Who are you, buddy?" one man asked rudely, trying to capture a picture with his phone.

"Oh no one," Sam smiled. "Just the guy who is going to tell you that if you don't leave before the police get here, all your asses are getting hauled into a dark room by the feds where you'll be tortured for what you've witnessed today."

Some of the people in the crowd became nervous and left, but the majority stayed, sceptical.

"Yeah right, but the feds aren't going to figure out who posted what," another person voiced.

Sam glanced at Bee and grinned as the bot nodded. Immediately all the phones present began to ring and their owners looked at the devices in horror. Some answered the calls and screamed, dropping their phones and running. The others took the hint and left without any further motivation.

"What did you say?" Sam asked his guardian.

"-_We are aware of the scenes witnessed by your person today and your rights are hereby suspended until our investigation is completed._- Bee smiled as Sam laughed. It was good to hear that sound again. The yellow Autobot once again grew worried. The fact that the boy was becoming more and more isolated and withdrawn was an issue in itself, but he had also grown angry at Bee. Sam had been frustrated, peeved, and of course irritated by him, but _never_ angry. The Transformer would have to have a talk with his ward, and soon.

Bee gave a low warble and shifted into his Camaro form, opening his doors in welcome. Sam looked up as several police cars skidded around the corner and grimaced. A high speed chase, this would be fun.

"You idiots going to stand around all day and get captured or are your keesters going to _move_?" Wheelie snapped from the interior. All three humans sped towards Bee as Arcee also transformed back into her alternative form. Her hologram flickered and came online.

"We'll stay together for two point three miles and then split up. Hopefully they'll take me on. Keep your com link open so we can meet up later," she told Bee.

He revved his engine in response and anticipation. His rear wheels began to spin rapidly as the policemen drew closer, a thick cloud of grey smoke billowing behind him.

Sam laughed nervously. "Hey don't forget that you got three passengers in here, okay buddy?"

"What am I, chopped liver?" Wheelie sneered from beside Mikaela.

"You're something all right," he growled back.

"Sam be nice," she smiled, absently stroking the small robot's cranium. Sam scowled as the little prick sidled up closer to her, daring him to say anything else.

"We could always throw him out the window at the cops if things get too hot," he suggested, shrugging.

Before either Mikaela or her miniature companion could retort, Bumblebee leapt forward throwing his passengers back into their seats roughly.

"Hey! Watch it you big dumb can!" Wheelie screamed.

Sam gripped the leather seat as the Camaro drifted between two of the police cars and corrected, speeding away. He looked behind the seat to see the officers quickly turn their vehicles and continue their pursuit.

He shifted his gaze to Leo who was holding his head and chanting "oh no" and "oh god" over and over. Huh...and to think, he had been that pathetic two years ago when this was new to him.

Sam looked back as he felt a tug on his t-shirt. Mikaela was looking at him intently. "Sam we have to lose these guys!"

He only stared. "And...? What, like I'm a better driver than Bee? Don't think so."

She rolled her eyes. "Nice plan, fearless leader. Bee, do you have flares or anything to knock these guys out?"

Before their ride could reply, Arcee pulled up to their right. "Mikaela we are under strict orders from Optimus that no human is to be harmed."

"Well how do we get rid of them then?" she asked.

The hologram smirked. "We outrun em of course! You ready, Baby Bot?"

The Camaro's engine roared excitedly and Sam felt this was going to end badly. Arcee bolted ahead, swerving in and out of traffic effortlessly as if the cars were motionless. Bumblebee responded, quickly increasing velocity and narrowly missing the fellow vehicles. Leo was screaming in the back, Mikaela was grabbing the dashboard, and Sam was somewhere between the two reactions.

"Hey lug nut, slow down I like the view of the bike from behind," Wheelie shouted over the screams filling the cabin.

Mikaela let go of the consol and stared at the mini bot dangerously. "Care to say that again?"

"I'm so sorry, Goddess," he cowered. "I only have eyes for your legs." Her hand rose. "I mean YOU!"

"Better."

"Yah, what could be better? Having a toy truck hump your leg any chance it gets or having said perverted toy eye another girl? Hm, so hard to decide," Sam commented lightly.

"How about a boyfriend who has cheated on his girlfriend with _two_ alien life forms?" she answered, smiling.

"HEY! Both of those were not my fault. First time I was basically mouth raped by a slimy wiggling..." Sam stopped, growing sick at the memory. "And the second time I was completely out of it and it didn't mean anything!"

The car suddenly veered right knocking the three teens into the upholstery and windows harshly.

"Ow, Bee! What the hell?"

"-_You made your bed and now you're out of mine. You lie awake and I sleep just fine-_" the radio crackled.

Sam eyed the player suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

"Dude I think I'm going to be sick," Leo moaned.

Now that he mentioned it, Sam felt nauseous again as well. Thinking about that psycho pretender bot didn't help things either. His stomach lurched and he covered his mouth. Not good. Bee would never forgive him if he puked inside him.

"How fast are we going?" he asked Mikaela who was holding her head.

"I think around two hundred miles," she replied quietly.

It wasn't the speed that was killing them, it was the constant motion and swaying as Bee manoeuvred around obstacles in the road.

"I didn't know humans could change their color," Wheelie commented eyeing Mikaela.

Sam wanted to laugh, but his stomach hurt too much and he couldn't risk the movement. '_Gotta focus on something else,_' he thought. Anything to do with lights was bad news, so he shut his eyes and felt around.

Okay the leather seat that was good. He concentrated on the cool temperature, the slightly grained feel and the rough stitching. He palmed the material, grasping the curve of the bottom seat and lightly tracing his fingers back up the line of stitching.

Bee focussed his scanners on what exactly the boy was doing, while still maintaining a careful eye on the road ahead. Didn't Sam know that Cybertronians had sensors throughout their entire frame? Every inch was respondent to changes in pressure, temperature and atmosphere. If humans thought they were sensitive, they had no idea.

The yellow bot mentally froze as Sam once again ran his fingers lightly over the fabric, caressing it and then grabbing the seat. This needed to stop now! Bee nearly slid into the other traffic lane when Sam moved his ass right into the curve of the bucket seat, trying to get more comfortable.

Oh no.

**...Acquiring Com Link signal.**

**Cybertronian signature confirmed.**

**"-**_**Arcee, we must pull over soon!-"**_

_**"-What's up?-"**_

_**"-The humans aren't doing so well and there's other reasons.-"**_

_**"-Half a mile there's a-"**_

The Ducati swerved slightly in surprise as a long string of Cybertronian curses assaulted her link. _**"-What the hell was that for?-"**_

_**"-The human Leo just vomited in my backseat...-"**_

Arcee laughed hysterically and reduced her speed, now travelling at the recommended human law. The Camaro pulled up beside her and the hologram grinned cheekily at it.

"How was the ride, kids?"

"Oh my god get us out of here!" Mikaela groaned as the window rolled down. "It stinks!"

She smirked, eyeing the yellow hood. "I bet." The engine growled menacingly. The projection only laughed again. "Follow me, Baby Bot, let's get off this rode."

The two vehicles turned down a grid rode, secure in the fact that the police and not even air support had been able to keep up with their escape. Their activities had most likely been reported to N.E.S.T and other officials and a report to Optimus would be made in due time. For now, the two Autobots wanted only to remain hidden and to protect their companions.

It was nearly dusk when they rounded a hill and turned off road into a secluded grove. Bee dimmed his headlights and immediately threw open his doors allowing Sam and Mikaela to burst out. Leo was unfortunately thrown from the back as Bee transformed, wiping his mid back in disgust.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Leo yelled, getting up with his friends' help. "It wasn't exactly my fault!"

Bee began to click and chirp angrily, although the sounds were reminding them of very human swear words.

"Bee, we're sorry, but Sam and I nearly hurled too! We just love you too much to do that to you," Mikaela explained, hoping the furious Autobot would understand. "Besides, Sam can wash you when we get to his parent's house. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

The yellow bot nodded happily and sat down heavily on the ground, joined soon by Arcee, who relaxed her wheel strut and leaned against him.

Sam eyed the two as they talked in their native speech. "So you two go a long way back, huh?"

The two looked up at him, and Sam blushed, realizing he had just interrupted a conversation and that was rude in any civilization.

"We've been comrades for millennia," Arcee answered politely. "I didn't know what happened to Baby Bot after we were captured by Swindle and Megatron." She looked at the taller bot and grinned. "Thought he got jacked into space for the longest time. Figures he would be the one to find the Allspark first."

"Oh," Sam replied, not knowing what else to say. He had never really imagined Bee's life before he met him, but the robot's existence went back thousands of years. There had to have been other adventures besides this one, other friends, other companions...

Bumblebee watched his human carefully, knowing something was troubling him. He remembered the way Sam touched him while they had been driving and he shivered again. Arcee glanced up at him, wondering.

"Sam and I need to talk," Bee explained.

"Oh no, we do not," he argued, planting his feet on the ground. "We need to sit here and wait for Optimus, and do no talking of any kind, and...why are you looking at me like that?"

The black and yellow bot's expression was determined and he lunged at Sam, but the lithe teen dodged and took off running.

"NO! No I said! Back off! NO!"

Bumblebee took off after the escaping boy muttering angrily at the human's ability to avoid every grab. He had to admit that the boy was remarkably fast, but the chase was getting annoying. He could reach speeds of 213mph and yet Sam was eluding him. If any of the Autobots saw this, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Sam please I only want to talk with you!"

"Sam doesn't want to talk, thank you!" he replied breathlessly, narrowly ducking as he entered part of a brush. Sadly his luck had run out and he hit a low branch hard. His vision exploded in stars and he fell backwards.

The earth rumbled as Bee came to stand beside him, looking down in sympathy. "Are you all right?"

Sam didn't say anything. He merely, rolled over, content to eat dirt for the rest of his life if it got this touchy feely transforming Chevy off his back.

Bee crouched down, gently tapping Sam's back with one finger, until the teen swung one arm half heartedly at the prodding appendage. It was hard to hit something from behind you when you were lying on your stomach, however, so Sam rolled over staring grumpily at the glowing blue optics above him.

"What?"

The recon bot hesitated and then his vocal capacitor sputtered. "Why don't you want to talk to me?"

Sam sighed, sitting up and shuffling over so he was leaning against Bee's bent leg. "It's not that I don't want to talk to you, Bee. I just don't want to talk about _it_. It shouldn't have happened, doesn't matter what's going on with me. I...shouldn't have used you like that."

"Used me?"

Sam's eyes narrowed. "This constitutes as talking about it."

The normally innocent looking face became stern then. "We _are_ going to talk about this, Sam."

"I'm really tired, Bee. Can it be a short version tonight?"

The Autobot paused, thinking it over. "Agreed. So why are you so adverse to what happened between us?"

"I don't know," he mumbled, growing uncomfortable. "It's just weird. Guys just don't go around making love to the front side of their cars, you know?"

"You were outsourcing a tremendous amount of energy that night, Sam. Perhaps it was your body coping."

"You mean I was pent up and needed a quickie? That's a horrible thing to say, Bee."

The yellow bot sputtered. "I didn't say that!"

Sam grinned. It was so easy to rile his guardian. "I know. Look I don't know why it happened, it just shouldn't have happened, okay? Mikaela and I are dating, and it felt like cheating to me."

Bee grew solemn. "I was afraid that was the issue. Mikaela seemed quite distressed that I was...how do you humans phrase it? You're...first?"

Sam choked.

"She seems to have forgiven me, although I've read human females are notorious for storing mass amounts of information to be used at a later date."

"Ha, yeah." Sam scratched the back of his head. "Well you can understand why I feel bad now. I mean I'm sure you wouldn't cheat on your...mate, if you had one."

Bee tilted his head. "We cannot cheat."

Sam stopped. "What?"

The yellow Autobot really did hate to repeat himself. "We cannot cheat. It simply isn't in our programming. It is remarkable enough that we can find a compatible Spark Mate without risking said companion by being unfaithful. Our species has a difficult time reproducing, we cannot waste time, memory, and energy on trivial matters."

"Well la-dee-dah Mr. I'm Too Important and Advanced for Cheating," Sam quipped, crossing his arms. "Well here's something you maybe didn't Google, but cheating is a HUGE deal for us humans and I don't want to put Mikaela through that. I'm a one-girl guy."

"I'm not a girl," Bee frowned.

"_I know that!"_

"Then why would you say that you're a 'one-girl guy'? If you had another female you were courting, then I could foresee a problem-"

"_BEE!_" Sam sighed loudly, covering his face with his hands. "The point is the same as with you bots. We should be with _one_ person!"

Bee scratched his cranium in confusion. "But my research has indicated that humans often engage in adultery, not to mention the fact that the terms known as 'swinging' and 'orgies' have become quite popular among your species."

Sam's eyes widened and he covered his ears, walking away. "I'm not having a sex discussion with my car. No, no, no-no-no!"

Bee scrambled to get up and slowly jogged after the retreating boy, who was now running at full pace. "But, Sam, you've missed the entire point of our conversation!" He bent down and grasped his human's shirt, effectively halting his retreat.

Sam glowered at the yellow bot as he hung in front of Bee's face like a kitten by the scruff of the neck. "Oh, please enlighten me. What was your point?"

"The point, Sam, is that we did in fact interface."

He grew uneasy. And it wasn't the fact that he was now dangling just over fifteen feet in the air. "...And?"

Bee made an annoyed sound. "Only Sparks that are compatible can interface!"

Sam sighed. "Bee, I don't _have_ a Spark," he said as if explaining to a small child.

"Which is why this is even more confusing. Perhaps we should try it again to figure it out?"

The boy became pale. "NO you perverted hunk of tin, put me down!"

Bumblebee scowled. "There is no need to be rude, Samuel."

"Do _not_ call me that!"

"And why not?"

"Only my mother calls me that!"

"But Optimus refers to you in such a matter..."

"Yeah well, he is kind of motherly if you think about it." Sam squinted in thought and then horror dawned on his face. "...I just pictured him in an over-sized pink apron."

Bee's bright blue optics flickered rapidly and then he burst out in chittering laughter. Sam couldn't help it and joined in. Everything seemed okay now. This was how it should be, joking around with his best friend, with Autobots and Mikaela nearby. Safe.

Sam yawned loudly. When he opened his eyes Bumblebee had shifted back into the Camaro with the door opened for him. He smiled tiredly and hopped into the interior, clambering into the back seat and taking off his shoes. The radio crackled once and a slow peaceful melody filtered into the cabin. Sam sighed and breathed in the scent of oil, leather, and oddly, that new car smell. If Megatron suddenly decided to glass the planet right then and there, Sam decided, he could not imagine a better way to go than falling asleep in Bee while the world burned around them.

* * *

A/N: Way to go Ratchet, your plot Windex sucked ass, people are more confused than EVAR! Plus... you didn't really get any story time... to use it...*cough*...:D But I like it like that! :P Like I said, I get kind of tired reading the same plot lines all the time, and I tend to make horrific mutated story babies in my laboratory and I can assure you this "plot" will be original if nothing else lol.

**Review Responses:**

**Micah Eruviel- **Yay happy to hear it! Oh he will, he's just being silly freak out spazz Sam right now. He'll calm down eventually, with either medication or Bee hitting him over the head. Whichever works (: Yep Sam is, though this won't be your typical Sam/Allspark story. Glad to hear from you.

**Cocoa Jamboree- **LOL to tell you the truth that "transformer blew" part was purely coincidental! I just wrote it and then I was proof reading and stopped and re-read it and had a laugh fit. I think my mind is perverted enough without me! I am 100% with you on the non-innocent Bee, those cute little beeps he makes are a FRONT. I don't know if you saw T2, but after Bee bursts out of the garage to save Sam and his dad from the Kitchen bots and Sam tells him to get his butt back in there, his chirpy voice sounded suspiciously like "you asshole"....Plus the whole playing matchmaker with Sam and Mikaela...we got a devious yellow bot on our hands! Well even as a kid I didn't get how there could be "boy" and "girl" robots. Although the crushes between them on the show were cute. I just think as super advanced robots that they would have a method of reproducing other than "insert plug A into socket B" . Hope you liked this chapter!!

**sayin-girl- **OMG *chomps energon* and then gets stomach cancer :D WOOO now I can write in the hospital without fear of life trying to keep me away from the story! I wonder if that would actually work...maybe I'll break my leg and see..lol. I think story-starved fans would be as bad as zombies D: I fear you/them so I shall write faster!!! XD And thanks for the review!

**Fk306 animelover-** A thank ya! And there will be plenty more (:

**ryu433 –** Rachet's Windex did nothing!!! D: silly medic robot! Aw Bee, sorry I couldn't update this weekend. You could so vaporize my family for me (we will tell Optimus NOTHING), and I put some mild smex in here just for you as way of an apology (: And don't worry about Hide and Arcee, we all love you!!

Sup Ironhide ;) Lol. *shrugs* I just have a thing for large cannons what can I say.

**my renji-kun- **Are you confused again??? HUH??? Lol. :3 there was some minor Sam/Bee in this one, but as if I'll forget to mention more mature content. I get perverted really fast and it will show in this story haha. Glad you liked it!

**Jane Pierre- **I know I have that problem too!!! I read like 3249234 words a second and then it's done ): Saaaad face. UGH I don't know what to tell you D: I hope you won't be disappointed and that I don't lose you as a reader because you're awesome, but to each his/her own. *crosses her fingers* lol. But you know what, if you lose interest in this story I would be more than happy to write you a ficlet on your wishes (this is what this story is anyways lol). OMG when you said hormonal I was like PREGNANT! :O what a twist that would be, but no she's just having her own ways of dealing with the situation. Personally, I would have waved goodbye and gone to live in the tropics a LONG time ago...if it wasn't for the fact that there were sexy transforming aliens... *cough*.

P.S. FREAKING CATS!!! XD

**Kemotolvm- **Silly website not sending you an update :O *shakes fist* but that's ok! Yah, I don't believe in sugar innocent Bee haha. Sam will soon find that out :3 Ratchet's plot cleaning FAILED! He should be ashamed XD. Well he doesn't go...yet, but Decepticons are going to be coming soon :D And thanks! (:

**CuriousDreamWeaver-** *writes faster* LOL I was so supposed to go to the bank today to go get a currency exchange for my trip in October and I was like NO I will UPDATE 0_0 lol. God, I want to write and life is being LAME. Too bad for it, life is on HOLD! :D Happy to see the laughs from you:D

**Rubyswordmaster- **WOOO long reviews!! Lol Google! I heart Google. Wikipedia is still a 50/50 for me. I hate when people quote it like the effing Bible...it's not 100% reliable yet peeps...yeesh.

:D Oh yes there will be the old characters coming in like crazy! I was kinda pissed at the movie though because they destroyed like 99.9% of the Cons...I was like where the hell am I going to get new ones? So I worked that in. Sideswipe will be a major player and so far Streaker isn't here...yet! :D

I know hey. People just need to relax...it's entertainment and T2 was never meant to be Oscar material so settle the hell down! Lol.

Awesome thanks! (: I know what you mean, though. I like dialogue but there's some times when authors make it pointless and filling. That's a no no for me! Catch you next time!!

**Illyric- **:O naw it's ok lol. Actually I think it's more a one-sided fling anyways. Megatron is too busy frothing at the mouth for domination to notice. . WOW thanks! Well as to the Phoenix comment, that's exactly how I would imagine it to be! The Allspark is a conscious being of Primus so it's not like a simple rubix cube XD some people forget that. Glad to see you like it and thanks for the review!

**Army of Smith- **:D whoop! And you shall have more! Lol.

**Demonically Angelic Neko88-** First off, nice name! :D Yes we all have a great laugh at Sam's expense :P And thank you, thank you, and thank you! :3

All righty then, now that the update schedule is more or less back on track, I shall see you guys Thursday/Friday!

~Jenn


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So just in case you didn't read my update section, I got into an accident with my friends over the long weekend and broke my hand/wrist and had some serious whiplash. Lovely. If you want more details just check out my profile.

**UGH** I KNEW I shouldn't have cut off that chapter at that part!!! I was like "hey, seems like a good place to cut it, on a cute note and all." NO YOU FOOL IT WAS NOT. This is just in regards to some of the reviews that mentioned that Leo had thrown up in Bee's back seat and when Sam went to go sleep back there it smelt nice and it wouldn't have smelt nice because of the puke. Well for those of you who caught that (spot on by the way) it'll be explained in this chapter. I didn't forget, I just messed up on cutting it off. Sorry for the confusion .

BUT I'm so happy to have such attentive readers :D I'm really happy you guys mentioned that because it shows you're actually reading for one, that you care enough for the story for it not to have mistakes, and you're not afraid to give the author a wake up slap if she does mess something up. Much appreciated you guys!!! Not that I don't like all out praise (because that makes me feel super fuzzy inside) but I really like critique, because it means I can still work on my technique and writing and I haven't plateaued ( I don't think that's a word but who gives a care!). *Applauds the readers* I love every one of you!!

OMG and I just found out one of my favourite actors voiced Megatron 0_o. Hugo Weaving really?! Jeez never would have guessed, but yeah.

Let's get this Autobot Hoe Train rollin' !!!!!!!!!!!

**Sam Witwicky: Project Anomaly**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters or storyline regarding the Transformers universe both comic/television and movie (2007/2009). They are copy written to Hasbro, DreamWorks, and Paramount Pictures. I am just a twisted individual with spare time on her hands creating a warped version of the franchise.

**General Warnings:** Language, graphic violence, torture, possible rape, explicit sexual situations between robotic and non-robotic life forms, and of course; Sam's neurotic behaviour.

**Warnings for this chapter: **Language, sexual references, and embarrassing parents.

"Normal Speech"

'_Internal Thought_'

"_**Cybertronian**_"

"-_Radio Transmission-_"

**Preface Explanation: We start the chapter off with Optimus' group and N.E.S.T. as they attempt to track down Bumblebee, Arcee, and the humans.**

**Chapter Five: Fond Memories and Old Enemies (Part I)**

_**In which Sam realizes you can run from your family but they're still in your genes and Bumblebee's guardianship is threatened.**_

"E.T.A. 20 minutes," the pilot announced over the booming rush of wind.

"Roger that," Will answered, exiting the cockpit of the Boeing C-17. He had an uneasy feeling about this upcoming mission. There was to be no fight, no engagement. It was simply to pick up Samuel Witwicky and transport him back to Del Fuego where the kid would be "examined" and debriefed. He sat down in the bunker next to his partner, Epps whose face had not changed from its look of disgust.

Will knew what was bothering the large man. This had government cover up written all over it. Robert had said that there was a definite line between getting checked up by a doctor and getting pinned down under a microscope. The entire team was sure the latter was what was awaiting the kid back at base.

What had unnerved the men even more was that fact that behind Advisor Galloway during the entire meeting was a squadron of men dressed in black fatigues that reminded Will of the Sector 7 ops. These men, however, had their faces hidden and no weapons on them, which worried the seasoned soldier even more.

The truce between their government and the Autobots was wearing thin. If push came to shove and Sam's life was endangered by their orders, Lennox was positive that the aliens would not hesitate in choosing sides. Come to think of it, the same situation could be said for himself. Will wasn't sure about the rest of the N.E.S.T. squadron, but he and Robert were becoming more and more agitated by the sheer lack of common sense running in the nation's system.

The same symptom was running in the Autobot leader as well. If there weren't lives at stake, it would have been funny. Both sides were underestimating the other. The government was too suspicious of their own allies and Optimus was entirely too trusting of his.

Lennox glanced at the parked semi. The two teams had served for years now, and although he was by no means qualified to make decisions for the entire planet, Will trusted Optimus' judgement. He would follow orders, but if those orders compromised the safety of billions of people...

His thoughts then turned to the boy. Will smiled despite their situation. The kid was a loose cannon, but he was also all heart. He had more guts than some of the men he had served with and the Autobots had a good thing going with a friend like him.

Will rose and walked over to Optimus, placing a hand on the chrome wheel base. "Any word on our target?"

"Bumblebee and Arcee's movement have stopped. They are situated 154 miles south of our destination."

"Why didn't they stay put?"

"Of that, I'm not sure."

Will knew what that meant. Their location had become compromised and they had been forced to relocate. Whether that meant it was due to public relations or enemy interaction, he wasn't sure. Seemed Optimus didn't as well.

Before long, the pilot announced they had arrived and the six Transformers with the rest of the N.E.S.T. team plummeted from the soaring aircraft. Their landing was swift and they mounted up, relying on their alloyed counterparts for transportation. Their secret had long been exposed but the higher ups had thought it best that such a simple mission did not require army vehicles and insignia to rouse the already ravenous media's appetite. Their alternate modes had not yet been traced and so to anyone passing them as they drove along the curving state road, they seemed to be nothing more than a caravan trapped behind a lumbering freightliner.

It wasn't long before the squadron rolled into a quaint acreage where a gleaming silver Stingray was parked peevishly. Optimus crept forward silencing the Twins over the com link as they coughed with laughter at Sideswipe's predicament. The Corvette was enduring gawking by several farmhands as they ran their soiled hands over his finish. Feeling his patience was at an end, the battle bot flared a mock alarm system, his lights flashing erratically. The men yelped and scrambled away as he spun his tires and accompanied his companions out of the yard.

"_**You leave me waiting like that again, and I swear I'm going 'Con,**_" he growled to Optimus as they drove side by side down the highway.

"I am sorry, but we need to cut to the chase," he apologized. Sideswipe swung in behind him as oncoming traffic approached, ignoring the blaring honk from Ironhide. "-_What is the situation?-"_

Sideswipe switched to English as well so the human soldiers could be included in the explanation. "-_According to Arcee they had the boy secured, but it seems fifteen minutes ago they had a visit from a certain fluttering Decepticon.-"_

Optimus felt his circuits shiver. "-_Are they safe?-_"

"-_Seems so_,-" he replied. "-_Guess Starscream just wanted to talk?-_"

"-_'Cons never just talk, fool!-" _Skids argued. "-_They only aim, miss, and get fragged!-_"

"-_Tell em!-_" Mudflap laughed.

"-_Those morons are right, Optimus,-_" Ironhide growled over the transmission. "-_We should have realized the Decepticons wouldn't remain quiet and prepared better.-_"

"-_Who you callin' moron, you rusting dump truck?-" _Skids spat.

Without warning, the large Topkick swerved and hit his brakes, causing the smaller vehicle behind him to accelerate into the other lane, narrowly missing a column of travelling cars. The Chevrolet Beat sputtered angrily as he rejoined the group, but said nothing more.

"-_Regardless, we follow what we set out to do. We find Bumblebee's team and get Sam. I'm confident both he and Arcee are capable of handling the situation, as long as they stay put!-" _Optimus said, finalizing the discussion.

They rode in silence for 10 minutes before he opened a secure link with his medical officer. Ratchet had remained unusually quiet during the ride and Optimus was curious as to what held his attention.

**"-**_**What is it, Ratchet?-"**_

**"-**_**You can't feel it, Optimus?-"**_

He did indeed feel it, but he was positive nowhere near the level the medic did. It was steady pulsing sensation. Every particle produced a field that held its own compound base and unique structure. But this, signature was like seeing light for the first time. It held a different wavelength and emitted a spectrum unlike those the eon old Autobot had seen. It reminded him of the Allspark in some sense, but there was something else weaving its way into their former icon. Something foreign.

**"-**_**We need to find the boy as quickly as possible, Optimus,-" **_he stated, concern lacing his speech. _**"-We don't have much time.-"**_

The Autobot leader agreed fully. They had lived for millennia, but now it seemed they had only a few short days before events unfolded.

* * *

Wheelie was the first to awaken from recharge, his beady red optics flickering once and then glowing in the mist covered undergrowth. He hissed in disgust as his miniature treads sagged in the squishy muck.

"Oh perfect," he muttered. He stopped when his charging cycle read only 80.7%. What in this dirt heap of a planet had woke him up? He glanced over to the parked Ducati. The Autobot was not in stasis, but merely resting and listening. Suddenly the small RC vehicle felt a shock through his system almost like he had hit a live socket.

"_**What was that?**_" he asked her.

"_**The boy. He's ionizing the entire valley. The volts are off the charts.**_"

"_**Do ya think he'll attract any unwanted attention?**_" he asked nervously eyeing the cloudy skies.

Arcee's engine hummed in annoyance.

"_**What?**_"

"_**I've been trying to get that bumbling mech to shut the kid up for the past hour now and he keeps transmitting the same damn response: 'Sam needs sleep'. I've got half a processor to go down there and kick his aft!**_"

"_**And...why aren't you?**_"

"_**Not your concern, runt,**_" she snapped.

"Fine, I'll go down there myself then," Wheelie hissed. His audio sensors picked up a low moan and he glanced to his right and grinned lewdly as his human rolled over, exposing her backside. His gears whirred as his hand stretched, fingers twitching. He shuddered as another pulse of energy jarred his circuits and he frowned.

"Jeez, kid's gonna wake up a dead battery if he keeps that up." He took one last longing look at the tight jeans and sighed bitterly, rolling away. It was bad enough he was having problems completing recharge, but now Wonder Boy was messing with his touching time.

"Not good," the drone muttered. He scowled as his small wheels scraped over the rough rocky terrain. Okay so he had gone a bit soft being the Goddess's purse bot, but the sonic booms needed to stop. It would draw enemies undoubtedly to their location and boy, it had been close enough with that flying heap of junk. What if someone worse saw him hanging out with the Autobots? Wheelie blanched. Well if that sultry fuchsia motorbike wasn't going to help, he would silence the brat himself.

After five minutes of ass hauling, the small bot rounded a hill and saw the gleaming Camaro parked peacefully at its base.

"Hey!" he snapped as he came up beside the larger vehicle. "Shut the kid up before he brings another Decepticon to tangle with us!"

Bumblebee gave a snarky beep in reply.

"Don't talk back to me you overgrown Hot Wheel! He's making more of a ruckus than an electrical storm!"

Bee revved his engine in warning at the former Decepticon. Yes, Sam was once again discharging an alarming amount of energy, but he was doing so in a peaceful manner. The ripples were soft almost as if they were searching like sonar. Apparently Arcee and the small drone didn't agree. The younger Autobot had been trying to figure out what his human was doing and now this little can had interrupted him.

He chirped in surprise and annoyance as the small blue robot climbed onto his trunk, tapping on the tinted window.

"Hey, wake up in there!" Wheelie yelled. "Your juice is gonna bring some mean bolt heads our way! You listening?" He grappled for a hold as the Camaro suddenly honked angrily and rocked back and forth on its wheels.

Inside the sports car, Sam slept curled on the backseat, facing the rear of the car. His face frowned as his ears filled with yet another rush of frantic whispers. It was a buzzing white noise at first and then had pitched suddenly. It was if he was in a small room crowded with people all wanting to speak with him.

'_Hey, stop. I can't understand what you're saying!_' he pleaded. The voices only increased in speed.

"_**There are excited to meet you.**_"

It was _that_ voice again and once more he tried in vain to locate the speaker in the darkness.

"_**Not yet, fleshling,**_" it chided.

'_Can you make them shut up? It's getting really annoying,_' he growled internally.

It chuckled. "_**I cannot tell another celestial being to be silent around its saviour.**_"

'_...what?_'

'_**I now must ask you to decide on a grave matter and I will not tolerate excuses.**_'

Sam immediately became entirely quiet. He knew whatever this was in his head it was something of great power and knowledge. Hell, it could be God for all he knew, although he was sure that if it was God, He would be a lot less tolerant of Sam's behaviour. He knew what this was about.

'_I can feel it. Inside me. I thought it would have gone away after that night but..._'

'_**I'm sorry, child but you cannot simply wish your duties away. What currently resides in you is my will for the life and continuity of my children. Although, your Creator is none too keen on the extinction of its own.**_'

To say Sam was confused might have been an understatement. '_What the heck are you talking about?_'

'_**In due time I will explain. Now I must have an answer from you. Do you wish for life to continue? Not just on your planet or even your universe, but all life that is and ever will exist?**_'

Sam blanked. That wasn't exactly a 'do you want fries with that?' question. What was he even thinking about it for? There was no other answer than the one that came spilling out of his mouth. '_Of course!_'

The presence seemed proud. '_**Your life will be altered and even forfeit, however.**_'

Ouch. '_Well wouldn't it be even if I said no? I might as well save other peoples' lives and the universe if I'm going to die anyways!_'

'_**You are a miracle amongst your species. I am confident your strength will be enough to stop the coming Evil. I will make sure to have the transformation be as painless as possible, but it would best if you did not fight it.**_'

'_Wait, what?_'

'_**I think it best that you awake now.**_' It paused before adding, '_**and do try to listen to them more carefully from now on.**_'

Sam jolted awake gripping the leather seat as he was violently rocked from side to side.

"What the hell, Bee?"

One particularly violent thrust knocked him onto the floor. He attempted to push himself up, but his hand slipped on the moist carpet and he collapsed, slamming his face down beneath the front passenger seat and into a pile of something cold, viscous, and rank. Sam's stomach lurched at the smell and his eyes widened in realization.

"OH MY GOD!"

Bumblebee stopped jostling and Wheelie leapt off his roof.

"Uh oh," the small robot stammered as the Camaro's driver's door flew open and Sam scrambled out, heaving onto the grass. Wheelie grinned maliciously as he realized the boy was covered in the other human's excrement from the previous day. He broke into chittering laughter as the boy wiped at his face frantically. "What a mook, took a bath in puke did ya?"

Sam stopped and glared maliciously at the drone. "I've going to fry your motherboard you stupid humping Tyco RC!" He lunged at the bot who quickly reversed and charged up the slick hill slope. Just in time, Mikaela and Arcee rounded its peak and he dived behind his human's legs. Bumblebee transformed hurriedly in case he had to intervene. He came up beside the boy eyeing him warily.

"Sam what's wrong? We heard you yell."

"What's wrong?" he seethed. "I just had another visit from a voice in my head again, I landed in Leo's puke, and your stupid lap bot laughed at me!"

Despite his anger, Mikaela couldn't help but smile. "That is pretty funny. And it was your own fault for sleeping in Bee." She took a tentative sniff. "You stink, you know that?"

Sam gave her a baleful stare.

"Why did you even sleep in there anyways, you knew Leo puked?"

"I'm amazed he was able to fall asleep in your interior," Arcee commented to Bee. "You didn't use a narcotic on him, did you?"

Sam spun around to face the towering bot. "You _drugged_ me?"

Bee raised his hands in defence and warbled frantically.

"_**We're incapable of using chemicals!**_" Bee snapped at Arcee.

"_**I know,**_" she grinned. "_**But he doesn't.**_"

"Don't talk robot in front of me!" Sam snapped.

"Sam be reasonable, I doubt he would drug you even if he wanted to," Mikaela smiled, latching her arm around his. "Which I'm sure is every day."

"Oh ha ha," he mocked, rolling his eyes. He felt something tracing his arm and he looked down. Mikaela's fingers were running along his skin which was once again aglow with racing lights.

A chill crept along his spine at the sight. It was over. The voice in his head said he was going to change. His skin on his arms now looked translucent and beneath was a circuit system almost like a computer chip. He was going to be some sort of glowing freakish monster. Not human. It hurt, that he would no longer be able to normal again.

Mikaela looked into his face and her heart clenched. Sam was in pain and she felt so useless not being able to understand what was going on. Was it too much to ask for Sam to have a break from being a saviour? She knew the boy held so much love and compassion in his heart, and that was where his tremendous courage drew strength. She also knew if a person didn't receive love and encouragement from another, their own waned and that was something that could not happen to Sam. She didn't know what was happening, but she would remain by his side throughout the ordeal. It seemed the entire world always needed him now and he had to have as much support from his friends as possible.

"So, where are we going, fearless leader?" she smiled, tightening her hold on his arm.

It didn't lighten Sam's mood; in fact, his face became even more distressed. "We should go see my parents."

"Do you need to pick something up?"

"No..." he trailed off. "I need to say goodbye."

* * *

It was just over a full day's drive to Sam's former home in California. They stopped only a few short times, the first being Mikaela's choice. Both boys assumed she had needed to use the washroom, but she returned with some junk food and a can of aerosol which she showered them both in as well as Bee's interior. She then tossed the can out and announced she would be riding Arcee for the remainder of the trip.

"And what about sleep?" Sam pointed out. "A motorbike isn't the best place to grab a nap."

"Oh and being in a car with two puke covered boys is?" she retorted, opening Bee's door for Wheelie who happily hopped on the Ducati's seat. "Trust me, I'll get more rest riding in the open than with you three."

Point taken, they resumed their trip, both Sam and Leo shedding their crusted shirts after trying desperately to get rid of the stale smell.

"-_Damn you's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch. Damn you's a sexy bitch. Damn girl!-_"

"I swear to God, Bee!" Sam yelled, clenching his fist. The radio immediately shut off.

* * *

Sam stared out at the placid scene of his old home. His father's car was parked in the driveway. Funny, he thought the old man would have been golfing or something, not at home. But then again, remodelling had become a passion of his lately and the house did look great.

He glanced down at this chest which was laced with the intricate glowing designs. Mind as well grab some old clothes while he was here. He opened Bee's door, and then stopped to look back inside the interior.

"I'll just be gone for a few minutes okay? I'll bring you some clothes."

"Dude no! I don't want to stay back here anymore!" Leo whined.

"You were the one who puked back there now lie in it!" Sam shouted back, closing the door and walking up to Mikaela who waited patiently for him on the pathway.

"You know, you could go shirtless more often. You'd definitely get looks thrown your way," she commented lightly with a sidelong glance.

"Somehow I think that would because of the glow stick effect and not because of my spectacular body," he answered dryly.

They discovered the front door was unlocked, which was odd since Sam's father was a stickler for neighbourhood safety. "I'll just grab a shirt from the laundry room and be right back, okay?" he said to her, kissing her on the cheek before dashing off. The laundry room was cleaned and all the clothes washed and hung. Sam smiled, typical Mom. He opted for one of his dad's long sleeved shirts, the material hanging off him more than necessary. Although, the bottom hem barely touched his jean's waistline. He frowned. He was taller than his dad, sure, but not by that much.

"Mom must have gotten drunk and left the dryer on too long again, " he muttered.

He walked back into the living room, expecting his parents to be there watching a movie, but only Mikaela stood present. Sam grew unsteady. His dad's car was here so where were they? Maybe in the backyard?

"Why does it smell fruity in here?" Mikaela asked, looking around. She sniffed deeply. "And like wax."

Sam's uneasy feeling mutated into sheer terror as he saw a few black cover DVDs laying on the couch and an alarming number of empty champagne glasses tipped over. And then there was the pharmaceutical looking tube right next to them.

"Oh God, oh no, no..NO!"

Mikaela looked up in alarm. "What? What's wrong?"

He snatched her hand and started pulling her towards the door. "Not this again, please God no!"

"Richard? Valerie? Is that you two?" A sing-song, yet slightly slurred voice echoed from the top of the stairs.

Sam's eyes nearly sprang from their sockets in horror as his mother unsteadily sauntered down the steps, dressed in a clingy black and white playboy bunny outfit.

"Mmff!"

His head snapped to the left at the sound to see his girlfriend cover her mouth while her eyes watered with laughter.

"SAMMY!"

He cringed as his mother wrapped her arms around him, laughing joyfully. He held up his hands in protest as she took his face in both hands gazing lovingly at him.

"We didn't know you were stopping by for a visit!" She then saw Mikaela and hugged her as well with a shout. "Do you want some sandwiches?"

"Mom."

"I'll make some sandwiches!"

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Judy stopped and looked herself over. "Oh, oops. I forgot," she laughed and waved it off. "We're having some company over."

"_People_ are going to see you like that?"

"You look fine, Mrs. Witwicky," Mikaela intervened, nudging Sam.

"See? She likes it!"

"Yeah, she would," he mumbled, earning a dangerous look from the brunette.

"Oh you brought your car!" Judy commented, looking out the window.

"Yeah, Mom, we didn't walk here."

She ignored that. "A new bike, Mikaela?"

"Uh, yep," she replied. "Been working on it for a couple weeks now."

"How nice!"

"So are they here yet, Judy?"

All three looked up at the stairs and Sam groaned. "Dear God."

There was his father, dressed in what appeared to be a toga knock off from National Lampoon's Animal House. The older man turned red upon seeing his son and his girlfriend. "Oh, Sam. We didn't know you were stopping by," he coughed.

"So I've heard," he said, crossing his arms. "So what is this? A costume party?"

"Ah..." Ron faltered, looking at his wife.

"Yes, honey," she beamed. "Now how about those sandwiches?"

Sam was positive he had turned ghost white. This could _not_ be happening! The costumes, the DVDs, the booze, the company, the _lube_! Something Bee had mentioned last night was now running a permanent loop in his brain:

_"But my research has indicated that humans often engage in adultery, not to mention the fact that the terms known as 'swinging' and 'orgies' have become quite popular among your species."_

"Oh my God," he said again, earning a stare from Mikaela.

"Where have you been?" his father asked. "We've gotten calls from the university saying you've been missing your classes. I'm not paying for you to skip and play hooky with your girlfriend." He then added in apology, "Sorry, Mikaela."

"It's fine," she smiled.

"Now, Ron," Judy started, "I don't think that-"

"Knock knock," a voice announced from the foyer. A couple walked into the living room. The woman was blonde and prim, with a knee length skirt and tailored blouse. Her face was charming, but her eyes were distant as if she had brain damage. The man was handsome and equally well dressed with a winning smile. Sam hated them both.

"Rick! Valerie!" Ron greeted.

"What did you do to my parents, you evil sex fiend?!" he hollered, lunging at the man.

Ron stopped his son before he could actually grab a hold of Rick and dragged the fuming teen out the back door, muttering apologies as he went. "Sam, what has gotten into you?" he demanded.

"What's gotten into _me_?" he shrieked. "I'm not the one parading around in a bed sheet with asparagus on my head with total strangers in my house eyeing up my wife whose dressed like a sagging Pamela Anderson!"

"Your mother looks very good for her age," his father argued. "She even started taking classes to get rid of some of the cellulite on her-"

"GAH! Enough!" Sam yelped, covering his ears.

"And what's this nonsense about sex scandal or fiend?"

Sam scoffed. "Don't you try and play the innocent parent, Dad. I remember very clearly that day I came home from Miles' early and you and Mom were doing some sort of weird pagan voodoo courting dance off!"

Ron gaped at his son. "You were _nine._"

"Exactly!" he nodded. "Scarred me for life. Now look at me."

"Oh I doubt we had everything to do with the way you turned out," he retorted. "Ah, Rick, come on out," he motioned for the man standing in the patio doorway.

"Everything all right here, Ron?" he asked, warily glancing at Sam as he approached.

"Of course, my son can just be a bit eccentric," he replied, laughing it off, ignoring Sam's glare.

"It's all right, I understand," Rick smiled. "I have a son of my own, I bet you'd love to meet him!"

"I think not," Sam sneered.

"Samuel you're being rude, enough!" Ron ordered.

"I don't _care_ Dad," he seethed. "I don't want a Martha Stewart impersonator and a perverted civil servant in my parent's house having an orgy!"

Ron's face was growing more stern each moment. "Sam, Richard and Valerie are respected members of this neighbourhood. They run the Clean Sweep program and are organizing the park barbeque. Valerie is a school teacher and Rick here is a doctor."

"Actually, I'm a gynaecologist," he corrected, and then looked at Sam, smiling, "that's where I met you're mother."

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Sam NO!"

Ron grabbed his son once more and cursed as Judy called him from the house. He snatched Sam's arm and glared warningly at him. "I'm warning you, _behave_!" Without another word, he raced back into the house to see what the matter was.

"Hey there, sport, I noticed a Camaro in the driveway when we pulled up. Mind if we take it for a spin?"

Sam looked at the man like he was a rapid two-headed gopher. "....NO!"

Richard's face fell. "Aw come on. When I was your age-"

"I don't _want_ to know what kinks you were into at my age."

He frowned. "You're really put off by this, aren't you?"

"Noooo," Sam drawled. "What clued you in?"

"Son, I don't know what you think is going on here, but it's not some sort of dirty tea party. You shouldn't be bothered by something so trivial at your age anyways. Are you a virgin? Is that why that would bother you so much?"

"Look, buddy, I lost my virginity to that yellow sports car you were ogling out there," he snapped walking up to the "doctor" and shoving a finger into his chest. "Beat that, you freak!"

And with that, Sam thought it best to leave, ignoring the puzzled expression he got from his parent's spouse mingling friend.

"We have _got_ to get out of here!" he pleaded to Mikaela, tugging her arm.

"Sam why is there a half naked boy at our front door?" his mother asked with a puzzled expression. She walked over and opened the door, letting Leo in who looked on the verge of sheer panic.

"Dude I don't know what's going on here, but someone called the cops on you guys!"

"What?" Both Sam and Mikaela asked. They ran to the window and peered outside to see both Bumblebee and Arcee revving their engines angrily. There parked calmly on the adjacent street was an ominous looking patrol car with the lights flashing. If the warning from the Autobots wasn't enough, the familiar chill of recognition was and Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh no," he whispered.

* * *

A/N: I've just noticed my chapters really aren't that long... 0_o. DAMN ME! So I worked on this one (with my one hand XD) and I hope it was more of a chunk for you guys (: At least I'm not like some authors who update like once a month and it's 500 words. Burn those people at the stake!!!

And just so you know, I am Christian, but I am not going to spamming this fic with religious tastes. What I believe is what I believe and what you believe is what your believe. I don't really see how God would ever work into the Transformer's verse, but this will be my attempt, so no one go whining about how I'm being atheist or whatever. I'm writing what works for my story, that is all (:

By the way...does anyone know what happened to Barricade after T1??? He didn't even show up for the final battle. He was just like "en route" and then must have done a 360 to Cancun. Lazy ass. Someone told me in some graphic novel or something that N.E.S.T. and the Autobots scrapped him (booooo). Anyways yes, he does typically make a comeback in these types of stories but that's because, oh let's see...he's FREAKING AWESOME X3 I'm so sorry Bee but a Mustang wins out on a Camaro in my books any day ): NO Barricade isn't going to join up with the Autobots, he doesn't even really like the Decepticons. I just had to include him because he's one of my faves 3

**Review Responses:**

**Illyric- **Megatron's a douche but I love him lol. I think he's the kind of guy who if a meteor fell on him you'd laugh first and then help. Yeah, I really don't get stories that picture the Allspark as just a hunk of metal...that's like saying the Transformers are just like the Cybermen off of Dr. Who....HELLO?!? Glad you liked it! Sam and Bee still have a "talk" coming because Sam is a big wuss and won't face reality *sigh*. :O LOL punching Mikaela. Another hater huh? XD

**Cocoa Jamboree- **I definitely had more laughs in T2 than T1 but I'm still undecided on which one to love more D: Actually the one I kept laughing at the most in the movie was Megatron, because they FINALLY got the other side of his character which is plain cowardice. I was the loud mouth who would laugh at the point in the movie when Megs yelled "STARSCREAM!" after Optimus kicked his ass. No one else saw the beauty ):

Uh oh...I can't remember where I got that Baby Bot thing now 0_o. I'm sure it was off one of the cartoons. OH NO now I have to watch all the shows again *sarcasm* lol. I'm positive it wasn't Arcee that called him that, but I thought it would be cute for their relationship. Oh and Sam will be hearing a lot more talking grass lol. I KNOW about that Optimus thing hey!!! Bee is a given, Ratchet and Ironhide are simple...but Optimus is like...bleh? Someone said once they pictured him like..oh what's his face...Dennis Quaid? 0_0 BAHAHA. No. And yay for making dreams come true omg this a long reply. Bye!!! Lol.

**sayin-girl-** HOLY CRAP glowing fist 0_0. You have powers I could never have XD Aw thanks! Omg between you people and Kate the death threats keeps mounting LOL. But it's motivation ;)

**Micah Eruviel- **Ah thank ya (: Yah I think Leo will be dropped off in a ditch somewhere because honestly he's annoying me lol. All he ever did in the movie was scream...but not puke. Eh, Sam got his come-upings for saying that in the beginning of the chapter lol. Oh and there will be plenty of the slashness, no worries ;)

**Haljaruna- **What is with you people and interesting pennames??? Here's another one lol. Anyways, you're one of the people I applaud!! :D Thanks for catching the "glitch" and sorry it was confusing. I should have thought more on it before I updated. Hope you had a laugh at the beginning! Thanks for the review!

**jak'idiot-** Awesome! Yeah, you'll find my story is bipolar. It goes: mellow, angsty, sweet, sex, crack, dark, happy. 0_o. What does that say about me then?? Happy to see you're enjoying it!

**Jane Pierre- **Lucky you! Here in Canada we barely have a summer as it is and I think we've had one full week of sun...that's it!!! In one month's time it's going to be snowing :( ^%!*^&#%$#$ HEY! If you started one I would be more than happy to Beta it for you. I had a Beta for my Inuyasha one I did years back boy was that a good idea. But it's only an offer (:

I'm thinking about investing in a suit of armour to be honest . lol

**geuss- **(: Glad to see you're enjoying it! Hope you liked this instalment!

**Fk306 animelover- **That actually did pop into my head when I was writing and I froze with a WTF face. So...Sam had the vision lol. And yes, it is more disturbing than funny XD It would be a good diversion when fighting the Decepticons, no? Lol.

**Heir to the World-** WHOOP! The 2nd person who caught my bad choice in editing! (: I hope it worked for you and sorry for the stupid cut I did between chapters . :O that would be no fun if he could self clean!!! No washing time with Sam! That's a no no lol. Glad to see you're enjoying it!! And thanks for being so attentive!

**camocase09- **Lol i hate that! People just look at you like you're a freak and you can't really say you're reading Transformer smut and had just read a joke :S Damn society *shakes fist*.

**Miaka Kennyuuki- **3rd person to spot my editing error!!! :D Again apologies lol. NO WAY AM I SKIPPING OUT ON THE WASHING SCENE!!! XD A BeexSam story just ain't one without it!!! Yeah no kidding at Sam's avoidance :S I think after this chapter he'll be more accepting (LOL at his mom), gotta love her. Thank you for being one of the people who doesn't want to maim me, it makes me feel a little less paranoid haha.

**ryu433- **OH GOD ryu not Ratchet nagging!!!! That's the worst I'm so sorry!!! You think if I sneak under him and put some Windex by his foot, he'll notice? We could play it off and be like "silly bot, it was right there the whole time..." . Jeez I gave him face time in this chapter as an apology!!! Maybe if I give him an Operation game, he'll stop being a grump-fest. Or he'll frag it...whichever lol.

Bee stop teasing Hide or I'll let more people puke in your interior!!! And I'm sure I don't need to mention ryu is more than likely to avoid your "backseat" if people keep puking in it -_-. Indeed I do need protection Ironhide. I've only got so much space in my apartment to hide the bodies. Vaporizing them would be a much better solution!! (: Ugh do have any idea how long I've wanted a truck?! But noooo I get stuck driving a 98 SUNFIRE D: I glare at it every time I go to get in, I've checked EVERYWHERE for an Autobot (and even a Decepticon) emblem and **nothing**!!! Silly Autobots, we'd just go for an innocent drive...on a bumpy road :D

OH and ryu did you see I put the time skip scene change thingy at the beginning??? (:

**CuriousDreamWeaver- **:D I like your reviews haha. Well I'm sure Bee wanted to run Leo over for good measure but a silly Autobot leader keeps ranting about how they're not supposed to harm humans -_-' Do it Bee!!! I won't tell!!!!

**Army of Smith-** :O never? Goodness me! Well, consider this story a crash course in human/robot and robot/robot "interactions" XD. It may scar you, just so you know lol. Oh the awkwardness will be back, I can assure you! Love the reviews!! :D

**Demonically Angelic Neko88-** At least you're laughing at the image! I swear my face was stuck in 0_o' mode for an hour. Had to go to my happy place to get it out XD. And thanks!!!

**Rubyswordmaster- **Where's my cape?!? Actually I don't want one...I take Edna's advise from The Incredibles. Oh phew, thanks for the Sam input! It's very easy to write him OOC and to be honest I am watching A LOT of Shia videos. It inspires me and keeps me on track (:

Don't you dare say you were a bad fan!!! It's not our fault that Bay turned him into a silver STINGRAY corvette instead of his sexy ruby Lamborghini. I really hated that Chevy owned that movie :( and ya I was disappointed Streaker wasn't there. BUT he will be in my story I assure you!!! OMG finish BEFORE October?! *faints* I was aiming for 25 chapters hun LOL. I even have a sequel in the works. Are you going to have ANY computer access while in training?? Because I could email the updates to you if the site is banned or something silly like that. BOO to THAT! I'll try my very darndest though!!! (:

**iNsAnE nO bAkA- **Lol your name is fun to write. HA I loved confused readers because it's like BAM when the plot finally unwinds :3

**Kanberry-** 33 YEAH! Lol

**Blackbolt-** Holy crap another Mikaela hater?? Just a hater of her in my story or her in general? Lmao. I have plans for her and no she will not be included in the Bee/Sam lovin' haha. D: I promise Sam will get a slap upside the head and in the end there will be a happy ending for those two :3

**KnucklesRedFury207.2- **Yeah I'm weird and like to gush over pen names lmao. Hope you liked the new addition (:

**TheSoulmater- **Lol nah, it's just you XD. Seriously he has some avoidance issues. When I was writing this I was getting cheesed because I wanted Bee to just make his ass sit down and have a talk but nooooo. -_-'

YAY you like my bipolar writing! :D lol. I think stories should be a bit mixed, kinda gets boring reading just fluff, or just angst...or dare I say, just sex all the time. Ya WHAT is with men and the thrusting motion? Seriously worse than small poof dogs . OH GOOD cuz I love torturing Sam :P

**my renji-kun- **:O wow Kudos to you lol. You know I don't have a live journal but I've always been interesting in setting it up. Wanna give me the low down on what LJ is about and what all goes on there? (: LOL this old term me and a couple of writers use on here. Means that readers don't know really know what's going on with the plot because there's twists and turns and so we need some "plot" Windex to make things clean and clear. Hope that helps :P

**Nephtys Rayesh- **:D thank you very much. Though, I tend to get a bit on the macabre side when i write fight scenes. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

**harrylover101- **GAH! Typing as fast as one finger can XD. Happy to see you enthused (:

I feel like such a gimp at work. I'm doing retard chores like writing down inventory and OOS....wow for $15/hr whatever lol. I'm not complaining.

All right see you guys and thanks again for being patient!

~Jenn


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: First things first *clears throat* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Muthafacker!

In case you haven't read on my page, I have been in the hospital for over a month. Because of my broken wrist? No no. Because of DOCTOR INCOMPITITANCE! There I feel better after shouting now (: No, so I went in for surgery on my wrist as was planned and they repaired the snapped cartilage and took out all the shattered pieces of bone right? Again no no. A piece was missed, and after phoning the doctor THREE TIMES weeks after surgery saying my arm was hurting, he finally brought me in and opened the cast to discover my arm was a lovely shade of red and yellow with dark blue veins running up along it. *sighs*. So I ended up with blood poisoning and a serious infection. Yummy yummy. And thus was kept against my will in an uncomfortable bed with nothing to watch but Doctor Phil and Soap Operas. So DO forgive me.

Meh on to the important part. Will there be smut in this chapter? Why yes (:

Also I need a vote here, since I'm sure some of you want this to happen. It's not that important to my plot so I can go either way with this. Should there be Barricade/Michaela? It works, but it just happens a lot in Bee/Sam pairings and I want to be as un-generic as possible, but whatever you guys want. I did have a backup plan for her, if it's a majority 'no'. OK well just put a simple B/M if you want it.

Creepy comment: I actually did walk in on my parents dressed up as the costumes I mentioned and I did think the same thing Sam did D: So about 50% of the weird things that happen in this story are real life experiences...sadly lol.

**Sam Witwicky: Project Anomaly**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters or storyline regarding the Transformers universe both comic/television and movie (2007/2009). They are copy written to Hasbro, DreamWorks, and Paramount Pictures. I am just a twisted individual with spare time on her hands creating a warped version of the franchise.

**General Warnings:** Language, graphic violence, torture, possible rape, explicit sexual situations between robotic and non-robotic life forms, and of course; Sam's neurotic behaviour.

**Warnings for this chapter: Language, graphic violence and more sexual situations. OH and more Sam neuroticness...**

"Normal Speech"

'_Internal Thought_'

"_**Cybertronian**_"

"-_Radio Transmission-_"

**Chapter Six: Fond Memories and Old Enemies (Part II)**

_**In which chaos ensues and Bumblebee get's his undercarriage..."detailed".**_

Sam threw open the door, racing out into the driveway with Mikaela right behind him.

"Sam?" his mother called after him, worried.

"Stay there, Mom!" he ordered, looking back. Judy's face hardened, but she listened. He slowed his pace as he approached Bee. He was surprised to find mild tremors running throughout the bot's body as he ran a hand along the gleaming armour.

"It's okay," he whispered. "We have to keep this quiet, though." He glanced around the street, noting the curious people peering out their windows and doors. The flashing blue and red lights from the Decepticon weren't helping the situation.

The Camaro's engine growled grudgingly at his request. He completely understood Bee`s reaction to the new arrival. He swallowed hard, staring at the quiet patrol car. It had been many months since the Decepticon had attacked him and the gripping fear had yet to leave him.

"What do you want?" he scowled, keeping his hand on Bee to steady both his friend and himself.

"I am here on Megatron`s orders," Barricade's grating metallic voice snarled. "I am by no means here on my own accord!"

"So he finally found your rusted frame, huh?" Arcee spat. "Which rock were you hiding under?"

"Mind your vocal processor, or I`ll rip it out myself," he threatened.

Bumblebee`s tires immediately spun as he began to charge forward but was stopped as Sam slapped his driver`s door. "Not here!" he warned, and the bot quieted down. He turned to look at the Mustang. "I`m not interested in anything Megatron has to say, so if that`s all you came here for, it`d be best if you left. You`re ruining a perfectly good day."

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Barricade seethed, starting forward. Bumblebee was prepared, however and met the Mustang head on. The screech of alloy rang throughout the street and Sam winced.

"Bee, NO! Quiet!" he motioned with his hands. Both vehicles` tires were creating clouds of thick grey smoke as they jostled together.

"Typical warrior mechs," Arcee sighed next to them.

"This is typical?" Sam demanded shrilly, pointing at the clashing cars.

"I think it`s faulty programming," she explained. "They have this idiotic need to best everything around them."

"Huh, seems we have the same problem with the males on this planet," Mikaela commented, eyeing Sam.

"What?" he glowered. "I do _not_ act like that!"

Whatever retort she was about unleash, Mikaela's face widened in horror. "Sam, watch out!" she screamed.

Sam turned in time to see the patrol car barrelling towards him. The teen threw himself to the ground and covered his head, hoping for the best. Barricade drifted onto the curb, pulling up parallel to the boy. His driver's door flew open and a clicking makeshift hand reached out, grasping the back of Sam's shirt with its piercing claws. Sam yelped, grabbing the lawn desperately, silently cursing his father for keeping the grass maintained and short.

"Let go of me you psychotic robot!" he spat, kicking out at the arm.

"I am taking you to Megatron," Barricade hissed hollowly. "I will not bother myself with you any longer!"

"Well don't bother me and let go!"

"You are going to Megatron!"

"I think not!" Sam suddenly twisted around and scrambled out of his father's now torn shirt. He rolled away just in time as a transformed Bee slammed into Barricade. He heard running footsteps behind him and then a gasp. '_Oh perfect timing,_' he thought.

"AHHH Sam, what the hell happened to your arms? Your _skin_!" his mother screeched.

"Sam?" Ron asked, looking worriedly at his son.

"Uh...surprise?" he grinned sheepishly.

Judy screamed and ducked along with her husband as the Autobot and Decepticon continued their onslaught. Sam covered his head frantically as dirt and slabs of asphalt flew around him.

"Ron make them stop! They're destroying the neighbourhood!"

Sam watched as Barricade tried frantically to escape Bumblebee's rapidly firing canon, executing a hasty serpentine down the street and then reversing as the yellow Autobot caught up. Bee fell heavily as the Mustang rear ended into his legs. Sam frowned, wondering why the Decepticon had yet to change into his battle form. Frantic cries and shouts brought him back to reality. The neighbourhood was in hysterics as Arcee swayed on her lithe frame, trying to keep the crowds from the fight. Sam groaned as he saw numerous people hailing for police on their cells.

"Uh oh." It was bad enough that his parents had seen his freak light show, but if the government caught on to his condition. He shuddered. More needles, bright lights, and microscopes awaited him if that happened. "Yeah I think not," he whispered, running into the street. "Hey guys!" he shouted to the two robotic life forms. "GUYS!"

Something snapped. Just like a nervous tick caused by irritation or perhaps a tweaked nerve, Sam's patience wore out. Without any conscious thought, his hand lashed out, cutting the air between the pair of feuding robots. Both flew apart from each other as if pulled by two gigantic hands. Bumblebee soared into several parked cars like a bowling ball, sparks dancing around his frame. The police cruiser tumbled over houses, his siren wailing pathetically as he spun in the air. It was followed shortly by a tremendous crash.

Mikaela yelped as Arcee also topped to the ground, electric-like pulses paralyzing her. "Sam! Make it stop!"

Streetlamps began to shatter and rain glass on the sidewalks below. Houses flashed as their lighting blinked erratically. The vehicles lining the streets blared their alarms and headlights flickered the street.

Sam's face was frozen in shock. "Stop, stop, stop!" he screamed at his hands. He suddenly was brought to his knees as pain lanced throughout his arms. Blinking through tears, he clenched his teeth in anger and agony as his veins burst open all the way up to his elbows. Blood and a strange, crystalline fluid spewed forth, spattering the ground like crimson glass. Lights dancing like binary code raced along under his remaining skin, crawling up his shoulders and disappearing somewhere in his chest.

Mikaela stopped in front of Sam, her hand clutching her mouth to keep the scream and bile enclosed in her throat. "Oh my God," she choked, kneeling down, wanting to touch her boyfriend, but feared doing so would cause more harm.

"It hurts, 'Kaela," he cried, looking at her.

"Oh my God," she repeated. She felt a tug on her shirt and looked down to see Wheelie, eyeing Sam with bewilderment. "What's wrong with him?" she croaked.

"That's old Cybertronian...and that looks like-" He stopped, red optics squinting shrewdly. "-it's the Allspark talking to something. But I don't know what!"

"You mean those symbols are a message?" she asked, brows furrowing.

"Yeah, but like I said, I don't know what the message is or who it's for."

"How do I make it stop?" Sam gritted.

"The hell if I know!" Wheelie snapped, wringing his hands. "We gotta get you to Prime now kiddo."

Mikaela looked around desperately for help. Arcee was still frozen on a lawn two yards away, her parts groaning to be free from the electric paralysis. And Bumblebee? The yellow bot was mashed between cars, not moving as well.

This was not good. With police soon on the way, the situation would get far worse, faster. Mikaela then realized the only one who could help was the one causing the chaos in the first place. She knelt down next to her friend.

"Sam," she said, holding his face to look into his watering eyes. "You're going to have to do this alone. Help isn't coming, you hear me? Concentrate!" She gasped and pulled away when she saw his eyes. Blood was trickling from their corners and down his face. The irises had lost their pigment and were now an iridescent violet.

He groaned, clutching his useless arms around his waist. Everything hurt. His spine suddenly snapped, causing him to shout out in anguish. He felt more than heard pops and grinding along his frame. He harshly bit his lip and looked down in repulsion as the tears along his right arm became worse. The flesh had bled out and was now hanging in tatters from the bone.

"What the hell?" he screamed.

Mikaela looked at the arm and scrambled a few more feet away, staring at the appendage with disgust. "Sam we need to get you to a hospital!" She made to draw closer and he held her off, raising his left hand.

He looked at her worriedly. "...it doesn't hurt."

"Sam, you idiot, how can it _not_ hurt?"

"I don't know!" he shouted. "Everything else does but this is numb!" He stopped when he noticed more of that clear, sparkling fluid spattering from the meatier section of his arm. "What?" he screamed at it.

Mikaela whirled around to glare at Wheelie. "What is that?" she demanded.

The former Con revved over to the injured boy, examining the drops that had fallen to the pavement. He cocked his small head. It looked like molten crystals. His scanners traced the substance, but flared a negative reading. He looked back to his human. "I don't know what it is!" he told her.

"We need to get you to Ratchet!" she exclaimed. Looking around she saw Sam's parents on the ground eyeing their son wildly. "Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky, we have to get to the Autbots, do you have a car?"

"My baby needs to go to a hospital, look at him!" Judy screeched.

Mikaela ran over, kneeling down in front of the hysteric woman. "A hospital isn't going to fix him. They'll just contact the authorities and..."

The woman's eyes hardened. There was no way those evil men in black suits were going to take her baby boy away from her again. "Ron get the car," she ordered the silent man. Mr. Witwicky scrambled up and ran towards his convertible, fumbling with the keys.

Sam remained kneeling on the road, staring in shock at his arm. He gingerly touched the hanging skin and flesh, but felt nothing. He frowned. It was like it wasn't even there. He glanced further down to his hand where several fingers had split open as well and his eyes widened when he saw something black piercing through several fingertips. He touched the tip and when nothing hurt, he grabbed it and pulled lightly. The finger fell off cleanly from the knuckle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mikaela looked up as Sam began to erratically shake his hand as if he was trying to detach it. She ran over to him, but stopped looking up.

"You're taller!"

"I don't care, look at my hand! It's peeling off! Look!" Sam pulled another finger off, it gave a wet slurp as it detached itself from the remaining sinews. He looked at her wildly, waving the finger. "NOT normal!"

"Sam! Nothing about this is normal!" she screamed angrily.

They both yelped when the two Autobots shifted and transformed back into their vehicular forms. "Bee?" Sam called, running towards the Camaro. The warrior mech did not respond. He ignored the painful twinges and touched his friend's cool metal surface. Suddenly Bee's radio flared to life, spewing garbled songs like a seizure. Sam jerked his hand back and the yellow car dimmed once more.

"Uhh...Mikaela? Any luck on Arcee?" he called.

"Nope!" she answered looking forlornly at the quiet motorcycle. "It's like they're...normal."

Sam winced internally. The last thing he wanted was a 'normal' car.

"Sam!"

He looked up to see Leo running towards him and watched, slightly amused, as his friend skidded to a stop, losing his balance and falling straight on his ass. The older boy's eyes looked as if they were trying to escape from his skull as he looked at Sam's arms.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with your arms?"

"What the hell is wrong with your face?" Sam asked, taking in the lacerations covering the dark skin.

"I was taking care of that evil cop car in the alley before I came out to find you guys. I guess he knocked me down a couple times." Leo twitched as Barricade rolled out behind him, engine growling menacingly.

Sam deadpanned. "You mean you fainted?"

"NO!" Leo denied, then paused. "Yes."

"Right then, you drive the Ducati and Mikaela will take Bee." She nodded, climbing into the driver's side. "And you-" he said to the revving Mustang. "-can beat it."

"I'm afraid I have to endure your most pleasant company longer than this," Barricade retorted.

"Whatever, but if you turn on your siren and draw attention, I'll make you into a tin can, got it?"

The Decepticon gave a metallic hiss as a reply.

"You do realize you're like eight feet tall?" Leo commented as he straddled the Ducati.

"You do realize if you open your mouth again, I'll take my giant ass and sit on you?"

Before Mikaela could drive the Camaro away, his mother and father were beside the passenger window. "Sammy, please be careful!" Judy cried.

Sam's eyes stung when he saw his mother's expression. "Mom," he croaked, "it'll be fine."

Judy hastily wiped her eyes. "You call us, or by God I'll track you and that car down and you're both grounded for-"

"Hun," Ron chided, pulling her away. He looked at Sam gravely. "You come back to us."

"I will, Dad. I promise."

* * *

Sam let out an explosive breath, leaning back into the leather bucket seat, bending his knees so that his long legs didn't twist uncomfortably in the confined space. Yeah, this wasn't awkward at all. His eyes sluggishly watched out the windshield as Mikaela manoeuvred Bumblebee through traffic. Where they were going, he hadn't the energy to ask, but he trusted her to pick a spot where they could lay low for a few days. Thankfully they had managed to escape the destroyed neighbourhood moments before police or government officials had shown up.

He absently scratched at his left arm and winced when he felt still alive tissue tear. He looked down in surprise to see had cut himself and he slowly brought his right hand up and swallowed another rising freak out session. There were _claws_ piercing through his remain fingertips. He swallowed and whether it was exhaustion, hunger, recent events, or all of the above, Sam promptly blacked out.

He was woken by a gentle touch on his shoulder and he rose slowly. "Hm?" he groaned.

"Sam, we're here," Mikaela said.

"Where is here?" he slurred.

"My dad's shop. He knows what's happening and he closed work for us to hang here for a bit." She knelt down to the slouched boy, her expression careful. "Barricade wants to see you."

"Why the hell would he want to see me?"

She reached out and delicately lifted his right arm. Sam's expression fell. There were only a few haggard remains of flesh on his hand. Instead of a skeletal structure of bone making up his hand, it was made of a deep, black metal. His fingers were elongated and each ended in wicked looking talons.

"Oh...good," he choked.

"Sam-" Mikaela stopped. There was nothing she _could_ say to make it better. "Just go see him." She watched him walk away and suddenly felt very tired. She was sure whatever was going on could wait as she caught a few moments of rest. "I'm just going to go lie down for a bit okay? Be nice."

He nodded and stretched his lean body out of Bee's interior, grimacing at the height difference between himself and his girlfriend. She seemed to not let it affect her.

"Better get this over with," he grumbled.

The police cruiser was parked in the one of the stalls, waiting for him.

"What?" he snapped. Without an answer a red ray of light engulfed him, scanning every molecule and piece of valuable data. Within seconds the scanner shut off, Barricade seemingly content with the findings. "What the hell was that for?" Sam snapped.

"I am sending my diagnostic to Megatron," he sneered, hollowly.

"Don't tell that freak about me!" Sam ordered, incredulously.

To his surprise, the Decepticon chuckled. "I would very much like to see your interaction with him tomorrow."

Sam crossed his arms. "I'm not going to see him, let alone leave everyone here. Besides I'm sure a social call from Megatron means drilling more images out of my brain and taking bits and pieces of me apart."

Barricade scoffed. "He cannot take what you are, fool."

Sam stopped. "Well, Starscream did call me the Allspark..." He laughed nervously. "-which is pretty stupid."

Somehow, without the use of facial features, the Mustang projected pure chagrin. "I _refuse_ to call you that, you insignificant worm!"

Sam frowned and clicked his skeletal hand menacingly. "Ah ah ah. I could fry you like a fly in a bug zapper. Now behave." The police cruiser trembled, but Sam wasn't foolish enough to believe it was out of fear. He thought it best to avoid the Decepticon's wrath for a while. With Bee and Arcee still recovering from his outburst, both he and Mikaela were unprotected. And even though the Con was mysteriously stuck in his alt mode, Sam figured being run over wasn't a light punishment either.

"How long will it take for you to be able to change?" he asked.

The cruiser remained silent.

"You don't have to be an ass, we can talk," Sam growled. He winced when he felt the vehicle's anger spike once more. "Oh calm down!" he sighed.

"I have nothing to say to you!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "So you're just here to be a creeper and follow us around wherever we go?" He paused. "Sounds like a lame job to me." When Barricade opted to keep his word, Sam turned to his next least favourite character. The tiny drone was sitting contently by Mikaela's lying body, tapping his sharp fingers on the concrete floor, deep in thought.

"What about you?" Sam asked. "Got any suggestions?"

Wheelie looked up at him warily and then his makeshift robotic eyebrows furrowed snidely. "Maybe."

Sam fought the urge to kick the stupid runt through one of the shop's broken windows. "And they would be?"

"Look kid, no offense but I answer to one human."

"And no offense to you, but if I have to wake her up and tell her she needs to be the in between in this conversation, I'm not the one who's going to get an eye fried out...again."

Wheelie winced. "Point taken." The minuscule droid whirred to where the two Autobots sat, parked. He skirted around Bumblebee and then moved to Arcee, tapping the Ducati's frame and listened. "Yup, just as I thought."

Sam walked over, curious.

Wheelie looked up at him, red optics glowing in the low lighting of the garage. "It looks like stasis lock, but that usually happens when they're low on energy levels. You did the opposite, you overloaded 'em."

He grimaced. This was not turning out well. He had already done that once to Bee, now this? A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Hey wait, how come they locked up and 911 over there didn't?" he asked, pointing to the Mustang.

"Because I was in my alternate form!" he spat.

"See that's what gets me," Wheelie commented, scratching his cranium. "That sort of thing only happens when we're exposed long term to energon."

Barricade's engine suddenly roared angrily. "That is enough! The human does not need to know anything else!"

"He already knows about energon, you dope!"

The Mustang charged forward, but stopped as Sam put himself between the two. "No no no no! You-" he said looking at the mini RV, "-keep your mouth shut. And you-" he continued, looking back at the Decepticon. Sam lifted his mutated hand and twitched it menacingly. "If I have to put you outside I will!"

"No need," Barricade sneered, harshly reversing with a shrill squeal of rubber and backing out of the shop.

Sam sighed. "Any way to get them out of it?"

"You just got to wait for them to reset their core and systems," the little bot shrugged. "Speaking of reset..." he trailed off, looking over to where Mikaela was sleeping. "I think I'll grab a few cycles."

"That better be the only thing you're grabbing," he muttered watching the drone sidle up to the girl. He looked longingly at his girlfriend. Sleep was something that was not happening for him tonight. He absently scratched his right arm, wincing as he broke more skin. It became red immediately and thickened blood began to ooze out from the sores.

'_Least I still have blood,_' he thought bitterly. Shaking the dark thoughts from his head, Sam smirked as he walked towards the gleaming Camaro. He ran his slightly normal left hand against the yellow frame. "Sorry about this, bud. I didn't mean for this to happen," he whispered sadly. He smiled again. "'Least you'll be normal by morning." He looked around for something to do and then remembered the condition of the Camaro's interior.

He quickly shuffled around the garage, gathering numerous rags, carpet shampoo, and hot water. Sam figured the least he could do was get rid of the fragmenting bile, so when they fled tomorrow the windows wouldn't have to be down with him gagging. Plus, Sam grinned, maybe this would help Bee recover sooner. When muscles ached, a massage was always good.

He suddenly stopped abruptly, spilling water from the bucket he was carrying. Giving another guy a massage was way too creepy. He eyed the innocent looking car suspiciously and then shook his head. That was just stupid. Bee needed to be cleaned out and it wasn't like he would feel it _that_ way. He was made of metal for Christ's sake. Sam had no idea how wrong he was as he opened the driver's door and clambered into the backseat.

* * *

Bumblebee was miserable. Every circuit groaned and every joint cracked with his system's lockdown. He was more concerned for Sam, however. His audio censors had been bombarded by screams of pain shortly before he had been overloaded. He tried to run a reboot program to override the stasis lock, but his frame remained frozen. If Bee could sigh, he would have done so. Everything was dark and quiet, and frankly it was beginning to piss the yellow mech off. He was used to constant motion and this was just torture. Add on the fact that he didn't know if Sam was dead or alive, fuelled the bot's anxiety.

Suddenly he felt something again. Someone had opened his door and moved to the back seat. Sure, everything else on him was busted, but his pressure and epidermal censors were working just fine. Bee grumbled internally until a strange, soothing effect overtook him.

'_Sam?_' he thought desperately. Trying in vain to activate his scanners and optics, he became more aggravated when nothing responded.

Sam stopped scrubbing the car's carpet floor with the brush when he felt a slight tremor. "What the-?" he murmured. When nothing else happened he continued on. Once the carpet was clean and puke free, he clambered out of the back seat. He returned moments later with a fresh bucket of hot water and soap. He knelt down in front of the Camaro's grill, dabbing the rag into the metal and paying attention to every minute detail on the front end. He smoothed the cloth over the headlights, making sure to get into ever crevasse and notch.

Bumblebee was ecstatic. It had been so long since their last wash together and Sam's skill was sending slight vibrations throughout the mech's body. He had always wanted to engage this act with Sam while he was in his bipedal form, but for some ridiculous reason, his human would become red and call him a pervert. This always would escalate into a verbal brawl and Bee being sent to the shack with dirt still clinging to his frame. It was his guilty pleasure, however that Sam loved paying particular attention to his front end, and if he only knew that a few short circuits and body plates away nestled in the engine compartment lay Bee's Spark.

Of course, if Bumblebee told him the significance of touching his Spark, the bot was sure the boy would run screaming.

Bee groaned internally. Humans were such silly creatures.

Something changed then. Bee could move slightly. His scanners flickered weakly, showing a low resolution of the world around him. The yellow Autobot saw Sam kneeling down in front of him, contentedly rubbing his hood down. The bot marvelled at the specimen before him. The boy's lean body flexed as he smoothed any imperfection off the curved vehicle. The most remarkable feature was Sam now had a growing appendage much like an unadorned Cybertronian frame. The hand and partial arm were composed of a stunning ebony metal the likes of which Bumblebee had never seen. To the mech's disappointment, Sam knelt further down. The disappointment was short lived, however.

Sam frowned, as he scrubbed at the lower body work of the Camaro, trying to scrape the encrusted bugs off the finish. "Damn it!" he cursed. That's when Sam did something very foolish. He took his transformed hand to Bee's armour and scratched lightly with his claw. The vehicle lurched and a shrill whine erupted from the radio.

"Bee?" Sam smiled, excitedly. "You're back!" His metallic hand was still pressed against Bee's frame and the Camaro jerked forward into it. Sam stared at his friend, confused. "What is it?" he then realized he was touching him with his grotesque hand and jerked it back. "Sorry, forgot you don't know what happened. Sort of freaked out again and look, got me a souvenir!"

Bumblebee wasn't interested in the story. He needed that contact again. It was different than the first time Sam had infused energy into his core. It had been a sharp jarring thrill. This...this was deep and sensual and he could care less if his human knew how he was affecting him. He wanted it _now_!

"Bee...?" Sam eyed the Camaro suspiciously.

"-_Give it to momma. For some strange reason you're done pleasin' me like it's okay-_"

"Oh my God!" Sam yelped, scrambling away from the possessed car. He looked desperately around for a door. "Jesus no no no no!" He soon found himself cornered, becoming pinned by his car's front end.

"-_So if you want to, you got the green light-_"

"No no no! Get back, NO!" he hissed at his car, kicking the fender he had so diligently washed just minutes before. He raised both legs, pushing as hard as he could, knowing it was useless. He looked at his hand frantically. "Come on you stupid thing! On! Turn on! Now!" Nothing happened.

"-_Give it to momma-_"

"Bee, you stupid horny space man, get _off_ me!" Sam demanded.

The Autobot whined again. Why was he being so difficult? He had felt the same pleasure last time, and Bee was determined it would be the same way again. He tentatively accessed his programming finding that limited parts were able to move. Conveniently they were where Sam had so lovingly washed him.

The grill suddenly split in sections and Sam watched in surmounting dread as appendage-like metal bars slithered out, running up his legs and caressing his thighs. He glared balefully at the Camaro. "I swear to God, Bee-"

The bot chittered playfully and suddenly sent a pulse of energy from his Spark into Sam's legs where it inevitably settled in his groin.

"Oh no," Sam groaned, feeling himself becoming hard. This was not happening, not again. He cursed when Bee sent another wave. Every nerve was alight and sensitive. The bionic arms groped him further, dragging higher up his thighs, lightly pressing into his hips. "Bee," he gasped, grabbing the bars and urging them forward.

Bumblebee's systems surged when Sam's alien hand once again came in contact with him. The Camaro shivered violently as every censor screamed with electric currents. The boy was squirming deliciously in his grasp and when Bee was sure that his human was not about to flee, he began the cycle. Beginning with a low current he thrummed steady beats of his Spark's energy. The waves running along his frame, into the conductors and into the boy's body.

Sam moaned loader, pushing his hips against the metal restraints wanting more friction and contact. It wasn't enough. He needed to do something. He forcefully grasped the appendages, now pulling them towards him. He spread his legs, bringing his knees closer to his chest, wanting more of Bee to touch him. The front end was now pressed against his lower back, his shins resting on the gleaming hood and his back against the shop wall. The restraints pressed into his hip bones, slowing teasing his skin. Not wanting to be outshone, he dragged his razor-like claws along Bee's hood and grinned wickedly when the mech gave a warbled groan.

Bumblebee suddenly increased the frequency of the waves circulating into the boy so that he barely had more than a second before the next beat hit. Sam's naked chest glistened with sweat as he writhed helplessly. His clawed hand grasped the alloy harshly, wanting to recipricate the favor. The Autobot once again quickened the pace so that Sam was being pounded relentlessly by the current. It was soon too much and he have a choked gasp as he came. Tendrils of azure energy burst from his disfigured hand into Bee and the mech shuddered violently as his circuits overloaded. The exchange lasted for a few more seconds before both boy and machine collapsed.

Unbeknownst to the quivering pair, their interaction had not been private.

* * *

"How interesting..." A sadistic voice rasped in the void darkness.

Starscream glanced at his master timidly, gauging his reaction. Megatron looked entirely pleased as though he had just pulled the last remnants of life from a worthless Autobot. "My Lord?" the flyer asked, keeping his posture submissive.

"It seems things are moving faster than anticipated." Megatron terminated the footage from the massive energy signature gathered by Soundwave. He had been right on his assumptions. The boy was progressing nicely. He was surviving the first stages of transmutation, and that was key for what the Decepticon leader had planned. He did, regrettably, feel some inkling of awe that such a pathetic creature _could_ endure such pain. But that feeling was immediately replaced by jealousy and anger that such an important and almost holy part of his species history was now manifesting itself in an inferior race. He supposed it stemmed from that disgusting concern and care that practically oozed from Optimus Prime and their Creator.

Megatron sneered cruelly. Such emotions were meaningless and weak.

His crimson optics glanced into the vast open space above, looking past the glistening stars and smoky nebulas. His mandibles shifted into an eerie grin. Prime had no idea what was waiting for them all in the dark. And it was coming.

"Sir," Starscream interrupted. "There is news from Barricade."

The smile did not leave Megatron's sharp features. "Good."

* * *

A/N: And so the transformation FINALLY speeds up a notch. Anyone who watched District 9 will have an advantage on the visual here (if my writing is not up to imagery par). Basically think of Wikus...except not as prawny. Okay not at all like a prawn lol.

That's another movie I can't WAIT to come out on Bluray. :D The #1 being ROTF TODAY!!!! I don't care if I have to beat old ladies with my cast, I'm getting that movie!! You hear me old ladies?? EW, actually you better not be reading this...

Ugh now I have the image of old ladies reading my Bee/Sam smut and getting off D: GAH, moving on! I feel ill :S and it better be from the meds. So updates will be set for Tuesdays and Fridays/Saturdays. I just couldn't finish chapter seven, I'm worn out. Tomorrow I'll be watching T2 like a loser, so should you people ^^.

~Jenn

**Review Responses:**

**Dream's Abyss-** This whole story is an off topic plot XD Don't worry I do explain the outfits!

**Fenris Mourningstar- **:O such lovely praise! Thank you! And hope you're still enjoying it! I liked writing the gore...ugh maybe it had to do with seeing my arm and surgery. FML haha.

**Bright One-** You're not annoying! And so sorry for having you wait so long! ):

**Piscaria-** HA YES! Someone else who noticed he can be a bit of an asshole! :D Hope you enjoyed.

**geuess- **:D (LOL what a reply...)

**spoonring- **D: Wahhh sorry! Lol.

**Iriel- ***sigh* yes this is a common problem with me. I need this story to be a movie because you can do time/setting skips so much easier. Next chapter is heavy Autobot/army team which is more of a setting skip. I hope that'll clear up some things for you!

**Invader Zyla- **Lol you okay? And you don't suck at reviewing! Hope your interest continues!!

**Micah Eruviel- **Was the slash good?? :P Well I'm better(ish) now. *sigh* haha. Okay so I got your vote for M/B. If we get enough votes I will swing those two (:

**Siren of the Darknessflame- **GAH sorry for the absence! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Vege-Chan- **Thank you so much for the concern and well wishes! OH and review :P Hope you enjoyed the new instalment and I am back and writing!!! (:

**ryu433-** *waves* Like the wash scene? I think Bee did :S Can't wait for tomorrow!! MOVIE TYME! And the boys should be glad because they get mucho time in the next chapter (: And Ironhide gets to beat on the twins some more. Just because lol.

**Moonlight black rose- **:O Oh gosh NO. He will be in uh...mucho pain however lol. And there will be many "happy endings" *cough cough*. :D

**Army of Smith-** I bet Bee's feeling better now eh? Lol. Glad to hear you liked it! (:

**Fk306 animelover- **D: Ehhh the sad thing is...I saw my parents like that. I cry every time I see rabbits.

**Kemotolvm- **Lol the Sexy Bitch thing just popped when I was randoming my soundtrack while writing. Music really does write this story lol. I love Wheelie and Barricade too :D In answer to the "question" I don't want to spoil it for too many people and since a lot won't take the trouble to go see what your question was I'm going to say not completely hybrid. Ugh you'll have to see. My transformation will have some seriously original elements I can guarantee you (:

**InsaneMelon-** Aw Hi newbie! Hope I didn't lose you!!! Lol. And thanks! And I know what you mean! Some are waaaay too serious for my tastes. And then some are so OOc I go o_0

**Toki Mirage- **Yes that was a reeeallly bad cliffhanger with my absence. SO SORRY! ): but glad you're enjoying it!!!

**jozs001- **READ!!! Lol. Go go go XD

**Kit Ninja-** Ah yes I like your reply. Because that's exactly how I see him. He's not above anything to survive. And will ding dong ditch without a second thought. He is a huge opportunist huh?

**Rubyswordmaster- **BLEH silver lol. And I am getting a 2010 Mustang :3 *fan girl screams* No more freaking Pontiac for MOI. LMAO killing the chia pet head XD He's taking a leave of absence in this story. He's just so freaking ANNOYING!

**Jane Pierre- **aw that's ok (: Yup a beta is a person who reads over your story and gives you ideas/suggestions/editing, but the story remains yours. And I agree with you holding it off. I wish I could just write a story and THEN post it. Seriously I'm pulling this story out of my ass o_0. I have a general plot, put my music on random and go forth and write. Stupid me lol.

**Dazja-** nooooooo :O Ugh I knew he'd bite it. BUT NO he shall live in my story lol. And yes Sexy Bitch just fits those two haha.

**CuriousDreamWeaver-** Whats gross is there's actually a HUGE number of swingers in our area. Which creeps me the hell out o_0. Lol. Hope you enjoyed (:

**Jenniyah- **Thankies! And yes I have 1 finger skills lol!

**my renji-kun- **I'll definitely check out LJ, I so want to do some artwork. Ugh it's been way too long. I'm getting an Intuos 4 pretty soon so it should help. I'll let you know when I join the site!! (:

**KnucklesRedFury207.2-** Lol I know eh? And I hope it's what you're hoping for :3

**Cocoa Jamboree- **Lol always love your reviews! LOL I almost forgot about Megs hitting Scream with his own arm!!! So psyched for the release tomorrow!! Well Bee got himself detailed by Sam so I hope that let off some steam . Good God haha. Ya ew to Dennis Quaid. I have no idea what actor to kind of base Prime off of. Sigh...

**broflove- **Lol you're not alone. I love writing Bee because it's so musical (:

**Illyric- **PFF I'm so sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger for so long LOL. Oh and the reason they didn't notice the lights was because Sam did have his dad's long sleeved shirt on (:

**Heir to the World-** No problem! Yeah I needed to hurry it along. I need to make a decision on whether to go into more detail, but then less will happen in each chapter. Bleh. Let me know your feedback! (:


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: "Flu season beats 'kidney stone season' any day," my friend, Milo. Ya well I don't get kidney stones so shut it buddy! Most of you are in that same boat as me on the Barricade/Mikaela pairing. It's a resounding "meh". And I agree. Sorry to those who wanted it! He's just such a pessimistic loner, I don't think he'll ever be happy. Which is good, because then Bee can poke fun at him some more!

So I was a freak and watched the movie like 300 times and boy do you miss a lot when you see it in theatres. Like apparently Sam got his "cherry popped"? Ugh, I really do hate that saying, it grosses me out :/ What do you guys think? The way he and Mikaela were acting around each other in the movie...I just don't get the "we did it" vibe. Dude could barely say "I love you" and he kept ditching her for Bee, which I laughed at by the way. REGARDLESS those two have not "done it" in my story, so there! And I got to see my Megatron :3 So I'm all fangirled out. But I forgot about the **ASS OF DOOM** D:

**Sam Witwicky: Project Anomaly**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters or storyline regarding the Transformers universe both comic/television and movie (2007/2009). They are copy written to Hasbro, DreamWorks, and Paramount Pictures. I am just a twisted individual with spare time on her hands creating a warped version of the franchise.

**General Warnings:** Language, graphic violence, torture, possible rape, explicit sexual situations between robotic and non-robotic life forms, and of course; Sam's neurotic behaviour.

**Warnings for this chapter: Language.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Internal Thought_'

"_**Cybertronian**_"

"-_Radio Transmission-_"

**Chapter Seven: Busted**

_**In which tensions flare and the games begin.**_

Starscream surveyed the ground below and his perpetual sneer worsened. This planet really was one giant dirt clog. It was weak, even from the smallest microscopic organism. It was nothing like their former glorious home. Towering peaks of twisting metal and molten alloy decorating the landscape, the smell of minerals and energon. He spat.

"_**STARSCREAM!"**_

The flyer moaned. '_What now?_' The smaller Cybertronian flinched as his master landed heavily beside him on the building, growling menacingly. _**"Yes, Lord Megatron?"**_

_**"I have a job for you,"**_ Megatron purred, tapping his claws on the scout's metal cranium. _**"We need to begin our assault. Time is short and we need the Allspark at our disposal."**_

_**"Of course, Master,"**_ the jet agreed, cringing as the sharp talons continued to toy with his alloy.

_**"Find the Autobots and that disgusting Prime and give them this."**_ The Decepticon leader detached his finger's joint, a slim transmitter telescoping out and inserting itself into a receptor on the subordinate's head.

Starscream flinched as the file downloaded into his central processor. _**"Is that all, Master?"**_

_**"No..."**_ Megatron leered. _**"Do what you do best, Starscream. Divide them, confuse them...tear them apart!"**_

* * *

**"**_**Don't tell me to calm down!**_**"** Ironhide snapped. **"**_**We've got two comrades stranded with a kid who's lighting up this rock heap like an energon rift. They could be locked down or have their circuits fried so don't tell me to calm down!"**_

Optimus sighed bitterly. This was not going well. His medic and weapons specialist had been arguing for the last half hour and it was beginning to wear everyone out. They were only an hour away from Bumblebee's and Arcee's signal, couldn't this wait?

_**"I hardly think that the boy would intentionally harm his friends, 'Hide," **_Ratchet sniffed.

_**"That's just it! 'Intentionally'. You think that kid knows what he's doing? YOU don't even know what he's doing, oh wise one!"**_

Will groaned as the shrill language continued. It was like listening to nails on a chalkboard and it had been going on for far too long. Epps had given up hope after his IPod had died, and was now banging his head on the Topkick's passenger window.

"Stooooop!" Will cried pathetically. "Or at least talk in _English_!"

"This moron isn't concerned about our friends!" Ironhide growled. "He's in his own sunshine world thinking they're having a picnic in a meadow!"

" I _didn't _say that!" Ratchet shouted.

"Jeez, you two think you could..." Will stopped as he suddenly felt a prickling at the back of his neck. No sooner had the sensation started, when Ironhide slammed on his brakes and slid into a 360 turn. The other Autobots did the same, hastily opening their doors to allow the soldiers out. Once clear, they transformed and eyed the sky vehemently.

Traffic skidded to a halt, vehicles crashing into each other and running off the highway. People opened their doors and screamed in terror. The N.E.S.T. team immediately began shouting orders for them to vacate, brandishing their guns for intimidation.

"There he is," Ironhide scowled, focusing on the snaking trail of white in the sky. "Optimus?"

Prime gazed at the flyer, confused. It was not like Megatron to spy so brazenly on their actions, or to refrain from combat, but the flyer was coming in and fast. The large mech stepped back as the F-22 Raptor hit the ground just feet from where he had been standing. He lowered his barrel cautiously, eyeing the slippery mech.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

**"**_**Careful, Prime," **_Starscream chuckled in their native tongue. _**"I don't think you want the humans hearing what I have to say."**_

_**"What makes you think I want to hear what you have to say?"**_

The scout grinned. _**"Oh I think you will, it concerns your little warrior bot and the human boy..."**_

Optimus froze. Surely they hadn't been captured? _**"What have you done with them?"**_ he roared, his blade on the left arm, unsheathing and glowing red hot.

The flyer lowered himself instinctively. _**"We have done nothing! It concerns what they have done with each other."**_

His blade slowly withdrew and Optimus began wondering if this was a distraction. _**"I have complete faith in those two. They both have saved my life."**_

**"**_**Oh yes, the human and your subordinate are quite the pair. Close aren't they?**_" Starscream commented innocently.

Optimus wasn't a fool. There was nothing innocent about _any_ Decepticon. _**"What are you getting at?**_**"** he growled.

**"**_**You know what I'm talking about, Prime," **_he leered.

_**"Bumblebee is the boy's guardian. It is only natural they share a bond," **_Ratchet argued.

_**"Hm, a bond that has now been sealed through interfacing?"**_

_**"WHAT?!" **_all the Autobots roared.

Lennox glanced worriedly at the towering mechs. This was going south fast. He didn't need to understand their echoic language to feel the anger radiating from the Autobots. Whatever the jet was saying, it was getting them riled up, and dangerous.

"Ya think it's best we fall back?" Epps commented lightly, grasping his rifle closer to his side and raising the nozzle a fraction higher.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Will coughed and nodded to his team.

"You think this has to do with the kid?" Epps asked as he moved backwards.

"Has to be, I just hope the Decepticons haven't captured him. If that's the case, this is going to get real political, real fast." Robert turned to his CO, giving him a confused look. Will reached into his vest's side pocket, pulling out his responder and opening the saved satellite feed. The message had been sent earlier that morning and Lennox had yet to make a decision regarding its contents.

The warning came from the General and the severity of the situation was what had Will on edge. The crossroads were once again staring him in the face and this time, his decision really was risking everything. He had gotten slight slaps on the wrist for his insubordination in the past, but the orders were clear cut this time. _Any_ disobedience would be seen as high treason and punishable to the fullest extent.

An angry metallic screech roused the solder's attention and his men readied their weapons.

"_**That's a slagheap of a lie and you know it!" **_Ironhide hollered, canons glowing hot blue.

"_**Careful 'Hide," **_Ratchet murmured, but his optics were also hard with anger.

Optimus, however, was oddly still and Starscream zeroed in on the leader's pause. _**"What now, great leader? You know it's forbidden."**_

"_**They speak the truth, scout,"**_ Prime answered. _**"It is impossible for Human and Cybertronian to join. Regardless, Bumblebee knows our laws and would not break them."**_

"_**Until now,"**_ the flyer grinned.

Ratchet frowned. _**"The sheer mass difference between the species is proof enough, let alone the mechanical aspects and electrical discharges-"**_

"_**Ah, ah, ah medic. You forgot the boy is no longer human. His mutation is quickening and what he is becoming even my Lord Megatron does not fully comprehend. And when he is complete-" **_his red optics focused on Optimus's azure orbs, _**"-his power will destroy this world." **_The Decepticon stepped back, eyeing the Prime shrewdly. _**"I am sending you a copy of the video feed gathered by our spy. Open it or don't, it doesn't matter. You will lose this time!"**_ Without another word, Starscream shifted forms and tore away into the sky with a blast of rushing air.

"_**Optimus..."**_ Ratchet whispered.

"_**No, my friend,"**_ he replied. He shook his head bitterly, frustrated that such things could happen under his watch. _**"I need to think.**_" The large mech lumbered off, ignoring the frightened screams and blaring horns.

The mood worsened when the twins spoke up.

"Man I don't know what the big deal is," Mudflap drawled. "You know how big a hit that would be? Chicks dig that kinky shit!"

"Oh yeah, idiot. Hunnies like bein' toe jam and gear grease," Skids retorted.

"Stupid, we could jus' lay back and let 'em suck on-"

"For the love of_ Primus_ both of you shut up!" Sideswipe shouted.

"Man, you know how many babes in thong bikinis we could get on your ass?"

"ENOUGH!" Ironhide snarled.

"Awww...someone's cranky 'cause he got stuck with fat redneck chicks," Skids mocked.

The tank of a mech charged forward, knocking the unsuspecting Ratchet to the ground. The twins scrambled out of the way as a barrage of canon fire exploded around them. Jolt and Sideswipe hastily transformed and sped out of the way as the pair ran towards them for cover.

"Aw, Skids we gonna die!" Mudflap wailed, running frantically away with his hands flailing in the air.

Ironhide took careful aim and his barrel glowed menacingly as a plasma round built. At the last possible moment, Ratchet lunged forward on the ground grabbing his friend's hydraulic ankles and yanking mightily. The weapon's specialist fell heavily to the ground.

Both Will and Robert watched the scene with wide eyes, grateful they had pulled back before hand. The few remaining motorists had long since fled when the area had erupted in fire, which was most likely a good thing since even the asphalt was glowing red from Ironhide's plasmic tirade.

"What was that for?" the Topkick glowered angrily at Ratchet. Before he could knock the medic on the head, a warning shot was fired between them. Both looked up to see a furious Optimus aiming his gun barrel in their direction.

"Enough of this!" he spat. When his comrades decided to heed his warning the weapon folded back into his armour plating and he gave another metallic sigh. Unconsciously both man and machine drew closer to him. A decision had been made.

"It's true isn't it?" Ironhide growled, standing up. "Bumblebee..."

"-Yes," Optimus confirmed gruffly. "From the footage, Sam is still prominently human and therefore the course of action is definite. "

Will cleared his throat. "Just in case you forgot, we were left out of that happy talk. Mind filling us in?"

Optimus glanced down at the Major, weighing the pros and cons. Deciding that it was unfair that only Bumblebee receive judgement from his peers seeing as both parties had willingly participated in the act... "Bumblebee and the boy Sam have been engaging in certain illicit activities."

Will's face fell.

"What?" Robert asked dumbly.

"Ya know, gettin' down. Jiggy with it!" Skids exclaimed.

"Bow chicka wow wow," Muds cackled.

Both were silenced as Optimus glared at them.

"That's what I thought it meant," Epps sighed shaking his head.

"How the hell is that even possible?" Will demanded.

"It's not," Ratchet answered gruffly. " A human would die from such an encounter. That slagheap is full of dust."

"Starscream was right, Ratchet," Optimus replied dejectedly. "This must be settled."

* * *

Sam awoke in the dim light filtering through the heavy plated glass. He blinked, wincing as his eyes stung and muscles cramped. His feet shifted and made a sliding squeak. He stopped and looked down. He was still on Bee's hood.

"Oh no, oh God," he whispered. Trying to inch his way off the sloping front end, cringing as every time he moved a squeal resounded throughout the shop. Just as he was mere inches from being free his shoelace became caught in the Camaro's grill and he fell forward.

"Oh just great!" he hissed from the floor. The top half of his body was strewn on the cold concrete floor while his legs and hips were still resting on the car. "Ow, ow, ow," he groaned wiggling his body until his bottom half slid off the hood and between the fender and the wall, Sam angrily kicked off his shoe and limped away from the immobile robot.

It had happened _again_! What was this? He was acting like some stupid pent up teenager. He stopped. Wait...

"I need some fresh air," he sighed. He stepped outside into the early morning. The streets were barren and there was barely a sound. Sam walked along the outside of the building, kicking the gravel as he went. He stopped when he heard someone walking towards him and quickly pressed himself against the panelled wall. This was not good. If somebody saw him like this...

Suddenly, someone was right in front of him.

"AHHHHH!"

"What the hell?" Leo screamed, falling backwards onto the ground.

Sam stopped and looked down at his friend. "What the hell are you doing?"

Leo looked at him incredulously. "I was out getting stuff, Jesus. Way to scare the color off me!"

Sam felt his stomach growl in interest. "Oh what kind of stuff?" he asked leaning down. There were several grocery bags littered around his friend's feet and he began rummaging through them.

"Hey, hey! _This_ is for you." He threw a bag at Sam who caught it easily and opened it.

His face fell. "Clothes?"

"What? You want to go around half naked glowing like a light bulb and with your freak hand?"

"Point," Sam deadpanned. He lifted up the shirt and gawked. "This thing is like for someone weighing five hundred pounds!"

"Yeah well they didn't exactly have a 'Super Tall Alien Men's Department' in Walmart, dude," Leo quipped.

"I'm going to look like deflated balloon!"

"Better than a scraggly robot vampire zombie?"

"I'm going to kill you." Sam's stomach lurched again and growled, pulling the large shirt over his head.

"Maybe eat first, you look like you're about to keel over," Leo commented, throwing another bag his way. "You look tired too, late night?"

"Ha ha ha..." Sam replied, ripping into the food.

"Humans really _are_ disgusting," a voice rasped from their left. Both boys turned to see Barricade leisurely rolling into the alleyway with them, dimming his headlights.

"Oh look, Chuckles is here," Sam greeted, opening a can of fruit and downing its contents.

The police cruiser's engine rumbled angrily. "You must be hungry from such a frivolous night, boy."

Sam choked and put the food down. He hastily wiped his mouth and looked at Leo. "Hey you want to wake up Mikaela. She's probably ready for some breakfast."

"Uh sure, bro." The older teen scrambled off into the shop without another word.

Sam's eyes hardened. "Okay, just what do you know?"

"I saw your despicable display last night!" the Mustang sneered. "You will both suffer for this."

"Oh and I suppose Big Bad Mr. Ford is going to do that, huh?" he scoffed. "You know what? I didn't ask for any of this and as far as I'm concerned, you were a pervert for even watching!" Sam grinned internally as he saw the Decepticon twinge with anger. He feigned shock. "You got off on it, didn't you?"

"Enough!"

"That's sick, you should really be ashamed."

"I will gladly be present when Megatron rips the very life from your body, human! This act is an abomination!" he spat.

Sam stopped, his brain sluggishly putting facts together. "_Why _would Megatron..."

"Because I sent him the video feed!"

"You stupid idiot I don't want that freak seeing that! Take it back!"

"He has already witnessed it, and you will know pain before you die."

"Oh shut up!" Sam shouted.

Suddenly, the garage's back door burst open as Bee charged out in his alt form. His engine roared a warning to the Decepticon and Barricade reversed slowly.

"I'll gladly be gone," he hissed and tore out of the alley in a blur of black and white.

"This is just _great_, Bee!" Sam hollered, waving his hands in the air. "Megatron knows what we did last night!"

Bee gave a low warble.

"Yeah, no kidding! We're screwed." He slumped to the ground as Mikaela and Leo rushed out from her father's shop.

"Bee, what the hell? This is my dad's workshop!" Mikaela shouted, pointing at the shattered door. The Camaro gave a pathetic groan and backed up closer to Sam. The boy patted the gleaming yellow car and stood up.

"'Kaela he didn't mean to. It was just me and Barricade were fighting and he came to see what the noise was about."

"No, Sam. 'Coming to see what the noise is about' would be peeking around the corner discreetly. He busted my dad's loading dock!"

"We'll fix it, woman! I'm sure your dad has duct tape in his shop!"

Mikaela threw her hands up in the air in disgust. "_Men!_" And with that she stomped back into the garage.

Leo looked from her and then back to his friend. "I-I'm just going to go..calm her down, yeah," he mumbled and fled after the fuming girl.

Sam sighed in frustration, clutching his head. He felt a bump against the back of his legs and looked behind him to see Bee nudging his calves. "What are we going to do about this, huh?" he asked.

"-_I'll keep you my dirty little secret.-_"

Sam frowned. "That isn't helping." Something was bugging him and he needed to know the answer then and there. "Besides what's _obviously_ wrong with me and you... why is this such a big deal? 911 said it was an abomination?"

Bumblebee did not reply, but oddly began reversing away from Sam, almost as if he was afraid.

"Bee?"

"It is because it is strictly forbidden."

Sam yelped and turned around to see Optimus staring down at him with cold blue optics. The rest of the Autobots were scattered along the street as Lennox's men filed out from their cabs. Will ran over to the trio, looking hard at Sam. "You got a good reason for playing leap frog with us, kid?"

"We were sort of dodging Decepticon visits, okay?" he replied.

They all looked up as Leo and Wheelie came out of the dismantled garage door, Mikaela right behind them, wheeling Arcee in her alternate form. Optimus took one look at the comatose Ducati and frowned at Sam.

"Look, things got a little heated, okay? You see this?" Sam pulled back the baggy sleeve of his shirt to reveal his haggard arm. "THIS is what's happening to me, so do _you_ want to explain what's going on?"

Optimus's intakes felt as if blocked. There before him was the perfect replica of a Cybertronian skeletal arm. The appendage was still growing, for there were no circuits or protective armour pieces, but the framework was there. 'Ratchet!" he called.

The medic stepped forward eagerly and crouched down, delicately taking the boy's arm in his massive hand. "Most interesting," he murmured. "This is an alloy I have never seen before, Optimus. And these lines of code are one third Cybertronian, one third archaic markings of the Allspark, and something else."

"Oh yeah, you're a regular Einstein, huh?" Skids commented from the street.

"Mr. Genius," Mudflap echoed. Without looking, Ironhide nonchalantly swung his heavy arm, knocking both small mechs to the ground.

"We need to get him back to the base quickly," Ratchet ordered. "I need to see if this can be reversed if it's not too late."

"That may be a problem," Will interjected. All looked to him questioningly and he sighed. "We've got orders to go back to Washington. NSA Galloway is back in power and he's got us by the short hairs. He wants the kid."

"Unacceptable," Ratchet answered.

"Look we don't have a choice this time," Lennox barked. "Either we're back in D.C. by 0600 hours Thursday morning or we can all watch as our faces are posted on the top most wanted." He looked up at Optimus. "General doesn't know what, but they've got something cooking for you guys too. My men and I were threatened with high treason, you guys were threatened with extermination."

"How dare they!" Ironhide snapped.

"We will go," Prime cut. "But first there is a matter to settle here." He looked to Sam and Bumblebee. "Sam, you do not know our laws and so I do not hold you responsible for this, but know that it is a grave matter."

"I won't let you hurt him," he stated, drawing closer to the Camaro.

"Normally, this would warrant for immediate deactivation, but since you are incapable of producing offspring in your current form-"

"..._What?"_

Optimus stared hard at the deflated yellow mech behind the boy. He already knew what would be the worst form of punishment. "You are no longer Sam's guardian."

Sam looked up in angry shock and Bee shrilled a bemoaned cry.

"What?" Sam yelled.

The Autobot leader remained firm. "You are to return to with us to Washington where we will await our orders. Mudflap and Skids will guard Sam until the authorities come to see about him."

"You can't do that!" he shouted furiously. "So what, you're just going to hand me over to the feds for experimentation, is that it? Huh?"

The glowing blue optics became solemn. "Sam, I must try and keep peaceful relations with your government, and they demand an account for our actions. Yours and mine." Optimus's eyes hardened. "However, I will not allow you to become a plaything for their scientists."

"Oh wake up, Optimus!" Sam scoffed. "The moment your back is turned I'll have so many needles up my ass that-" He paused and looked down as he felt two arms encircle his waist. Mikaela looked up at him seriously, her lips pursed. He bent down slightly and she whispered in his ear.

"Private talk, _now_!"

He sighed and nodded, walking after her and glaring hard at the ground for his problems. Everything about this whole situation sucked. What was making matters worse was that no one was using their heads to find a solution. "What's up?" he asked quietly when they were far enough away.

"We can always ding dong ditch, I've got a couple places that are good for laying low."

He looked at her incredulously. Apparently, this one's head was loose as well. "'Kaela that means big trouble. We'd be fugitives...again."

She gave a small smile. "I'm used to running with you. And I'm not naive enough to hope they won't stick you under a knife. I heard the General's message loud and clear."

"I'm not even sure I can hide," he whispered back. "They can probably track this weird energy crap I'm giving off. We can't hide. We've got no choice."

"Actually," she corrected, "we have three. Let them play doctor on you, run like hell forever or and I can't believe I'm saying this...we can take Starscream up on his offer."

Sam's eyes widened comically. "Yeah only there's a tiny, little, insignificant problem with that one."

Mikaela smirked. "Do tell."

"Megatron wants to play doctor on me too!" he hissed, waving his hands. "Forgot the attempted dissection, did we? O-or the broken ribs, or wormy brain bug that went up my nose and down my throa-" Sam stopped as he felt his stomach heave. Once it settled, he continued. "Yeah no thank you! I'd rather take my chances kicking a human doctor in the nuts than taking on five tons of pure psycho!"

"It's just a thought, Sam." Mikaela stopped, looking at him seriously. "We're really short on allies right now. Optimus and the Autobots are still our friends, but they have to look out for the entire world, and if everyone's safety means locking you up for a while, then they'd do it, but I'm sick of seeing you get the short end. I will look out for you Sam."

He smiled and pulled her close then, kissing her hard. She grinned and bit playfully on his bottom lip. Before the kiss became too heated, he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. "No matter what happens, I do love you," he said.

"I know, Sam."

He stood to his full height, painfully aware of the changes once more as he gazed up at Optimus who came up beside them. "Fine, let's go."

* * *

A/N: I have to say Leo has grown on me after watching the movie again and again. I remembered him as this an annoying screamer but he did have his moments and he was there for Sam and the team a lot of the time. Oh and if anyone gets offended at that "scared the color off me" comment, sorry, but everyone says it up here and really, it's not racist so give the political correctness a break ;) LOL his taser nuts. Gets me every time...

And NO this is not going to be a Dark Sam fic or angst or any of that nonsense. There's conflict. That is all. Pff I love Optimus too much to make him an asshole. But he's a leader and he has to do what he thinks is best. So there (:

I know it's short, but the next chapter is much longer. I just really need my sleep to fight off this stupid pig disease!!!! I'm back home now from the hospital, but still not 100% better. There WILL be an update tomorrow though. I'm hoping, to vamp up my speed so I can get caught up on where the story is supposed to be. Wish me luck and chicken soup! Love you guys!

~Jenn

**Review Responses:**

**Army of Smith- **NEVER!!! Lol. Ah good! I haven't read too many other Bee/Sam stories so I've been winging it and praying that my mind is warped enough to be original :P Good to hear it's working!!

**smounged1989- **Whoop! Glad to hear it and to see you're enjoying the ride!

**Kiruya- **Haha no problem! I remember I did that too. I'd get an email saying New Chapter, and thought it was one of my stories or something and then deleted it :S Oops? Oooh VERY close on the guess. I don't know how into Transformers people are, but it is a memorable foe in the comics. This thing is super vital to what I've got planned with Sam being the Allspark and what-not. Although I'm thinking Unicron for the sequel. And thanks for the review!

**Serenityhimsheppard-** Glad to hear you liked it and there is plenty in store ;)

**InsaneMelon- **Phew lol. Oh there's going to be lots more :S Haha yeah he is so clueless and that's what makes it so much fun!

**Kit Ninja- **Aw thanks (: Ugh what model do you have? Oh and what kind of stories do you write??

**LadyFoxfire-**Yeah agreed. There might be minor pairings but nothing heavy or detailed (:

**Mirarie- **:D thanks! Yeah Bee's gonna get a talking to :S It looks like no M/B but I think she is a strong enough person to be alone. Although I agree she doesn't deserve it!

**Illyric- **Yes energon sex!!! It may be put off for a while if Mr. Stickler Optimus gets there . I think in 4-5 chapters he'll be fully transformed. Eh I have no clue. I wing each chapter LOL. And yes...yes he is XD

**Minervra-18- **LOL sorry!! Well this story is far from over, but I do have sequel planned for it (:

**CuriousDreamWeaver- **Yes Sam is going to be too busy to have angst. Oh wait..I think there's angst in the next chapter D: Damn! LOL and yes he is!!

**Love Psycho- **Lol glad you enjoyed it! It's super hard to write without the classic...uh "physical" aspects but I do like me a challenge!!

**ryu433- **D: I knoooow lol, but you should try my meds! Holy hell 0_0. YES we shall go doctor hunting!! We need to find a doctor's worst fear so we can use it against them :D Ugh I know I said 3 chapters but I ran out of steam. Oh well, another 2 on Friday (:

Lol yes Bee you did! And I know you're very pro-"don't harm humans" so you'll have to wait outside while ryu, Ironhide, and I go take care of business. I'm sure ryu will take you for a spin as thanks (:

**jozs001- **LMFAO oh my god! *types faster*!!!

**Rubyswordsmaster- **AHH HEY long time no talk huh? XD Yep we are so doing some human hunting. Mmm ewness haha. AH I'm so psyched about the car! It's all black and my friend who does detailing is going to do a paint job for me tho I can't get it to look like Barricade because "that's impersonating a police vehicle". Oh whatever!!! This may sound bad but I'm glad you're not going yet because I was thinking to myself while in bed at the hospital "shit...she said she's going in October D:" SO GOOD stay for a bit XD

**demonfoofoo- **Phew good. To be honest I was hoping that it would be a major 'no' because honestly I can't see that pairing happening unless Barricade is slightly OOC. SO GOOD haha. Yeah we'll just have to stay with the leg humping Tyco lol. Ok I may be having a brain damage here but I can't for the life of me remember Alexis...help me out! I'm so happy to have male readers...every one of my guy friends is like "reading is for noobs"...ugh. Good suggestion. I just like surprise sex, which isn't the same as rape, mind you :P But I shall keep that in mind! And thanks!

**Invader Zyla- **Of course your name is on here silly! Lol. I respond to everyone (: Oh sorry for scaring you lol, maybe you shouldn't watch District 9 then... Yeah my parents have walked in on me reading odd stories. They're like: what're you reading... Um um uhhh D: A story!! And thank you!!!

**Piscaria- **Oh indeed it was lame lol. But thanks! Yah I felt like writing gore that day lol. And sex :S Thanks so much (:

**Dream's Abyss- **Phew good to hear (: And you will definitely enjoy that movie. It may start off a little slow/weird but HOLY it gets good! I have a new favourite pairing from that movie too :S

**Von- **LMAO yes! I feel way more comfortable having a kid who..sadly knows A LOT about sex these days than some old granny who should be playing canasta! Ok so a kid isn't any better but STILL! XD  
And yeah I am filing a malpractice. It wasn't even missing the splinter that was bad, I could forgive that, but refusing to see me when I complained of pains? Really? How uncaring IS our health care anyways? And thanks!!!

**Heir to the World-** LOL well as long as you're not 65 XD. Or older 0_0. Then pff I don't mind! LOL I love getting reactions from readers like yours because I do the same thing! I'll be watching TV with friends while reading a fanfic and then burst out in laughter or go WHAT!?! And then strange looks get thrown my way :S

**badgerwolf- **Happy to see you're enjoying it! :D

**Toki Mirage-** Lol every time I see your name I think of Metalocalypse! Anyways WOOO glad you liked it!! :D

**geuss- **Mhm I'm thinking I'm going to have to drag out the story a bit more. I get all these ideas in my head and want to get them down, but it's very almost point form no? Anyways thanks!

**SnowDusk- **That's the best praise I can get (: I love being original, even if it's a little weird. I'm all for expanding on ideas and such, but having the same thing over and over again gets so boring!!! And with the robot sex, it's going to be even more detailed because those two can't fully interface yet. MAN I had to do some research lol!

**Cocoa Jamboree- **AH thankies! :D I really want to do some artwork and post the links for you guys. No matter how good the writing is I kind of like to have some sort of visual to work with and I bet you guys would too! We shall see. LOL yes they are horn dogs, especially Bee .  
Did you get your copy?!? When I went to Wal-Mart at frickin 10:30am the front display was SOLD OUT and there was a crowd around the one in entertainment so I uttered a battle cry and dove in XD Got mine! :D

**Teldra-** Of course my dear (:

**GravityMon-** Yep yep, I have NO intention of giving up on this story!

**Falling Right Side-Up-** LOL I love how you called it smut. MUAH! I do love me some smut. But with some sort of plot lol. Yeah...Sam ain't gonna be the dominant one in this relationship I can say that much. Sorry Shia!!!

**DeltaSPARTAN003-** HECK NO! Lol.

**little black lamb- **Why thank you (: And yes I agree. I'm majoring in toxicology so maybe it's just the aspiring doctor in me, but I have the need to explain the transformation without it being Disney glitter you know? FACTS people FACTS lol. Hopefully I'll get some artwork flowing soon, so people can get an idea what's going on in my head. Don't know if that's a good thing...

**StrayValkyrie- **:D thanks for your first review! And thanks so much for the praise! I feel all nice inside now lol. It's ALWAYS good to hear that I've got the characters down. I hate OOC... Yeah Barricade isn't going to be a major player. I want to keep this as ungeneric as possible. He is bitch bot. Go spy here, go do this. That kind of thing haha.

**Spoon10488-** LOL I forgot that line...me and my mind.

**Zak's-blood13- **Woo hope I can get the other half down for ya. Sigh yes..Megatron is taking a special interest in Sam ): He's my favourite character, but honestly, he's such a creeper sometimes.

**Asukasoryo- **YES! I'm glad I could get you interesting in this genre. I think it has so much potential and can have so many twists and turns! Glad to see you're enjoying the ride!

**Reigning Fyre- **LOL D: Yes Master!

**Uniasus- **PFF LOL. I didn't think of it that way before but yeah...that would suck wouldn't it lol.

My playlist is freaking me out 0_o It went from FOB(ew why) to Beyonce(wut tha?). OFF with YEE.

~Jenn


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yes I am back (thank God). If you want the whole story go see my profile. I'm permently back so huzuhh! Some people say writing is their own slice of absolute control...but I don't see it that way at all. Sure I have a general idea of what's going to happen, but dialogue, minor plot that all just happens. Usually pops up when I'm listening to music. So in other words...I am a beta for my story and not an author, figure THAT one out lol!

**Sam Witwicky: Project Anomaly**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters or storyline regarding the Transformers universe both comic/television and movie (2007/2009). They are copy written to Hasbro, DreamWorks, and Paramount Pictures. I am just a twisted individual with spare time on her hands creating a warped version of the franchise.

**General Warnings:** Language, graphic violence, torture, possible rape, explicit sexual situations between robotic and non-robotic life forms, and of course; Sam's neurotic behaviour.

**Warnings for this chapter: Language, violence and torture.**

"Normal Speech"

'_Internal Thought_'

"_**Cybertronian**_"

"-_Radio Transmission-_"

**Chapter Eight: Lab Rat**

_**In which being right is not always a good thing.**_

"You're doing the right thing, son," one of the privates commented as they marched down the brightly lit hallway.

"Oh yeah?" Sam replied sarcastically. "And how exactly is this the right thing?"

The soldier's mouth hardened. "Punks like you aren't aware of the damage they cause. You're more concerned about having a fucking good time, isn't that right?"

The teen blanched. Where had that come from? He rolled his eyes.

When he saw the boy's reaction he sneered. "Just as I thought. Well I'm glad you and your freak friends are getting what's coming to you."

"What the hell?" Sam snapped.

"Don't act all innocent, kid," another barked. "You've put people in danger and caused millions in damages. It's time the lot of you owned up."

"Whoa, I didn't do anything! And you're lucky the Autobots have been here from getting us all killed!" Sam exclaimed.

"Didn't _do_ anything?" he seethed. "People got hurt during your last stunt. Not on that retarded scrap in the desert, either. I'm talking about two days ago in suburban California. Little girl got hurt when one of those freaks crashed into the house. 'Nother guy has third degree burns from one of their weapons going off." The man clutched Sam's shoulder painfully. "So don't tell me you didn't do 'anything'!"

Sam paled. "A little girl?" he echoed. It was easy to put the numerous deaths on the bench as this war continued to escalate, but now they seemed to compile on Sam's conscience. War always created casualties. Mankind had become so desensitized to the violence against their fellow man, it barely warranted a glance to the ticker tape on the six o'clock news.

Now, the fighting had hit home turf and still Sam had put it out of mind. Sure, when he, Mikaela and the Autobots were scrambling through a combat zone, it was easy to focus on the fear, pain, and trauma happening at that very moment, but when had he _ever_ stopped and thought about the effects on others?

He felt a clenching twist in his gut as he rolled this newfound awareness in his thoughts. _People_ were dying. Hell, even Autobots had suffered, and Sam was partially responsible, contributing to this whole mess.

_**"You're beginning to understand."**_

Sam started as the odd voice penetrated his mind once again. '_What exactly do I understand here?_' he demanded, but no reply came.

The eerie hush of sliding doors fell to the rhythmic march of army boots and one pair of sliding sneakers. Sam winced as he roughly collided with one of the PO's back, glowering as the stoic man barely reacted.

"In you go," he ordered, turning and escorting the boy into a cramped foyer. Sam squeezed his tall frame into as much of the corner as possible as the door behind him shut and alarm bells blared above his head. Suddenly, a cold spray of solution rained down on him and he groaned at the smell. An explosion of air followed shortly after, drying the disinfectant so that it caked on the skin like a layer of grit.

"I know I stink after days on the run, but a normal shower would have been nice," he grumbled to no one in particular.

The door on the opposite end opened after the sterilization, and since the exit was blocked by two hundred pounds of jarhead, Sam opted to go through the doorway to whatever waited for him on the other side.

"Ah, Mr. Witwicky if you could climb onto the table, we'll begin your examination."

He sighed. Suddenly taking on an armed soldier didn't seem so bad.

* * *

Fresh from the infirmary, Sam was oddly feeling a little worse for wear. His left arm had been cleansed and sewn back together, but the medics had informed him that he would lose that arm in a matter of days as well. There simply was not enough blood flow to the appendage. His pupils were dilated and were not reacting to light stimuli. His blood pressure was dangerously low; his core temperature had dropped to 94.3 degrees Fahrenheit, which was medically impossible since his metabolism had increased. In short, he was a walking medical paradox. Odder yet, was when they had tried to take an x-ray of his right arm, only to have to the images appear inky black.

He was once again trudging down another hallway, paying no attention to where they were going or how long they had been walking. Something was nagging at his thoughts, like a forgotten event or piece of information. The irksome pulse continued to wiggle and Sam felt an odd annoyance at the building surrounding him. It was if these thick walls were preventing the thought from becoming awareness. The cold dead building was suddenly foreign to him, and Sam found himself hating it. As the group continued to march, the feeling turned to apprehension, like waiting for a scary part in a horror film. You knew something was coming, just not what.

The party abruptly stopped outside a gleaming metallic door. There were no signs or markers to tell Sam which part of the building he was in, and that worried him. What was this place? The guard leaned forward and opened the door, waiting for Sam to go in first. Like hell he was going in there!

A rather harsh shove later, he _was_ in the room and the first thing he noticed was the temperature. It was freezing, so much that his breath could clearly be seen, and Sam rubbed his bare arm. The transformed appendage didn't seem as affected by the cold. He covertly stole glances around the stark room. It contained nothing. No chair, no table, only light. Scratch that. Sam walked over to the only object in the room; a mirror, six feet long and three feet wide. He knew it was most likely one way and that he was being observed at that very moment. Despite the severity of the situation, Sam had an itching need to give them the finger or flash them something more vulgar. Instead, he pressed his face right up against the glass, creating a comically squished profile. He stuck out his tongue and proceeded to smear his face along the mirror. The squeal of the slick friction filled the room.

"-_Mr. Witwicky, please refrain from tainting the glass!_-" a voice filtered through.

Sam stopped, keeping his face against the glass. "No," he garbled.

"-_If you will not comply, armed personnel will be forced to detain you._-"

"Good, 'least I'll have someone to talk to," he frowned, crossing his arms. "I've been through this routine before, so just come in and let's get this over with. Don't try and play the waiting game with me because if you do-" he placed his mutated hand on the glass, claws sliding slightly down the surface creating a piercing sound, "-this'll be worse than nails on a chalkboard."

No sooner had he finished, the door slammed open and a squadron of men dressed entirely in black entered the room. Sam became wary and backed into the corner. There was something unnerving about not seeing a man's face and he made a mental note never to piss off a ninja. The men lined themselves along the wall, allowing a trio of doctors and one other man to access the cell. Sam groaned.

NSA Galloway approached Sam with a Cheshire grin, and the teen felt his innards squirm. "Ah, my boy! It's been too long. You've grown I see."

"Ha..." Sam had an uncomfortable smile on his face as the man drew closer.

" I'd like to see your arm."

"What, why? It's a perfectly normal, healthy arm. Nothing much going on-"

"-Besides that it is now housing alien DNA and posing a threat to humanity's very existence."

"_What?_" Sam shouted. "It's not like my arm is the plague or anything!" He absently scratched at the hard surface with his bandaged hand.

"That's why we have you here. You're to undergo certain medical testing to determine how infectious this disease really is and to administer a proper quarantine procedure."

"I'm not fucking contagious!" Sam shouted. "Mikaela doesn't have this happening to her. This is from me touching the damn Allspark and Matrix!"

Galloway frowned. " We will see how affected Miss Banes is by this pathogen through scientific research, not by your _word_ Mr. Witwicky."

Sam's eyes hardened. "Don't you touch her."

"I'm afraid she's already in the lab, cooperating I might add." The Administrator turned away. "I should thank you; you've just given us the reason to get those buckets of bolts off our planet once and for all."

"You can't do this!"

The shrewd man smirked. "As a matter of fact, I can. I have authorization from the President to detain the Autobots and restrict their movements. But let's face it, they're not one for following orders to the very end. Eventually someone will slip up, make a foolish mistake claiming it to be 'in the best interest for our species'. We have a failsafe procedure for just such an event." Sam's skin chilled with every passing word. The sallow man seemed to ponder for a moment. "Although, you could make things easier for everyone involved. Your friends might go peacefully once you tell them too."

"No way!" he spat.

"- and if they don't we can always use the weapon intended for the other ones."

Sam felt his heart drop. "Weapon?"

"That's right. You don't think we were going to remain helpless little worms while they parade around _our _planet causing mayhem and destruction wherever they go, do you? So I suggest you ask them, very nicely, to leave if you don't want them blown to bits."

"I'll tell them something all right," he growled.

"Perhaps harming your girlfriend or family might get the message across, Mr. Witwicky," Galloway hissed. One of the black clad soldiers, visibly tensed, but it went unnoticed by the Advisor. "Your little game is _over_. The aliens are going to be gone one way or another, so I suggest you take the path we choose for you, or things are going to get very messy."

Sam stopped. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't how things were supposed to be! Maybe he was bluffing and the States didn't have such a weapon, but then he remembered on the aircraft carrier Simmons ecstatically recounting the tail of how he had issued the order to take on the gargantuan Decepticon with a naval ray gun of sorts. If there was such a weapon already available, what else had the U.S. constructed in the past year?

"All right," he answered dejectedly, "I'll tell them."

"Good boy."

* * *

As they walked down the winding hallway, Sam desperately tried to think of a way out of the situation, but so far his brain was his worst enemy. His thoughts were a big pile of chaotic nonsense. Maybe they could fight their way out, grab Mikaela and just run from the feds. It's not like they were helpless, they were giant, armed metal robots for crying out loud! But, when the double metal doors opened to allow the group into the hanger and Sam saw Bumblebee, he knew there was no other choice.

The yellow mech greeted the boy with an excited warble and felt his circuits tingle. Everything was going to be all right. Bee was sure Optimus would forget this silly business of renouncing his guardianship and he and Sam could be together again. He caught the boy's eyes then and his core froze. Everything was not all right, in fact, something was horribly wrong.

"-_Sarge, I got a baaaad feeling on this one,_-" he voiced through his radio.

"That's enough, Bumblebee," Optimus warned. The Autobot leader looked then to the approaching humans. Something had happened and he could not ignore the growing dread in his mind as well. His optics focused on the Advisor. "Are we finished here? The boy needs to be heavily guarded, for I fear the Decepticons are taking an unhealthy interest in his development."

"You don't need to worry about that," Galloway dismissed. "This facility is heavily guarded and an attack is inconceivable."

"Just like the facility that held the original Allspark and its shard?" Ironhide grumbled. "I could walk right into this place and walk right back out."

"I'd like to see you try!" Galloway snapped. The NSA smoothed his tie to calm himself down. "The boy has something to say to you and I suggest you listen."

All eyes turned to Sam and he squirmed.

"I'm with you on this one," Epps said to Bee, glancing up at the concerned bot. This had politics written _all_ over it.

Bee looked down and nodded.

"Don't know how to say this," Sam started, biting his tongue. It was so hard to not yell 'run!' and escape from this place. "We figured out what's wrong with my arm and they're going to fix it before it gets any worse. You guys made sure that the Decepticons were pretty much scrapped in Jordan, and the government has something cooked up for the rest of them. I guess, you're good to go then. " His voice was cracking, and he clenched his teeth to stop from saying anything foolish. Most of all, he avoided looking at Bee.

"Remarkable that your scientists have figured out Sam's condition in such a short period of time," Ratchet commented, crossing his arms. "And what is their diagnostic?"

"From what I was told, it's biological, something _you_ passed onto this poor boy and it could be infectious to the rest of our species," Galloway answered. "That's why we are asking for your immediate departure from our planet."

"Hey whoa, you callin' us diseased?" Mudflap exclaimed.

"Rude weasel-faced pasty punk ass!" Skids spat.

"That's a lie and everyone here knows it," Ratchet replied. "Even our radiation does not cause harm to your molecular structure."

"You robots don't seem to be getting the point," Galloway chided. "We are asking you to leave, the reason shouldn't matter."

"We're not leaving without Sam," Optimus stated. "When we leave, we will take _all_ knowledge of us as well." He loomed over the Advisor menacingly. "I told you once, your species would only suffer with our technology, and I was right."

"And I asked you who are you to make that judgement for us?"

Optimus frowned, "Who are you to make this decision for your entire planet? You have not shown us any authorization from your president or any other world leaders. If we leave, the whole world will voice it." The towering Prime shoved a finger against the limp man, causing him to fall onto the floor. "NOT only you!"

Galloway's face reddened with anger and Sam began to fret. If this man freaked anymore, bad things were going to happen really fast. He stood in front of the sputtering Advisor and looked up at Optimus.

"Look, you just need to go, all right? Don't ask any more questions, just do it! A lot of people are getting hurt because of us..." He looked at Will and Robert. "And not just soldiers. This has to stop, Optimus."

Prime halted and stared at the boy. Where was this coming from? He didn't object as Bee stepped towards the pair, wanting to know what was wrong. Bumblebee gave a low moan. Did Sam hate him for what had happened between them? Was that why he was ordering them to go? The younger Autobot started forward to his human.

"Bee get out of here!" Sam screamed. "Just get the hell off this world and don't come back. You've only made things worse." He felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He had to protect him, he had to protect everyone. This wasn't the best answer to their problems, but it was the only one he had been given.

"Sam-" Optimus started.

"-Look, the government's going to work on my arm and everything will be back to normal, how I _wanted_ it to be. There's hardly any Decepticons left and I've been told we've got some sort of new weapon that's going to make sure they either leave or die, so...just go, okay?" Sam gritted his teeth as he felt Galloway pat his shoulder.

The Advisor stepped forward, smugly. "You see? The boy's right. We _are_ grateful for your services thus far, but we don't need you now. Your presence here is causing more damage than help. We can take care of our own."

"The boy's transformation is beyond your technology," Ratchet sneered. "It is even beyond ours. What is happening to him is cataclysmic and he needs us to stabilize his energy fluxes."

"You'd like us to believe that, wouldn't you?" Galloway countered. "From what _our_ scientists can determine is that this is a pathogen and it needs to be studied."

"You foolish man!" the medic snapped. "He is becoming an anomaly none of us can understand!" Ironhide stepped forward and grabbed his companion's shoulder in warning.

Optimus had been watching the boy throughout the ordeal and his blue optics narrowed. This wasn't right. This was a set up. "I would like to speak to the boy alone," he stated, eyeing Galloway harshly.

"Sorry but that's not up to you or me," the NSA said with an oily smile. He walked over to Sam and looked at him. "Son, do you have anything else to say to these...beings?"

"No," he replied quietly. "They should just get out while they still can."

Galloway beamed. "You see?"

Optimus frowned. "We will leave and return to our base, but we will not leave this planet until _all_ your world leaders deem it necessary. Autobots, let's get ready to leave." Prime shifted back into his Freightliner form and rolled out of the massive hanger. The others followed suite, all but Bee who looked at Sam with a forlorn expression.

"Why?" he asked, using his actual voice. When the boy walked up to the grieving bot, Bee knelt down.

Sam looked at him then, his iridescent eyes watering. "Make sure you get Mikaela out of here." He placed his mutated hand along the mech's face. "Bye, Bee."

"Let's go," a guard ordered, shoving Sam away. "You've got a doctor's appointment."

Sam tensed and then his shoulders slumped in defeat. He turned without another glance to his friend and left the hanger. The yellow Autobot felt so many emotions tear through his system. Rage, confusion, bitterness, sorrow, but overshadowing all of them was the profound sense of pain. It was if his Spark had been ripped from his circuits. _Loss_.

This wasn`t right.

Bumblebee joined his brothers outside on the facility`s tarmac. All were quiet even though there was much to be said. Tension grew like festering rust as they waited for the authorities to finish with Mikaela.

Oddly enough it was the silver Stingray that spoke first. **"**_**This is not right, Optimus,**_**"** he stated, relishing as the armed soldiers became uncomfortable with the Cybertronian speech. Their former N.E.S.T. allies had been ordered to report in and the Autobots had a feeling they would not be seeing them soon. _**"These humans are up to something."**_

_**"I know that," **_the freightliner replied almost snappishly. _**"My hands are tied. There is no way to retrieve Sam without harming **_**more**_** human lives. Sam knew this and asked us to leave." **_

_**"I'm sure the kid wouldn't mind if a few of their asses got torched. Seemed to me he wasn't too fond of them either," **_Ironhide commented lightly.

Before Optimus could reply, Ratchet spoke, _**"Optimus I say this as a soldier, a scientist, and your friend. Despite whatever reservations you have against taking action against these humans, Sam must not be left in their custody. I know you know what these creatures are capable of. They destroy each other without a moment's hesitation and create such evil it's almost equivalent to our own. It seems intelligence is a precursor to genocide."**_

_**"They are also creators of beautiful things as well," **_Sideswipe commented.

_**"What? Art, science, **_**philosophy**_?" _Ratchet asked, sarcastically. _**"Those things have as much significance as an ape using a stick to draw termites out of their nest."**_

_**"Love."**_

All of the Autobots stilled and focused on the parked Camaro. Optimus grimaced internally. He regretted dealing so harshly with his old friend, but the laws were strictly enforced for a reason. His circuits froze at the thought of what would happen to this species if _It_ came. No, humanity would not endure that horror his civilization had created, he would make sure of it.

_**"I'm truly sorry; Bumblebee, but I must order a retreat. Even if it is a momentary one."**_ The semi's engine growled as Optimus prepared to leave. _**"Sideswipe, you and the twins wait for Mikaela and the other human, and then join us at the carrier. Immediately,"**_ he added.

"These three will be waiting for Ms. Banes," Optimus informed the armed escort. "Once they witness she is being safely transported to her home, they will comply." The soldiers nodded and followed the rumbling Autobots, weapons raised. Only a small squadron stayed to watch the remaining bots.

_**"Man, this is some straight up bullshit!"**_ Skids snapped.

_**"Word."**_

_**"I don't like it either, but you two have no authority to undermine Optimus," **_the stingray reminded. _**"Right now, a retreat is the only peaceful tactic."**_

_**"Peaceful my ass! We're running away like pussies."**_

_**"Speaking of pussies, where's that fairy Leo?"**_

_**"Probably chattin' it up with one of the trigger happy meats."**_

_**"Hittin' it up, more like it."**_

_**"Enough!"**_ Sideswipe snapped, feeling his processors grind.

_**"Chill man, we love little fro head."**_

_**"Not as much as Bumblebee likes the conquering hero,"**_ Mudflap snickered. _**"We should get him his play date back."**_

_**"I feel for the guy, ya know?"**_

"_**Yeah man, it's been a long time since I had my Spark jumpstarted too."**_

_**"We'd be cock-blockin'-"**_

_**"Gettin' in the way of his booty call!"**_

_**"Not cool, man!"**_

_**"You two are disgusting,"**_ Sideswipe sighed, but he did agree with the main point of what the twins were saying. They had to free the boy from those despicable humans. He was never one for disobeying Optimus, but in his opinion, their leader was moving a bit too slow in the rescue process.

_**"Why don't one of us stay here like a total spy and scope the place out?" **_Skids suggested. _**"That way if those punk ass Decepticons show up, we'd know right?"**_

_**"There's no way the humans would allow it. They'd know we were sticking around for just that purpose,"**_ Sideswipe argued.

The twins weren't revered for their quick thoughts or problem solving skills, but stranger things have happened in the universe than a solution forming in their collective minds. _**"The midget Decepticon!"**_ they both yelled in unison, causing the soldiers to brandish their weapons.

_**"What?"**_ Sideswipe sputtered.

_**"That creepy little Tyco the chick has hanging around her all the time-"**_

_**"-He could stay and snitch!"**_

_**"That's...actually a good idea,"**_ he admitted. The silver warrior only hoped to Primus that his scanners could pick up the former Decepticon's signature. The military compound was surrounded by a weak magnetic field, but it still presented an annoyance to their communications. He sighed with relief when he sensed the small droid. He was near, coming out of the south end towards the trio.

Sideswipe opened a private com link. _**"-Droid. You need to stop your procession and stay in the building. You have a mission to remain undercover and forewarn of any attack on the base by Decepticon forces.-"**_

_**"-No freakin' WAY!-" **_Wheelie answered angrily. _**"-I'm not leaving my human to go play hide 'n seek in this deathtrap!-"**_

_**"-This is of the utmost importance! It's to protect Sam. I'm sure the girl will greatly appreciate your help...-"**_

The link was silent for a moment and the silver corvette prayed the miniature bot was considering the task. _**"-I don't see Optimus' consensus on this order.-" **_Wheelie pointed out. _**"-I'm assuming the big bot doesn't know about this?-"**_

_**"-That's right,-"**_ Sideswipe sighed. _**"-If he thinks it might endanger any of the humans, he'd call it off.-"**_

_**"-Yeah endanger humans, but not me!-"**_ The com went quiet again. _**"-All right, I'll do it, **_**but **_**not for you dumb Autobots! And if there's any sign of heat, I'm outta here, ya got that?-"**_

_**"-Understood. And thank you.-"**_

_**"-Ah, blow it out your exhaust!-" **_

_**"He's in,"**_ he informed the twins.

Both vehicles revved their engines as a group of humans emerged from the southern bunker. Sideswipe recognized the two younger ones. The female was looking over her shoulder, concerned.

"God, I'm glad to be out of there," Leo cringed.

"Aw, didn't like the anal probes, pansy?" Mudflap commented switching to English. Skids laughed as Leo's face scowled.

"Where's Optimus and the others?" Mikaela asked, getting to the point.

"They're already at the hanger awaiting shipment," Sideswipe answered. "We're being sent back to Del Fuego."

"_What?_" she snapped.

"You're being sent home as well," he continued.

Her bright eyes hardened. "And where's Sam?"

"Still in the compound. And that's where he's staying, for now," he said, ignoring the glares from the soldiers. The corvette's driver door opened. "There's a devise on the driver's seat. Please take it."

Mikaela bent down and glanced into the cab. Lying on the leather was a small metal object, looking very much like an alien rubix cube. "What is it?" she asked.

"A beacon of sorts. We aren't going to be able to keep tabs on you as you travel home and to ensure you arrive _safely_, Optimus instructed I give you this. If for any reason you feel threatened by the humans transporting you, open the top and touch your finger to the censor. We will receive the transmission and _won't hesitate_ leaving human custody to help you." He conveyed the last sentence with a warning. The armed guard continued to glare at the docile vehicles.

"What about Sam?" she asked grimly. "I'm not leaving him here."

"We have our orders, we are all to leave. Don't worry; I'm sure he has at least _one_ friend in that complex."

Mikaela glanced discretely behind her. Wheelie had abruptly told her to put him on the ground as they were leaving. One of the soldiers had said if she left the toy, it'd be thrown out, but the small droid had told her to leave him. Wheelie was hardly enough to take on an entire government station equipped to take out his larger friends. She bit her lip; she'd just have to trust them.

"All right, is there any way to contact you guys once we're home?"

"I'm afraid not, but we will get in touch with you soon."

She nodded, hating being left in the dark like this, waiting. "All right then. Leo, let's go."

"Wait, what? We're just gonna leave Sam in there?" He yelped as Mikaela roughly grabbed his hair, dragging him away. The two teens were quickly followed by their escort.

"Move out!" The CO ordered the three Autobots.

* * *

Sam felt like hell. He was alone. The Autobots would be flying out back to base any second now, while his two friends would be heading home. "Please," he whispered. "Please keep everyone safe." Whether he was talking to Optimus, God, or the unknown being residing in him, he was unclear. All he wanted was for everyone to be okay.

He was back in the empty room, only the large one way mirror to keep him company. Sam dejectedly shuffled over and looked at his haggard appearance in the reflective surface. His face was losing pigment and the flickering lights underneath his skin were now making their way up his neck. But it was the pair of eyes in the mirror that frightened him the most. They were glowing like cat's eyes in the low lighting, giving off a subtle violet glow. _Inhuman._

'_God, what am I turning into?_' he cried internally. His right arm suddenly felt like it weighed a ton and he slumped to the cold linoleum, crossing his legs. He recalled the entity telling him that he would be transforming, if you wanted to call it that, but the process was becoming unbearable.

Every time Mikaela or Leo looked at him he felt like he was an extinct animal at the zoo. Pity, awe, and worst of all; fear. Either for him or of him, Sam didn't know or care.

"Ugh this is so stupid!" he yelled, punching the floor. A splintering crack echoed throughout the room and Sam glared at the broken ground petulantly. He looked up suddenly as a warning beep sounded before the door to the empty room opened.

Sam's eyes narrowed as one of the men in black from before entered. He looked outside hastily before closing the door and turning his head towards Sam. The man walked to the exact center of the room and placed a small object on the floor. A bright red light sputtered on and a high pitched wine assaulted Sam's ears.

"Sorry, kid, but it's to scramble the audio and visual cameras in the room. Otherwise," the man grasped the top of the mask and pulled it off, "they'd be able to see me."

Sam's eyes widened comically. "W-what the hell are you doing here?" he shouted.

Simmons hushed him. "You want the entire frickin' building to come bargin' in here? By all means keep shouting your head off!"

Sam scrambled up off the floor. "Seriously!" he hissed. "What the hell, you with these assholes? 'Cause I got half a mind to punch you in the face right now!"

The older man's face softened. " Nah, after Jordan I got reinstated. Though this isn't anywhere near Sector Seven, it's my way back in."

The teen looked at the soldier incredulously. "Back in...?"

"_Hello!_ To the government, to studying your little alien friends!"

Sam's face hardened. "And me. If you haven't noticed here, I'm the one on the slab waiting to be cut up and put in a Petri dish. So no offense, but fuck you." He walked back to the mirror and slid down the wall.

"Look, kid I didn't know they were gonna do this, okay? And I swear to you I'm gonna get you out. You're in for a world of hurt if we don't hurry up."

"What do you mean?"

"Ya you know they were going to do tests on you, but get this; I snuck into the research lab. They got some hoity toity physicist down from Europe to stick ya and see what comes out! "

"Joy," Sam sighed. "Well not to put a hole in your grand scheme, but if I don't play the good little lab rat, they'll go after Optimus and the Autobots. Galloway told me they've got some stupid 'super weapon' they'll use to shoot them down. I have to stay put no matter what."

"NO! We don't have any super weapon!" Simmons sputtered. "That was all bullshit! Kid, you're here because they want to get their super weapon...from you."

Sam's face fell. '_No._'

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Autobot convoy being loaded onto the aircraft carrier in the facility's port, a being replayed what had been said by his former brothers and began to organize the information.

'_So the Allspark is renewing itself in a Human, now?_' it pondered. How odd. The creature stilled out of principle as a line of military vehicles sped past him. He was unconcerned that they would detect him. No one ever could. After the party rounded a bend in the highway, the Cybertronian rolled out onto the pavement, the air's photon particles shimmering as he moved. He remained in a low gear, cruising along the winding road, still running his processors frantically. If Optimus didn't move quickly on getting this human away safely, he feared the Decepticons would take the initiative.

_**"Always fighting,"**_ he growled. Well he would have no part of it this time. But he knew someone who would want some 'action'.

**...Opening Com Link. Cybertronian ID verified.**

**...Initializing transmission.**

**"-**_**What? I'm a little busy here!-"**_

_**"-Be ready to make our move, the Decepticons will be mobilizing any day now.-"**_

_**"-...About time!-"**_

* * *

A/N: I'm getting excited because soon I'll be introducing new characters and one of my faves. I don't think he's used in any other BeexSam story which is a BONUS :3 If he is, well I haven't exactly been on here to read any other stories.

I'm well aware that Devastator was actually a Constructicon team up, really I doubt Sam knows of their (or the Dinobot's) existence, so thus he refers to him as a Decepticon. (=

Oh and I was thinking of replying via the REPLY button on reviews now, just because I feel like responding to them in the story is like...cheating on my word count? If that makes sense? Lol. I just go "whoo" 4000 words and one quarter is responses DX.

I wanted to get this chapter out so you guys had something to read on the weekend. I'll try to get the next chapter out for Tuesday but I can't make any promises, although I'm scheduling Tuesdays as update days. Basically leaves me Friday as a hard core writing day and the weekend to fine tune. Maybe it'll get bumped to 2 days a week, we'll see. =P

~Jenn


End file.
